


Twins

by hishiyake



Series: Twins [1]
Category: Thor (Movies), Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Foursome, Frottage, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Romance, Threesome
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hishiyake/pseuds/hishiyake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor知道自己要找到他，那個在Midgard上他的雙胞胎兄弟，除了父親以外他唯一剩下的親人。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 我不擁有Hiddlesworth或者Thorki的任何一人。  
> 2\. 通篇分級NC-17。未來會出現3P和4P的劇情，請斟酌。  
> 3\. 時間發生在Thor 2（Thor: The Dark World）的結束，除了這個世界的Thor和Loki跟Chris和Tom都是同一個世界的人，所以Chris和Tom從來沒有演過『Thor』這部片。  
> 4\. 原來只是我的腦內妄想文，我沒有想過會有文字化的一天，所以如有錯字或者跳Tone的地方請大家輕捏。還有我是為了3P才寫這篇文的，所以其實他是PWP，劇情跟本是浮雲。  
> 5\. 這篇文章接受大家的點播，如果大家對四個人的組合有任何妄想可以留言，我會盡力滿足大眾的需求。

Thor推開了臥室大門，他幾乎抗拒著自己踏進去，可是他終有一天需要面對的，他這麼告訴自己。深深吸了一口氣，應該要是無所畏懼的雷神，在戰場上叱吒的奧丁之子，此刻卻止不住手上的輕微顫抖。他最後，還是邁步踏入空蕩蕩的寢室。

寢室的擺設和過去相同，他忍不住納悶為什麼父親還是保留著房間的原貌，也許這也是父親不想碰觸的一個傷口。

Thor走到依舊潔白甚至微微透出香氣的床邊，明明一切是如此熟悉的。Thor閉上眼，他幾乎可以聽見年幼的他與弟弟，在這個地方玩鬧嬉戲，那時後的他們是如此天真單純。而他們的母親，就坐在床邊，用著和藹的目光守護著他們。

胸口的疼痛讓Thor忍不住跪伏在床邊－－那種疼痛就和他看著弟弟掉落到宇宙的未知處相同－－他像個小孩一樣，臉頰輕輕蹭著柔軟的床罩，期盼母親能像過去般，溫柔地撫摸他的髮絲給他安慰。

只是這一切都是奢望，他失去了母親、他的弟弟。連他唯一僅存的家人如今也遙遠的令他陌生。

他靜靜的趴在那裡，少有的縱容自己讓眼淚浸濕被褥。

 

他支開了所有的僕人，讓自己沈浸在母親的空間一整天，整理著母親留下的東西。母親的書籍、衣服、首飾。當Thor在母親的珠寶盒中拾起一個拇指大的綠寶石別針時，他不由自主的微笑。

他還記得自己和弟弟頭一次看到這個別針，兩個人都愛的不肯放手。Thor不清楚Loki為什麼喜歡它，也許因為綠色一直是Loki的顏色。而Thor卻很清楚自己的理由，他喜歡這個別針，就像是弟弟的眼睛，那樣地閃亮、那樣的美麗。

不過當時幼小的他們不會表達，言語無法完整說出他們內心真實的心意，他們只能用肢體表示。一番爭執之下Thor佔了上風，但是換來的代價卻是他不經意劃傷了弟弟柔弱的手臂。

那在他心中留下難以抹滅的震撼，儘管到了現在，他依舊記得那時的情景。他從來沒有傷害過他的弟弟，他最摯愛的手足，卻因為他的粗魯受了傷。Loki手上的傷彷彿就和劃在他胸口似的。

Loki似乎也愣住了，他的淚水因為疼痛在眼眶中聚集，但是卻很堅強的沒有落下。

他們的母親難得慌亂的走了過來，用魔法止住Loki的傷口，綠色的魔力緩緩治癒了Loki的出血。

『弟弟....』他不知道要怎麼道歉，那時後的他還太年輕、太氣傲，總是不願承認自己的錯誤。『給你。』他只能把握在手裡的別針遞了出去。

『......』Loki沒有回答，只是看著Thor的手好一會，然後輕輕地搖頭。『我想給你。』

在那一瞬間，後悔與自責席捲了Thor，他究竟是多麼的自私。他不知道該怎麼辦。

反而是母親將別針輕輕拿走。『Loki，這個是媽媽留給你，以後要給你另一半的。』也許他們還小，但是他們已經有伴侶的概念了。『等你找到命中注定的那個人，和他/她一起步入典禮的時候，他/她會別著這個，證明對方屬於你。』Frigga溫柔的把別針塞進Loki的手中。『而Thor，媽媽也有準備給你。』翻了盒子，Frigga拿出另一個款式相似，但卻金邊鑲著藍寶石的別針。『這個是你的。』

Thor接過它，小小的別針在他手上彷彿有了無法承受的重量。這不只是個別針，還代表著更多的東西。這是屬於他的另一半，未來他要接受、要與之並行的人。眨眨眼，Thor不曉得自己怎麼了，只是他無法不去想像這個別針在Loki身上會有多適合。

他收緊手，把這種不合時宜的想法拋在腦後。『媽媽，在那天之前，妳能幫我收著嗎？』Thor不覺得現在的自己有辦法承擔如此的重任。

『媽媽，我的也是。』學著哥哥，Loki也將別針舉了起來。

『好的。』看著兩個寶貝兒子，Frigga慈祥的笑著，一手將他們一個摟入懷中。『等到了那一天，媽媽會親手為你們的伴侶別上它。』

指尖的刺痛讓Thor從回憶裡清醒了過來，他低頭一看，才發現被自己握緊的別針刺穿了指尖。他似乎一直和這小東西不合，這樣的想法讓Thor泛起苦笑。

屬於他的藍寶石別針躺在盒子的另一邊，Thor把玩了一下，將兩者重新放回原處。他至今還沒有找到配得上這個別針的另一半，而弟弟的別針，似乎也已經派不上用場...光是有這樣的想法就讓他心口再度疼痛。

也許到了那一天，他可以別著Loki的，就宛如Loki還陪在自己身邊一樣。

他將珠寶盒揣進懷裡，現在母親不在了，他必須負起責任繼續收著它們。

繼續整理著母親的桌子，他赫然發現最下層的抽屜底，刻著一個不知道是什麼作用的魔法陣。不像母親或弟弟，魔法一直不是他的專長，他看不懂那上面的意思，只是下意識的往它伸出手。

在Thor的指尖接觸到魔法陣的同時，魔法文字瞬間化成了灰，木頭製的底部裂出一條小細縫，那讓Thor反射性將木板摳起。裡面是一封信。Thor既好奇又疑惑地將信撿起。

信封上毫無疑問是母親的筆跡，屬名要給自己。

Thor不敢猜測裡面寫了什麼，只是這一刻他突然理解，母親或許一直等著。她有些話沒有辦法在她活著的時候對他說，而不論那是什麼事，一定都是非常重要的事。

這是Thor今天第二次感到胸口的騷動，他克制住自己的心跳，緩緩將信封拆開。

他幾乎不敢確定自己在信裡看到了什麼，巨大的震撼讓Thor捏緊了紙張的一角，這是真的嗎？儘管他確信母親不會在這種地方、這種時刻對他撒謊，可是Thor還是有些難以接受。

 

他確實有一個兄弟，而且還是同卵雙生的胞胎兄弟。

 

 

手裡緊緊握著信，Thor腦中唯一的念頭就是要去質問父親，當他到了Odin寢室外，正要敲門前，Thor卻莫名冷靜下來。

他似乎不應該這麼做。有個聲音這麼告訴他。

如果父親會坦白，那麼他早就會說了，而不是到現在，由他從母親留下的書信中查明。

所以就算他問了，父親恐怕也不會給他想要的答案。就像他一直沒有告訴自己和弟弟，他們跟本是沒有血緣關係的親人。然後讓弟弟最終用最殘酷的方式發現自己的生世。

他不曉得如果Odin早點告訴他們這一切會是怎麼樣？也許兄弟間會改變什麼，但也許不會改變什麼。Thor很清楚一點，無論他們體內流的血液相同與否，他愛Loki這一點永遠不用懷疑。

他將信藏好在懷裡，轉身離開父親房門。他要靠自己找出全部的真相。

 

降落在Midgard上，根據母親信中所述，他的胞胎兄弟就在這裡，以Midgard的年齡計算正好30歲。

Midgard說大不小，Thor知道他不可能只憑一己之力就從人海中找到他的兄弟。特別是他的兄弟早就沒有神力，一直都被當作Midgardian撫養長大。

他必須要藉助他Midgardian朋友的力量。

「Thor，你回來了。」從廚房裡衝出來的嬌小女子將他抱了滿懷，那讓Thor忍不住露出微笑。

「Lady Jane。」他低頭在對方唇上印下一吻。這些黑暗的日子中，Jane就像是他擁有的唯一光亮，照著他繼續前行。

「哇、哇，你們要這樣來幾次，都不會膩嗎？」尖亮的調戲嗓音從落地窗邊傳來，Thor抬頭就見到笑盈盈的Darcy。

「Lady Darcy。」放開了Jane，Thor走向Darcy，讓Darcy給了他一個同等熱烈的擁抱。他一開始還很不習慣，久了他也入境隨俗，這就是Midgardian表達友好的方式。

「Fraggin的東西都整理好了嗎？」靠在他身邊，Thor有告訴她自己不得不回Asgard的原因。

「嗯...我有一件事要拜託你們。」Thor沒有遲疑，在他身邊的這些人，是值得他信任跟託付的對象。「我需要你們幫我找個人。」

「誰？怎麼了嗎？」Darcy看來興致勃勃，她對這些事情向來很感興趣。而且足以讓雷神開口求助，絕對是件好玩的事。

「我希望你們幫我找到一個人－－Chris Hemsworth。」母親信上寫著他的胞胎兄弟的名字，那也是除了年齡外他唯一的線索。

「Chris Hemsworth？」皺了眉，「沒有聽過的名字，不過Google一下說不定有線索。」她自顧自的走進房間坐到電腦前。

「Thor？」望著他一臉凝重的模樣，Jane輕輕開口。「怎麼了嗎？這個人是誰？」

「......」Thor搖搖頭，在他確定之前還存在著太多變數。「還沒有，等時候到了我會告訴妳。」伸手溫柔的為她撥順了髮際。

「找到了！」Darcy的大叫吸引他們的注意，他們肩並肩走到電腦螢幕旁。「Chris Hemsworth，一個澳洲演員，主演過....嗯....都不是什麼有名的片子，今年30歲，單身，有兩個兄弟。嗯...這邊有照片。」

當Darcy點進網站，照片一點點的浮現在Thor眼前時，Thor幾乎摒住了呼吸。不止他，Jane跟Darcy似乎也愣住了。沈默持續了幾秒鐘，直到Darcy看看他，再看看螢幕上的照片。「天呀，你和這個人長的真像。」

沒錯，Thor也這麼覺得，螢幕上的那張五官，幾乎和自己是同一個模子刻出來般。

 

「你真的要去澳洲？」Thor點點頭，證實Jane的問題。他不可能不去，在他幾乎認定那個人就是自己的胞胎兄弟之後。不管那個Google是誰還是什麼東西，Darcy靠著Google告訴他Chris Hemsworth現在正在他的家鄉拍一部小成本電影。老實說Thor根本一個字都聽不懂。可是Thor只要知道一件事就夠了，他要去找他，毫無疑問。

「所以這個Hemsworth到底是誰？」直率的口氣，這就是Darcy。「你為什麼這麼想找到他？而且他為什麼跟你長的那麼像？」抿緊下唇，現在的Thor還不打算回答這些問題。「嗯...？」她靈活的眼睛將Thor從頭打量到尾。「那不行，這麼好玩的事情我們怎麼可能不跟去。Jane，我們去澳洲度假吧。」

這就是十個小時之後，Thor和她們一起坐在飛往澳洲的班機上，而不是揮揮他心愛的Mjölnir簡簡單單就跨越太平洋。

 

「沙灘、陽光，這地方真是人間仙境。Jane，為什麼我們之前一直沒來這裡？」在飯店放好行李後，他們直奔小道上謠傳Chris Hemsworth目前正在拍攝電影的海邊。12月的澳洲正值夏季，雖然這裡不是什麼很有名的觀光海灘，不過還是擠滿了不少旅人跟衝浪客。

Thor推推自己鼻梁上這個叫做『太陽眼鏡』的東西，在Darcy的堅持下，他換上了Midgardian的裝扮，一件單薄的襯衫，配上只到膝蓋的沙灘褲，頭頂著米白色的沙灘帽。他到現在還搞不清楚Midgardian為什麼喜歡這種打扮，可是從他換上這身行頭之後，Jane忍不住多偷了他幾個吻，嗯，這點讓Thor還挺滿意的。

「是那邊吧。」沒有回答Darcy的問題，她拉拉身旁的他。指著沙灘邊的一群人。「那邊看起來應該就是。」

Thor順著Jane的視線探去，有一群人聚集在岸邊，步調與周遭悠閒度假的人們格格不入，其中幾個人肩膀上扛著金屬的不明物體。然後Jane告訴他那個是『攝影機』。

Thor環顧了四周，沒有人對正在拍攝的演員感興趣，他們似乎對這樣的場景早就司空見慣。三三兩兩的情侶走過，幾個家庭帶著小孩在玩耍，而...

他的胸口猛然一緊，那個人不是......沒有多想，他沒聽到Jane和Darcy在身後的吶喊，Thor只是筆直朝著那個人影奔去。那是、那絕對是...

他用著不小的力道扣住眼前人的手臂，像是害怕他再次逃離一般。「Loki！」

「嗯？痛...」被他抓住的纖瘦男子轉過身來，他有著和Loki相同的綠色雙瞳，只是頂著一頭短短的金色捲髮，穿著和身邊的Midgardian相同的服飾。

「Loki？」這回Thor不敢肯定了，從遠處看來，他完全賭定對方就是自己的弟弟，那個讓他頭痛卻又深愛不已的手足，可是當Thor如此近距離的看到他，好像又不是。

和自己那個古靈精怪的弟弟不同，眼前的人有種典雅清秀的氣息，無瑕的眸子裡印著自己的身影，透露出全然的疑惑和陌生。

「抱歉，我不叫Loki，先生你認錯人了嗎？」對方的腔調和弟弟有點像，不過卻沒有Loki的嗓音低沈。

「我...」也許自己真的是認錯了。明明他親眼看著Loki在懷裡嚥下最後一口氣，在自己懷裡逐漸冰冷。光是回憶起當時的場景，Thor從脊骨泛起涼意，連曬在身上的豔陽都無法讓他感到溫暖。

對方的視線移到他的手上，Thor這才發現自己還抓著對方的手臂，那讓他有點不好意思的趕緊鬆手。「抱歉...你長的很像我兄弟。」收回的手一時間不知該擱在哪，Thor只能尷尬地拉拉自己的帽簷。

「那你真的認錯了，很遺憾我沒有兄弟，只有兩個姊妹。」他柔和的笑了，爽朗的微笑讓Thor想起年幼的弟弟，有多少年，他已經沒在Loki臉上見到同樣的笑容？

「Thor。」Jane的手觸上他的背。「怎麼了？」越過Thor的身子，Jane在看見男人之後也呆了一下。如果不是因為他散發著開朗無害的氣息，Jane真的要以為他...

「Thor？很特別的名字。我叫Tom。」對他友好的伸出手，禮貌至極讓Thor只能回握住他。

「Thor Odinson，來自Asgard。」不假思索Thor很正式的介紹自己，換來的是Tom不解的目光。

「我是Darcy，你好。」Darcy只有在電視上閃過幾眼Loki的畫面，也不清楚他們是怎麼了，只是那麼俊俏的小伙子她可不能錯過。

「妳好。」依舊是那副笑盈盈的模樣，他沒有任何的不悅。

「Tom？怎麼了嗎？」一個和Thor差不多高壯的男子走近他們，結實的手臂逕自搭上Tom的肩膀。

「Chris！」轉頭呼喚身邊男人的名字，Tom臉上揚起了另外一種的笑容，純粹的喜悅和幸福。「休息了？」下意識地，Tom往Chris的身邊靠。

「嗯，導演說下午再繼續，現在的陽光太烈了。」攬在Tom肩上的手微微使力，他讓Tom更加貼入自己懷裡。「嗯？Fans嗎？」他貼近Tom耳邊壓低音量問。

「我希望是，不過不是。」Tom甜甜地笑著。「這是Darcy、」他順著離他自己最近的人開始介紹，「Thor，跟...」皺起眉，Tom這才發現自己還沒有請教另一位女士的名字。

「Jane。我叫Jane。」她的手不自覺搭上Thor的，眼前這個叫做Chris的男人，近看真的彷彿就像Thor的翻版。

摘下了臉上的太陽眼鏡，如果不是被Jane握住，他幾乎要衝上前好好看清楚Chris的臉。但是這回，反而是Tom和Chris頓住了，Tom來回省過他們兩人。「哇，你們長的真像。」

「Thor？對嗎？我知道你。」Chris的話讓Thor心臟漏跳一拍，他知道嗎？他知道他是自己的兄弟嗎？「Tom，你不記得了嗎？Liam有傳他們的影片給我們看。」

「嗯？」他似乎試圖在回想。

「別告訴我你忘了我們夏威夷旅行。」女人天生的敏感讓Jane注意到了Chris的指腹用一種情色的方式摩擦著Tom的鎖骨。「Liam傳了一段影片，差點被外星人毀掉的紐約，然後拯救了它的英雄們。」Chris怎麼樣忘不掉Liam傳給他影片時附上的話『Dude，那傢伙長的根本和你一樣，我們是不是有個失散在外的神兄弟？』

「喔，我想起來了。」用力點點頭，Tom拉過他的腰，湊在他頸間，用著只有兩人才聽得到的聲音。「如果不是因為你之後讓我太累我才不會忘掉。」

「哈哈！」Chris莫名爆出的開朗笑容讓聽不到Tom說什麼的三個人都嚇了一跳。「啊，抱歉。」微微低頭，但是Chris的臉上可看不出任何歉意。

「謝謝你們救了紐約。」Tom直率向他道謝的模樣讓他忍不住又想到以前的Loki，曾經Loki也是這樣，在Thor為他摘下卡在樹上的紙飛機，或者為他取回落在溪中的皮球後，Loki就會用相同的視線望著他，對他道謝。

他們是什麼時候開始變了？

「Tom，我們要走了嗎？我餓了。」像隻撒嬌的大型犬一般，Chris的額頭蹭過Tom右肩膀。「很高興認識你們，不過我們得走了。」向他們點頭致意，Chris的手從Tom肩膀滑到腰間。

「嗯。我也是，很高興認識你們。」揮揮手，他任由自己被Chris攬住離開。

兩個身高超過185的男人互相勾著對方已經夠引人注目，更別說Chris還當著大庭廣眾之下親吻了Tom，一時間不知道羨煞多少女人（男人）。

「唉，難怪大家都說好男人不是死會就是Gay。」看著他們離開的背影，Darcy有感而發。

「你不是已經有Ian了嗎？」Jane忍不住戲鬧她，看到Darcy臉上露出難得的潮紅。

「誰說他是我的，他只是我的實習生罷了。」

「嗯哼。」隨意回了兩聲，但是Jane的注意力已經轉到Thor。他看著Thor盯著兩個人離開，可是Thor的視線不是擺在他一直要尋找的那個叫做Chris Hemsworth的身上，而是放在另一個－－酷似他弟弟的那個人。

Jane覺得自己那敏銳的第六感又被刺動了。

 

「Darcy，我們不能去別的地方吃嗎？」看著面前黑壓壓的人潮，她只不過是想吃個中飯，不是要參加聖誕派對。

「不、不、不，妳不知道這裡的甜點有多好吃，沒有吃過這家餐廳的甜點跟本不算來過澳洲。」她依舊堅持，「而且看看這些人，我向你保證等待絕對會是有價值的。」

Thor百般無聊地環抱著胸，對於Midgardian他有太多無法理解的地方。為什麼他們連吃頓飯都要這麼麻煩？倚靠在餐廳玻璃窗邊，Thor腦中想起的都是那個叫做Tom的男人。

明明他應該要注意的對象是Chris，可是他卻怎麼樣也無法把金色捲髮的人影從心中趕出。是因為他長的很像Loki嗎？可是他的談吐和氣息卻跟Loki大相逕庭。

他就這樣沒頭沒腦的來到澳洲，確實找到了他的胞胎兄弟，可是接下來呢？他該怎麼做？

Thor發現自己沒有頭緒，這樣有勇無謀的自己和以前有什麼兩樣？

「扣扣。」輕輕而又明亮的玻璃敲擊聲吸引了他的注意。Thor納悶的往發出聲音的方向看去，不經意跌入那帶笑的湛綠眼眸中。

是那個剛剛還映滿Thor心中的人。

只見他跟對面的男人說了什麼，Thor看著Chris站起來，向櫃臺服務生走去。然後沒有一會，另一個服務生悄悄走向他們。

「Hemsworth先生問你們是否介意跟他同桌？」服務生小動作的比比坐在玻璃旁的兩人，很小心不引起其他客人的注意。

「耶？」Darcy這才看到他們。「當然不介意。」

在服務生的帶領下他們從後門進入餐廳。原本的四人桌旁安插了另一張椅子。Tom有禮貌的站起身邀他們入座，Darcy佔去了唯一的單人座，然後Jane坐到靠窗的位置，Thor只剩下Tom正對面的空位。

「哇，真巧在這裡遇到你們，不然我們還不知道要等多久。」眼神飄過門外還繼續等待著的人群，Darcy吐吐舌。「所以你們也等很久了嗎？」

「沒有，Tom和我已經是這裡的熟客了。」看著身邊的情人，他開口盡是寵溺的語氣。「Tom愛死這裡的甜點，我們每次在澳洲他一定要來吃。吃到老闆和廚師都認識他了。」

「這裡的甜點真的是全澳洲最棒的。」像是想起了味道他不自覺舔過嘴唇。「特別是布丁，妳們絕對要試一試。」

Tom的模樣讓Thor再次想起Loki。他的弟弟也是，明明是個奸詐狡猾的魔法師，可是最愛的食物卻是甜食。Loki嗜甜，甜餅乾、甜餡餅，Loki來者不拒。有時他會在用餐時揮揮手指，動用他的小魔法偷走Thor盤裡的蛋糕，幾次Thor要對他生氣，可是看到Loki一臉幸福洋溢舐著叉子的時候，Thor的內心馬上也被溫暖填滿。

所以每當Thor跟其他人到別的世界外出探險時，Thor總是會帶著當地特有的甜點回家。在看到Loki迎接他時的笑容－－就算在買這些甜食遭到多少商人投以異樣眼光－－此刻一切都已經值得了。

招來服務生他們各自點餐之後，生性開朗的Darcy很快就跟Tom聊了開來。

Jane聽著他們的內容偶爾參與或反駁兩句，而Thor對他們討論的話題就像是外星語一樣，不過的確，這裡對Thor來說本來就是外星球。

Chris一隻手把玩著桌上的餐廳名片，偶爾抬頭看看講地口沫橫飛的愛人，他的另一隻手慵懶擱在Tom後面的椅背上。

Tom，全名Tom Hiddleston，和Chris一樣是個演員，來自英國。

「所以，你們倆怎麼認識的？」Darcy插起一塊盤子上的魚放進口中。

「我們......」

「我在一家酒吧搭訕正在跳舞的他，他扭動的細腰和翹臀讓我克制不了自己的手。」Chris的話另外三人都瞪大眼睛。

「Chris！」用手肘抵了一下對方胸口。「少開玩笑。」不過Tom確實因為他們驚嚇的反應笑了出來。「其實是拍戲。我們之前一起演出了一部美國的肥皂劇，在裡面演兄弟。」

「然後你們就在一起了？」或許是Tom的健談，讓Jane也忍不住開口問。

「算是吧。」Chris聳聳肩，他的手不知道什麼時候放到了Tom的大腿上。「雖然我們來自南北兩極，可是我們有同樣的喜好和興趣，讓我們很自然的就在一起。」

「我們的戲拍了六個月，等劇拍完之後我們就交往了。」微微偏頭，Tom思考了一下。「已經4年了吧。我們2009年認識的。」

「喔喔，你們在一起這麼久怎麼還像剛交往的小情侶一樣分不開呀？」伸手戳戳旁邊Tom的肩，Darcy很快就忘記私人空間為何物，不過幸好Tom也不在意。

「嘿嘿，我們周遭的朋友也這麼說。」和Chris對看了眼，他覆上Chris的手。他們彼此好像難以忍受不去碰觸對方，就算一秒也不行。

「所以你也在拍戲囉？」

「不是。我算是來度假的。明年在英國我有一部舞台劇要演出，在這之前我還可以享受一下自由的生活。」

「嗯...」她還想說些什麼，可是被送上桌的東西打斷。「哇！甜點來了！」

「真的，這裡的甜點真是太棒，我都想把廚師綁架回家了。」對著服務生挑挑眉，換來的是對方半是無奈的笑意。

「Hiddleston先生，這樣我們會很困擾的。」

除了Thor之外他們每個人面前都有一盤甜點。「Thor？你不要嚐嚐看嗎？」挖起一匙布丁送進嘴裡，Tom瞇起眼睛一臉陶醉。

「我...不了。」和弟弟不同，Thor對於甜食沒有多大喜好，他只是喜歡看Loki吃，就像是現在一樣。

Thor欣賞著眼前人的表情，每咬一口都是喜悅的模樣，修長的手指握著湯匙把柄，他連品嚐食物都是如此高雅。那讓Thor有點看的入神。

另一旁的Chris顯然就對杯裡的東西沒有那麼熱衷了，湯匙沒一下的攪過聖代，看著融化的冰順著杯子滑下。

Tom對於這樣的場景似乎司空見慣，在解決自己的布丁之後，湯匙大剌剌地進攻Chris的杯子，把冰淇淋送進口中。

他的舉動讓Thor小小的抽了口氣，只是除了Jane之外誰也沒有留意。

「所以，你們呢？你們也是來度假的嗎？」偶爾用自己的湯匙阻礙Tom挖走冰淇淋，Chris不經意露出童心未泯的一面。

「算是，我們從來沒到過澳洲，這裡有什麼好玩的嗎？」Darcy很巧妙的轉移了話題，沒有透露出Thor的真實目的。

「這種事問Chris就對了，他可是土生土長的在地人。」

「你們喜歡什麼？要我推薦一些情侶愛去的地方嗎？」比比Thor和Jane兩個人。

情侶這兩個字讓Thor停頓一秒。「不，我們不是。」接著用力搖頭。

「耶？」Thor的話讓Jane也僵住了，她沒想過Thor會如此堅決否定兩人的關係。他們不是？那他們是什麼？

「嗯？」對眾人投來的目光感到困惑，難道自己又因為Midgard的語言誤會什麼了嗎？「我是說，我們不像你們一樣。」Thor摸摸頭，有點困難的從口中吐出。「我們還沒有到共食的程度。」

「共食？」Tom這時候停下手中的湯匙，等待著Thor進一步解釋。

「在Asgard上，只有互許終身的伴侶才會分享同一個盤子的食物。」看著他們－－或者Thor很大程度是看著Tom－－Thor很難形容心裡那種失落的心情。他應該要為自己的胞胎兄弟感到高興，他在Midgard上有著不錯的生活、喜歡的工作、深愛的伴侶，可是為什麼，Thor卻有種遺憾的心情？

「所以我們已經是old couple了。」看著Tom，Chris驕傲不已的表情令Thor越發不悅。

他幾乎不想承認那是嫉妒，只是他到底在嫉妒什麼？

 

這幾天趁著拍戲的空檔，Chris和Tom善盡地陪的責任，陪著他們去了幾個澳洲的著名景點。

就算是從Asgard來的Thor也算是開了眼界，Midgard本身擁有美麗的風景和豐富的資源，Midgardian對他們土地的改造和創新也讓Thor大為讚嘆。

他一直想和Chris單獨談話，只是始終沒有機會。

跟Tom在一起的Chris不多話，反而是健談的Tom一直向他們介紹環境，介紹著名勝的歷史和由來。口若懸河的能力讓Darcy讚嘆Tom跟本是一座移動圖書館。

就連知識淵博的這一點也和自己弟弟如此相似。

他們今天來到了人潮洶湧的雪梨歌劇院，據說這是此地最有名的景點。Darcy和Jane專注的聽著Tom的導覽，來過多次的Chris對這裡已經相當熟悉，他只是注意著周遭，幾次阻擋了差點撞到Tom的粗心行人。

Thor看看四周，目光不自覺落在Tom身上。他和Loki是那麼的相像，卻又是如此不同。比起Loki，他多了一份從容和純真，在他的世界裡一切都是那麼平和寧靜，如果他的弟弟也能像這樣該有多好？

仇恨與嫉妒蒙蔽了Loki，Thor甚至不清楚是為什麼。確實，他們不是擁有同樣血液的兄弟。也許，父親因為這樣選擇自己成為國王。但是那又怎麼樣呢？在Thor心裡，王位不是他追求唯一，沒有了Loki在他旁邊，輔佐他、陪伴他，稱王有又什麼意思。

沈浸在自己思想中的Thor突然察覺到了一道目光直直盯著自己，猛然一抬頭，Thor正好與對街一個女子的視線交錯。

那是一個年輕的妙齡女子，玲瓏有致的身材，穿著和周遭相同的亮麗服飾，一頭烏黑的長髮垂在腦後，眸子是如同碧草般的墨綠色。看著對方的眼睛，Thor像是驚覺到什麼。「Loki！」下一刻，他顧不得自己處在人車混雜的觀光地，兀自穿過車水馬龍的馬路。

「天呀。」Darcy挑挑眉，對著Jane一副『你男朋友又來了』的表情。

「Thor！」他忍不住追起那個黑髮女子，看著對方消失在街角，幾乎沒有細想就追了過去。恍惚之間，他只聽到Tom叫他的名字，可是現在，他有更重要的事情要處理。

雖然只是短短幾秒間，但是那雙眼眸，那個草綠色的眼睛，是Loki。是他朝思暮想的弟弟，是他又愛又恨的對象，是他調皮搗蛋的惡作劇之神，是他聰穎智慧的手足。

隨著人影穿梭在陌生的街頭，Thor此時沒有辦法想那麼多。

 

他不知道自己到了哪裡，在這個無名的小公園旁，他完全失去了女子的蹤影。

原先飆高的腎上腺素此刻逐漸平覆，Thor環顧四周，他沒有頭緒自己到了哪裡。

怎麼又來了？他像是自我放棄般的往公園上的涼椅重重坐下，把臉埋進手裡，Thor是止不住的懊惱。

為什麼自己老是這麼衝動？總是一股腦的往前衝不過任何後果，他原本以為在經歷了這一切之後自己早該有所長進，可是似乎不是如此？難怪他的弟弟老是說他像隻野獸。

現在呢？他身處在無人知曉的地方，Mjölnir也沒有帶在身上。Thor又再一次讓自己陷入困境中。

「Thor！」熟悉的嗓音傳來，Thor忽然陷入回憶。

 

『Thor！原來你在這裡。母后叫我們回去吃晚餐。』Loki的聲音從洞口傳來。

『我們今天晚餐可以加菜囉，看看我的收穫，弟弟。』驕傲的笑著，Thor大方展示著他剛才獵到的兩隻兔子和一頭山羊。

『你明明知道每次帶那種東西回去廚師都要花上好多心思料理。』雙手抱著胸，青年的Loki肌肉發育沒有Thor那麼明顯，依舊是纖細修長的身軀。

『我可沒有聽過他們抱怨。』嘟起嘴Thor不悅地低喃著。『而且明明你以前也很愛跟我一起打獵。』

Thor的這句話似乎動搖了Loki，但是沒幾秒鐘他又恢復往昔的平靜，彷彿沒有聽到Thor的話，Loki聳肩。『那是當然，誰叫你是王子，哪敢抱怨。』走到他面前，Loki翻動了一下動物的屍體，白晰的指尖沾到了鮮血。凝視著手上的亮紅色，Loki瞬間沈默。

Thor不確定弟弟在想什麼，他也想到過去了嗎？明明對Thor來說恍如隔日，當時他們一起打獵、一起在山林探險。年紀尚幼的他們，還沒有能耐挑戰大型動物，Loki看著Thor射箭獵捕山豬，Thor看著Loki設下陷阱捕捉野兔。他們是如此的開心與彼此相伴，整座森林都像是他們的遊戲場，在山洞裡作秘密小屋，在河邊游泳捕魚。可是從什麼時候起，魔法研究和書籍佔據了Loki的一切，他開始將自己藏在圖書館，無論Thor如何勸說都不願跟他再次出遊。

Loki似乎察覺到Thor直勾勾望著自己，昂起頭，他狠瞪了Thor一眼。

有什麼東西在他們兄弟之間改變了，Thor畏縮地收回自己的視線。『那你呢？除了母后以外你最愛念我。』

『因為我是你弟弟呀，如果我不負責講實話，以後還有誰會對你建言？』邊說，Loki將手指上的血擦到Thor衣服上。

『喔！』想不到Thor卻吃痛的悶叫一聲。那讓Loki挑起眉。

『怎麼了？』

換做是別人這麼問，Thor一定會逞強的不願開口，可是在Loki面前，他不用強裝什麼。『剛剛被那隻羊撞了一下。』

『我看。』也不顧Thor反對或同意，Loki逕自掀起Thor的外衣。在衣服底下，Thor的腹部黑青了一大塊。伸出手，Loki略微冰涼的指腹擦過Thor淤傷的地方，換來Thor一陣抽氣。『痛嗎？所以就叫你打獵時要穿鎧甲，你連這點都要懶嗎？』嘴上是嚴厲的，可是Loki摩擦的動作是那麼溫柔。

『這只是小傷啦，從那頭熊以來我就很小心了...』Thor的話剛講出口，他就發現自己說錯了。Loki眼中快速閃過恐懼的情緒，那讓Thor下意識想要安慰他。『Loki，我－－痛！』還沒來得及開口，Loki沈重的力道讓他咬住下唇。

『不是小傷嗎？小傷還喊痛。』講是這麼講，Loki的按壓卻又再次回復輕柔。『好了。』最後用力拍了一下他的肚子，預料中的疼痛沒有襲來，Thor呆呆了看向自己腹間。瘀血完全退去，Thor的淺淺傷口也消失不見了。

『弟弟，謝謝！』揚起頭，Thor就是一個扯開嘴角的大笑，弟弟只給他一個白眼回應。『要回去了嗎？』一手各扛起兔子和山羊，Thor再度恢復精神。

『嗯...』Loki自己往山洞口走去，也沒有理會Thor是否跟上。

帶著動物的Thor跟在Loki後面，洞穴外是Asgard美麗的橘色夕陽，陽光像是金色的雨霧般包圍著Loki。Thor是個神，他看過太多世界和事物，始終Loki都是他唯一看不膩的美景。

『你為什麼沒有想過找其他人一起？』站在山邊，這裡是全森林最高的山頭，甚至連遠處他們的宮殿也都能盡收眼底。Loki緩緩開口詢問，他不用點明，Thor知道他說的其他人是誰。

『這是屬於我們的。』Thor的手搭上Loki的肩膀，輕輕施加了力量。

Thor沒有把剩下的半句講完。不止這座森林，終有一天，整個Asgard都是他們的。而這些，Thor只願跟Loki一個人共享。

 

「Thor，原來你在這裡！」西下的斜陽映在來人身上，Thor幾乎衝動的想將他緊抱在懷裡，讓對方永遠不要離開自己。

但是對方不是，並不是Thor所期望的那個人。

「我聽到你叫Loki，你的弟弟，也是你當初把我認錯的那個人。」坐到他身邊，Tom的語氣是柔和的。「你看到他了嗎？」

「......我不知道。」搖搖頭，Thor不想承認自己多麼無能為力。「我以為是，可是看來錯覺再一次愚弄了我。」

「Jane說他過世了，為了保護你們而死。」Tom的手移到他的手臂上，溫暖的重量像是在安慰Thor一般。

「他是個戰士，無畏強敵奮鬥到最後一秒，我欠他我的命，不止一次。」看進Tom的綠色眼瞳，Thor不確定內心的那股暖意從何而來，每次想到Loki在懷裡死去的畫面總讓他感到心寒，可是這次，卻不太一樣。

「Jane說他是個很厲害的魔法師，是嗎？」

「是啊，他是，不過以前可沒有那麼厲害。」隨著Tom的嗓音，Thor回憶起過往。「在他魔法還沒有那麼純熟的時候，有一次，我們到野外狩獵。在溪邊搭了個小帳棚。」

Thor停了一下，Tom一邊摸摸他的手，一邊用眼神鼓勵他說下去。

「我們去捕魚，但是Loki堅持要用魔法把漁網移到岸上。」已經不曉得是幾百年前的事情了，可是對Thor來說卻還是宛如隔日。「結果他失敗了，漁網沒有回到岸上，反而他自己跌進溪裡。」Thor閉上眼，他可以看到Loki莫名其妙跌進淺淺的溪中，就像是被一股無形的拉力拉了進去。Loki厥起嘴的懊惱表情讓Thor大笑出來。「因為我笑他讓Loki很不開心的對我潑水，然後我也回擊了他。我們之後就在小河裡打起水戰。」最後到底是誰贏了？Thor卻記不清楚。他只記得那好像是他最後一次看到弟弟如此暢快的大笑了。「我們回去以後挨了母后一頓罵，之後我還因為生病在床上躺了三天。」

面對著他，Tom也露出徐徐的微笑。「謝謝你和我分享這麼可愛的回憶。」

他才應該要謝謝他，這麼久了，Thor差點忘記的Loki笑臉此時再度清晰。

「我和他真的長的很像嗎？」微弱的聲音，讓Thor差點沒聽見他的問題。

「像，卻也不像。」不禁思考的抬起手，Thor擦過Tom的臉頰。「你們有著同樣的輪廓，相同的眼睛顏色。可是Loki有著深黑色的長髮。」Thor以前常常會為Loki將髮絲撥到耳後。在Thor意識到自己在做什麼之前，他的指尖已經伸入Tom的短髮中。澎鬆卻有彈性的觸感，讓Thor不自覺摩擦起Tom的頭皮。

「嗚...」輕微的抽氣聲從Tom口中溢出，這才驚醒了Thor。他在做什麼。慌亂的收回手，Thor注意到Tom泛紅的耳朵。

「抱歉。我...」

「不，我才該抱歉。」Tom搖搖頭，阻斷了Thor的發言。「你也很像Chris。」Tom的言下之意Thor相當瞭解，那一瞬間，他又泛起對Chris的嫉妒。「我們回去吧，Darcy和Jane她們在等你呢。」

「他是個很幸運的人。」Thor忍不住開口，得到Tom一個幸福洋溢的微笑。

「是啊，我也是。」

 

一週的時間過去，就算Darcy和Jane再怎麼想呆在這個充滿陽光沙灘的好地方，可是他們的假也不可能永遠請不完。

Darcy提起了回去的這件事，Jane當然也贊同。只是......她不知道Thor是怎麼想的。

她看得出來Thor渴望留在這裡，特別是上一次，Thor在雪梨迷路被Tom帶回來以後。有什麼地方不一樣了。

Thor時常用有一種若有所思的目光盯著Chris和Tom兩個人，剛開始Jane以為Thor是在觀察Chris。她後來有在問過Thor為什麼他如此執意想找到Chris的理由，Thor依然沒有告訴她。還是用『有一天。』來搪塞她。

Jane從來沒有覺得自己跟Thor之間有那麼遙遠的距離，就算是兩年前，Thor回到神域，她待在地球，可是Jane依舊可以感覺到Thor。而現在，Thor明明就站在身邊，Jane卻摸不清楚他的心在哪裡。

他在意的不是那個和自己相同面孔的男人，而是另外一個，在Chris身邊高挑聰敏－－長的神似Loki－－的英國男人。

她不懂Thor對Loki的執著。當她還被乙太佔據的時候，半暈半醒間在飛船上。她或許聽不太清楚他們兄弟的對話，可是Thor的語調卻表達出對Loki的在乎。而Loki......如果要她用女人的角度來評論，Loki十足在吃醋。

不過他在吃醋什麼？Jane沒有時間細想，而且現在也不重要了，曾經席捲天上人間的惡作劇之神如今也是一堆白骨。

但是Thor卻沒有放下，在他內心深處，還是有著他弟弟的位置。

「Thor，我和Darcy打算明天離開。」晚風徐來，她和Thor一同漫步在飯店的海灘旁。

「是嗎。」雖然是疑問句，Thor的口氣卻是肯定。Jane抬頭望著他，Thor沒有要挽留也沒有要跟她們離開的意思。

「你還要待在這裡嗎？」Jane真的不懂，Chris倒底是誰？

「是的，我該做的事情還沒有完。」Thor眼中寫滿肯定，那卻讓Jane燃起一股無名火，他到現在還是不肯告訴自己嗎？

「Thor，那個Chris是誰？」開口，Jane是個聰明的女孩，她知道這會是最後一次。

「我...」停頓了許久，Thor搖搖頭。「抱歉，現在還不是時候。」

深深吸了口氣，就是這樣了，Jane很清楚。「我知道了。」她點點頭，沒有在多說什麼。

「謝謝。」Thor感激的笑了。他伸出手習慣性想撫摸Jane，卻被Jane避開。

「我們回去吧。還要收拾行李呢。」邁開步伐，Jane走在Thor前面。

「嗯，好的。」沒有特別在意，Thor只是將雙手插進這幾天穿習慣的牛仔褲口袋。他沒有注意到Jane回程都沒有挽著他的手，他當然也沒有注意到，從Jane眼角滑落下的淚滴。

 

「再見，這幾天真的謝謝你們。」Darcy各給了Chris和Tom一個大擁抱。

「也謝謝妳，Darcy妳真是個有趣的好女孩。」Tom微微彎腰擁抱她，「等之後我們回美國一定要找時間聚一聚。」

「當然，我如果能再排休明年一定去英國看你的舞台劇。」幾天的相處，Darcy早就跟Tom建立起友誼。

「我等妳，那我先把票寄給妳們囉。」

「不要，我要自己買。」

相較於那頭的喜悅分離，Thor和Jane兩個人之前籠罩著尷尬的氣氛。

「你要好好保重。」許久，Jane才擠出一句話。她轉向一旁的Chris。「Thor就拜託你們了。」

Chris因為她的話納悶看看兩人，只是還是點點頭。

「Lady Jane，」Thor想說些什麼，卻被Jane用吻封住口。

「再見了，Thor，等你處理好一切再來找我吧。」輕輕推開他，Jane不知道那會是多久，而她也已經不期望知道。

「好的，我...」一樣，Thor還沒開口又被Jane輕輕壓住唇。

「不要承諾你做不到的事。」

「Jane，我們要登機囉！」Darcy一手拖著行李，一手拉住他。「明年再見囉，我等你們回美國找我們玩。」

「好，路上小心。」Tom也用力的揮揮手，一路目送她們到了登機口，看著她們的背影消失在乘客中。「那，Thor看來最近世界很和平不需要你出動囉？剩下的假期你想做什麼？」

Chris的手再度摟上Tom的腰，今天也是他的電影殺青的日子，接下來到明年一月底，他和Tom有整整一個月的自由時間，他已經開始計畫他們的行程了。

「我...」Thor沒有忘記他一開始來到這裡的目的是什麼，這些日子的相處Thor更加確定Chris是自己兄弟的事實。而今，也該是與他們坦白的時候。「我有一件事想跟你說。」那是Thor頭一次越過Tom只看著Chris。

「嗯？」Chris和Tom交換了困惑的眼神，從Thor的語氣中Tom聽出認真，不管Thor想說什麼，這個地方應該都不適合。「那我們找個地方吧。」

 

 

Thor有整整四天的時間沒有見到Chris。

凝視著在海邊戲水的人群們，白天的海灘和夜晚寧靜的模樣形成強烈對比。Thor什麼都不做，只是靜靜在這裡等著。

他曉得這對Chris來說一定難以接受，這件事肯定顛覆了Chris的整個世界。可是Thor必須要告訴他，他不希望有一天，Chris在毫無準備的情況下發現，就像是Loki一樣，發現自己過去的生活都是謊言。

他沒有和Chris見面，不過Tom每天都來找他。從他口中Thor知道Chris接受的並不好，Thor曉得，但卻也無能為力。他不想給Chris壓力，只能等著Chris自己來找他。

遠處的太陽逐漸往海平面下沈，Thor想起昨天和Tom的會面。

『他還好嗎？』

『嗯，不，Chris說他還需要點時間想想。』坐在他身邊，他們一同看著夕陽落下，有那一瞬間的沈默。

『我不該告訴他的，對嗎？』Thor垂下頭，他很少感覺到如此無力。

『我不覺得你做的是錯的，Chris確實有權力知道真相，不管他接受與否。』Tom的話意外給他鼓勵，『你放心，我認識Chris，他或許看起來頭腦簡單四肢發達，不過其實他是個心思細膩的人。』

『頭腦簡單四肢發達？』沒有聽過的詞彙讓Thor不解的蹙起眉。

『喔，這是地球的形容詞，通常是在講肌肉發育太好的人都不會思考。』一邊說，Tom一邊輕捏了Thor結實的二頭肌。『抱歉，不是在說你唷。在這點上你們真的很像。』

『我和...Chris嗎？』他兄弟的名字在自己唇上念起來有點拗口，Thor還是不太習慣，雖然在Tom的堅持下要Thor以名字稱呼他們，但Thor仍舊不太適應。

『嗯。』輕快的點了頭。『現在我知道Chris為什麼那麼有人群魅力了，他看起來就像個天生的領導者，而確實他就是個神之子，你們兄弟真的很像。』不經意地Tom的肩膀擦過他的，Thor偏過頭，每當Tom提起Chris的時候，他的眼中都閃耀著光彩，彷彿銀河般美麗。有那麼一瞬間Thor希望是自己讓他露出這樣的表情。

『也許吧。』就算像又怎麼樣，Chris擁有著令他羨慕的美滿生活，平靜幸福的人生，那是Thor怎麼樣都換不來的。

『不要那麼沮喪，Chris只是要一點時間。』Tom的手再次搭上他的手臂。『這幾天他或許真的情緒很差，可是應該不用多久他就會好好跟你談一談了。』Thor抬頭望進Tom真誠的眼珠，他發現自己相信Tom的話，不需要其他理由。

只是當他與Tom面對面時Thor才注意到，Tom的左邊臉頰貼著一塊膠布，他記得那是Midgardian口中說的OK繃。『你怎麼了？』Thor下意識的伸手摸過他臉頰，換來Tom皺眉縮了一下身體。

『沒什麼。』他搖頭，拉下Thor的手。

盯著Tom的臉，Thor想起Tom說Chris這幾天情緒很差的事情。『他打你嗎？』問題脫口而出，Thor沒有意識到這是他第一次被Tom握住手－－如果他發現，喜悅會立即湧上心頭－－因為此刻，他只想掐死那個傷害Tom的混帳。

『耶？』Tom愣了一下，但是很快理解Thor口中的"他"是誰。『沒有，當然不是。是我刮鬍子的時候不小心弄傷了。』低著頭，Tom有點不好意思自己的不靈巧。

這個舉動看在Thor眼裡就彷彿Tom在包庇Chris一樣，有哪個男人可以對自己深愛的伴侶動手？特別是Tom，怎麼會有人想要傷害他？『你在為他說話嗎？』Thor沒有發現自己的話語中帶有怒氣，握著Tom的手也跟著收緊。

『Thor？』目光來回掃過Thor的臉和他們的手，Tom突然沈下臉。『我就說了不是。』他用力一扯拉回自己的手。

Thor就算再笨再遲鈍也能感受到Tom散發出的低氣壓，他看著Tom背對自己站起來，像是要離開一般讓Thor覺得自己一定要做點什麼。『我...』他抓住Tom的肩，力道不大，但也足以讓Tom停下腳步。『我誤會了，抱歉。』

『Thor，謝謝你的關心。』Tom轉身面對他，『但是Chris不是那種人，他不會打我。』他用簡單的口吻解釋，不過這卻是Thor第一次不相信Tom的話。

然後今天，他依舊在這裡等著Tom的到來。

「很漂亮的夕陽，對嗎？」不是期待中的聲音，Thor轉過身，身後站著的正是他的同胞兄弟。

「你來了。」站起身，Thor與他平視。和自己相同的臉孔，不管多久，Thor還是有些不習慣。

「我終究要來的對吧？Tom一直告訴我逃避不是辦法。」Chris移開了視線，手插進口袋。「我希望你瞭解，這一切對我不是那麼容易。」

Thor不知道該說些什麼，所以他選擇無言。

「這裡是我的家，是我從小生長到大的地方。」

「我知道，可是你真的是我的兄弟，你也看到了，母親寫的信，還有我們的血。」Thor有點急了，忍不住提高音量。

他讓Chris看著他們的血融合，證明他們彼此真的是同樣血緣的兄弟。

「我知道，可是你要我怎麼簡單接受。」Chris頂了回去。「一個天上來的神突然告訴你你是他們的一族，有誰可以馬上接受這一切？」給了他一個白眼。「而且這不是代表我過去的一切都是假的？」

「真的也好假的也罷，你是我兄弟的這一點不會改變。」堅定的語氣，Thor希望Chris能理解。

「所以我要否定我過去的人生嗎？我這30年的生活都是謊言嗎？」他的拳頭不由得握緊，「那為什麼不打從一開始就讓我知道？當初把我送到這裡的原因是什麼？他們留下了你，可是放棄了我，這又是為了什麼？」

Thor發覺自己沒辦法回答Chris這一連串的問題。他確實不知道母親和父親把Chris放在Midgard上將他當成普通人撫養長大的原因。母親的信裡沒有提到，他一時也不可能去詢問父親。

「他們跟本不要我，那你來找我做什麼？」瞪著他，Chris或許只是個凡人，氣勢卻不比Thor弱。「我其實不懂，你告訴我這一切的原因是什麼？」

「他們沒有不要你，我相信父王跟母后一定有他們的苦衷，兄弟，我...」

「不要叫我兄弟，我不是。」冷冷的打斷他的話。「如果不是那封信，你跟本不會知道我。你有你的完美人生，何必要來打擾我呢？」

完美人生？他叫Thor的生活完美嗎？「你以為我過的開心？明明你在這裡有愛你的家人、」而他呢？他參與了自己母親的喪禮、看著弟弟在他眼前死去、唯一剩下的父親對自己冷漠。「喜歡的工作、還有著陪伴渡過未來的伴侶。」Thor什麼都沒有，他孤伶伶的孑然一身。「我只是希望你知道，兄弟...」

「不要這樣叫我！」Chris爆出大吼。

現在呢，Thor的胞胎兄弟也這麼激烈的否定自己。他到底還有什麼？

「就算我們真的有血緣也好，我不希望參與你的生活，我只想繼續這樣過下去。」丟下這句話，Chris轉身要走。

「等一下，兄弟，聽我...」

「我說了我不是你兄弟。」Chris回頭就給了Thor一拳，不偏不倚打在Thor臉頰上。Chris或許不是神，可是他的力道也足以讓Thor的嘴角滲血。

Thor擦掉嘴唇上的血漬，他猛然想起Tom的臉頰，這個混蛋就是這樣撞擊Tom的嗎？憤怒的火焰吞噬Thor心頭，他反射性出拳往Chris臉上砸去。

Chris一邊閃躲一邊也不甘心的回擊，Thor拉住他的衣領，失去平衡的兩個人跌在馬路邊，相互扭打著。

Thor是個神，Chris卻也不是省油的燈。Thor狠揍了Chris的臉，Chris也回敬他的胸腹幾拳。「你離開我，我不想跟你有任何糾葛。」Chris重重的打在Thor腦上，被打的有點昏的Thor聽不太清楚Chris說了什麼，他只隱約想起Tom，那個高雅溫和的Tom，怎麼可能禁得住Chris這樣的虐待。

氣憤讓他紅了眼，用力的翻過身，他把Chris壓在身下，雙手掐住了Chris的脖子。「你不配，你跟本不配擁有他。你這個野蠻人！」

Chris在他身下奮鬥，拳頭打到了他的眉間，Thor看著自己的血滴在Chris的臉上，順著滑到了剛剛被Thor打傷的顴骨。下一刻，在他手臂下的Chris劇烈痙攣，像是觸電一般的抖動著，呼吸也急促收緊。那副模樣嚇到了Thor，他趕緊放開Chris。

他突然想起他們的血，在他們的血融合的時候，Thor的血液像是有生命一般吞噬著Chris的，Thor那時就有閃過不安的念頭。而如今，他突然知道是為什麼了。

Thor翻倒Chris，看看自己的雙手，用著沒有受傷的拇指大力擠壓著Chris的顴骨，把Chris的血和自己的通通壓出。

許久，Chris才逐漸恢復了呼吸，Thor退開，不敢再碰他。他凝視著Chris。「我也許知道母后不能讓你留在的Asgard的原因了。你可能沒辦法在Asgard生活，她不得不離開你。」或許，Thor猜測，但是真正的理由還是只有父親知道了。

「你就算請我我也不想去。」倒在地上用力的喘氣，Chris那一瞬間真的感受到死亡。

好半天他們沒有出聲，視線只是鎖住彼此。同樣的一張臉看著對方狼狽的模樣，忽然間他們克制不住地笑了出來。

「拜託，老兄，你是神耶，保護地球的神不會這麼弱吧。」Chris的語氣中或許帶著調侃，可是Thor知道他沒有惡意。

「那是因為我沒有帶著Mjölnir，我平常都是和她一起並肩戰鬥的。」Thor將手臂撐在背後，兩人劍拔弩張的氣氛不再。

「Mjölnir？」

「雷神之錘，你們Midgardian這麼叫她。」Thor是多麼熟悉Mjölnir的觸感，他只要握起手就能感覺。「也許之後有機會你該見見她。」輕輕笑著，Thor懷疑也許Chris也能舉起她？

「也許吧。」沒有否定，這對Thor來講已經很足夠了。Chris翻起身，又盯著Thor好一會。「下個禮拜我和Tom要一起去紐西蘭的木屋共渡假期，你要一起來嗎？」

「咦？」Thor似乎沒有想到Chris會這麼問。「可是你們...Tom他...」

「Tom不會在意的，他老是要我多花點時間跟你相處，如果你去的話Tom也會開心的。」走到他跟前，在向他伸出手之前Chris確認手上沒有傷口。「來嗎？」

「好的，我很樂意。」握住他的手，Thor讓他拉起自己。

「走吧，回去拜託Tom幫我們包紮。」雖然他們一定免不了挨Tom的一頓罵。「別看Tom平時優雅謹慎的模樣，其實他還滿常弄傷自己的。久了以後對處理傷口這件事也研究出心得了。」

「所以，他的臉...」Thor又重新回憶起Tom貼著OK繃的臉頰。

「喔，你也注意到囉，昨天他刮鬍子的時候弄傷的。」聳聳肩，Chris似乎早就見怪不怪。「偶爾Tom在小地方上還挺笨拙的，不過可別告訴他我這麼說。」

Thor鬆了口氣－－那真的不是被Chris打的－－所以他的兄弟不是個容易失控易怒的野獸。

也許只有一點點，但他相信他們的關係會逐漸改善。


	2. Chapter 2

他們到了一間小木屋前停下，Thor到處張望。木屋前有一片小廣場，四周被樹林環繞，隱約還能聽見遠處有小河流動的潺潺水聲。「這裡跟Asgard很像。」他不由得想起以前和Loki共同遨遊的山林。

「這裡是我親戚的小屋，他們今年去加拿大度假了。」Chris簡單解釋，用鑰匙打開了大門。「請吧。」做手勢，他讓Thor先進門。

很簡約但是精緻。Thor點點頭，像是相當滿意。

Chris把他們的行李往客廳一扔，回過身把Tom拉近自己，體貼的為他脫下夾克掛在架子上。「謝謝。」Tom揚起微笑向他道謝，令Chris忍不住多偷了一個吻。

Thor在旁邊，他努力深呼吸裝作沒什麼。「你們常來這裡嗎？」轉移目光，他掃過客廳的壁爐和地毯。

「之前待過幾天，不過已經是兩年多前了，之後我們工作太忙，沒有太多時間享受假期。」Tom的手緩慢在Chris肩頭擦過。「這邊有兩間臥室，但是只有一間浴室。」帶著Thor隨意走走看看，Tom似乎對這裡也很熟悉。

「喔，還有因為沒有瓦斯，要燒水得去外面撿柴。」走向他們，Chris從後把Tom包在懷裡，下巴擱在他的肩膀。「我們應該可以仰賴你的幫忙吧？」笑著，Chris拍拍Thor的後背。

「當然。」Thor對這種砍柴生火的工作從來不陌生，儘管部分都是Loki的魔力幫了大忙。

接下來他們有整整三週的時間可以待在一起，在這個杳無人煙的仙境中，遠離工作、遠離群眾、遠離瑣事。光是想到這點，Chris的嘴角就止不住上揚。這是他第一次和Tom有這麼長的休假，儘管他們在一起四年，相處的時間卻是聚少離多。他們各自有各自的工作，有時候他在美國拍戲、Tom則遠在大西洋的另一端。那讓Chris更加珍惜他們任何一點的相處時間。

現在他努力克制把Tom帶進房間推倒在床上的衝動。他感覺Tom的手指擦過他的大腿，曉得Tom也有同樣的心情。「呃，那Thor你睡這間房，我和Tom在這邊。」眨眨眼，他企圖理智一點，別忘了自己還有個主人的身份。「先休息一下，晚點我在跟你介紹一下附近的環境。」

「好的。」Thor應允，聽話的拿著自己的東西走進房間。

看著Thor的背影消失在門後，Chris無法再忍耐的吻住Tom的唇，明明他們每天晚上都睡在一起，可是Chris還是覺得不夠。

「Chris....」Tom輕輕拉扯了他的頭髮，用眼神示意他們應該進房間再繼續。Chris同意稍微鬆開Tom，讓Tom拉著自己進房。「飢渴，是嗎？」一進房間，Chris反而被Tom壓在牆上。Tom嘴裡是調戲的輕鬆語氣，但是身體卻有不同的反應。

「非常。」手掌沿著Tom的脊椎一路往下，Chris最終停在他敏感的腰際。「你應該知道我有多渴望你。」隔著衣服摩擦著，Chris知道這樣會讓Tom不滿足，他期望從Tom口中吐出請求。

「我知道，就像我一樣。」Tom主動搖著下半身貼在Chris身上。「我想要你，Chris。」不管在一起多久，他聽過多少次Tom的要求，但對Chris來說每次都能觸動他心頭。

他撫摸過Tom挺拔的圓臀，一個用力將他的雙臀抬起，用自己明顯的勃起摩擦著他。「你想要我怎麼樣？」Chris含著他飽滿的耳垂輕輕吐息。「你要我在床上佔有你？像平常一樣把你操翻進床墊裡？」滿意地看著Tom的耳朵因為自己染上鮮紅。「還是說我就在這裡，把你壓在牆上，從後面一次又一次的用我的精液填滿你那張飢渴的小嘴？」語音未落，Chris又用手指重壓了一下Tom的股縫。

Tom的臉上滿是紅潮，Chris無法描述這樣的Tom有多麼誘人。他可以很撫媚、又可以很純潔。他可以說著淫蕩下流的言語、但是舉止卻又是高貴典雅。Chris對這樣的他著迷不已。就像現在，Tom的雙手像是害羞般的抵在他胸前，不過誠實的分身卻不由自主的迎合他的磨蹭。「Chris...」Tom著迷的嚷著他的名字，彷彿這是一句咒語，彷彿他的世界只有Chris一人存在。「Chris，Honey...」

拉扯著Tom的髮絲讓他抬起下巴，Chris沿著Tom光滑的臉頰輕輕啃咬，他很溫柔小心的不願傷害他。他們過去曾經談過在性方面的規則與限制，儘管Tom一再告訴Chris就算對他粗暴一點也沒關係，可是Chris還是做不到。他捨不得讓Tom受到任何損傷，就算是因為床上的嬉鬧也不行。

聽著Tom的呼吸變得急促，聲音也跟著低啞，Chris曉得自己也沒有辦法持續這種挑逗前戲太久。他現在急迫需要的是在Tom的身體裡，深深埋在Tom潮濕炎熱的小穴中，和他合而為一。

Chris鬆開一隻手想要解開自己的皮帶，但是卻被Tom阻止。他有點不理解的皺起眉，可是當Tom從他眼前滑落跪下的時候，Chris立即揚起開心的微笑。

也許他更想要的是另外一張小嘴，不過上面的這張也不錯。

Tom鬆開Chris的皮帶一併拉開他的牛仔褲拉鍊，迅速的掏出了Chris勃發的男根。Chris的陰莖在他手中又重又熱，Tom不禁想念起Chris的男根在他體內的時候，而此刻，他已經迫不及待的想要先來品嚐。

他拉著Chris的陰莖頭壓在唇上，把Chris滲出的腺液當作唇膏般抹在嘴上，昂起視線，Chris臉上的表情清楚告訴他他喜歡Tom這麼做。Chris的手扶在他腦後，不是要給Tom任何壓力，只是溫柔的摸著。

指腹按押著陰莖根部，Tom順著Chris陰莖上的突起來回滑動，看著它在手中繼續膨脹。Chris粗啞的喘息從上方傳來，那令Tom包在褲子裡的分身也開始不舒服。

Chris用陰莖頂頂Tom的紅唇，他今天真的沒有太多耐力，他腦中唯一能想的只有趕快被Tom潮濕的熱嘴給包覆而已。

輕輕笑了，Tom喜歡看到這麼渴求的Chris。不打算再逗弄Chris，Tom張開嘴從尖端開始將Chris全部吞入。

「嗚...Tom...」要不是Chris正靠在牆上，他大概早就站不穩了。Tom的嘴吧溫暖濕潤的含著他，舌頭更是靈巧的在他粗壯的周遭滑動，Chris用一手掐住大腿，不斷告誡自己不要隨便亂動，免得害Tom被堵住喉嚨。

Tom以前也有過男性情人，可是從來沒有像Chris這樣，除了比他還要高挑的身材，外加強壯結實的臂膀，甚至連陰莖的長度也讓一般人稱羨。Chris幾乎就是由神打造的完美尤物，而事實上也正是如此，他是神之子，不管是什麼理由他被當成凡人撫養長大，卻怎麼樣都改變不了他體內擁有著是神的血液。

多年的交往讓Tom知道怎麼樣取悅他，除了吸著他的尖端，Tom的手指也在嘴吧含不到的地方擠壓摩擦，偶爾用指尖擦過Chris沈重的兩顆小球。

Tom從不否認他也在吸允Chris的過程中被激起，他無意識的朝著Chris的小腿旁邊靠近摩擦自己的下腹。

Chris的大手柔和地在他髮中纏繞，Tom多想告訴Chris放膽地用陰莖操他，對他粗魯一點也無所謂，他想看到Chris的自制全部消失，僅僅只是沈溺在Tom帶給他的性慾中。

仔細舔著Chris的全部，Tom像個拿到棒棒糖的孩子一樣，心滿意足的邊舔邊吻，看著唾液沾濕Chris的陰莖，整根柱體閃著淫靡的亮光。

體貼如舊的Chris，Tom覺得自己的頭髮被他輕扯。「Tom，我要到了...」就算在慾望的高處，Chris還是依然紳士預先給他警告。

Tom沒有因此離開，他反而加快了動作，嘴唇緊緊的吸住他，故意地用牙齒刮在Chris最脆弱的那一點上。

「Tom！」Chris沒有辦法只能弓起腰，他握住Tom的頭，讓自己洩在Tom口中。

毫無抵抗的把Chris的液體全部嚥下，他繼續用舌頭清潔著Chris的小孔，彷彿一點都不想浪費。他曉得Chris正看著，所以特別大動作的把Chris已經疲軟的陰莖拔出口中，發出了波的一聲。

「喔，Tom。」把Tom從地板上拉起，Chris立即封住他的唇，不在乎從Tom口中嚐到自己的味道。「該換我了。」正想要像Tom一樣跪下去，不過他卻被Tom先一步阻止。

「這次不用了，下一次吧。」Tom的燦爛笑容讓Chris有些納悶，他的手移到Tom的股間，這才發現Tom已經被沾濕的褲子。「你太誘人了，我實在忍不住。」害羞的把臉埋進他胸膛，Tom露出嘿嘿嘿的笑聲。

環住了Tom的腰，Chris用力親吻著他的頭頂，如果可以，Chris真希望自己能夠馬上再硬起來。「我愛你，Tom，我愛你。」Chris在他耳邊低吟，或許現在說這樣的話很八股，可是這確實是他的真心。

「我也愛你。」吻著Chris的下顎，Tom拖著他們兩人往後倒在床上。

 

隔壁房間的Thor輾轉反側，就算Chris叫他休息，可是他怎麼有辦法入睡。單薄的牆壁令他清楚聽見Tom和Chris兩人的喘息。Thor又不是笨蛋他當然知道那兩人在做什麼。他並不意外，他們是伴侶，伴侶之間作這樣的事情本來就是很自然的。

可是讓Thor無法忍耐的，是自己居然跟著他們的聲音起了反應。

Thor試圖想像一些能讓自己冷靜下來的畫面－－比如大口啃掉骨頭的Volstagg，還是對他亮劍把他壓制在地的Sif－－遺憾的都沒有用，最終，他放棄又無奈的把手移到下半身。

手掌包住硬挺，Thor努力告訴自己這只是普通的生理反應，沒有代表什麼特殊的意義。

隱約他聽見Chris喊著Tom的名字。Tom，Thor想起Tom美麗的曲線，瘦長的身軀，纖細的腰身，隱藏在牛仔褲下的小巧翹臀，還有他那個牛奶白的肌膚，觸感應該會是多麼細緻光滑。

Thor忍不住往上頂進自己的手，他把頭埋在枕頭間，裹住偶爾溢出的呻吟。

然後Tom，他的金色短髮，Thor知道他們摸起來像什麼。Tom的微笑、還有他羞澀時把頭埋入手裡的模樣。Thor幾乎忘記罪惡感這一回事，他忘記自己正將他胞胎兄弟的情人當成幻想對象，現在的Thor只是放縱自己沈溺在情慾中。

Tom的眼睛，那是Thor的最喜歡的，深色的綠，像是夏天的樹葉一般。每當Thor看著他的眼睛時，就彷彿跌入了無盡的黑洞，莫名的被吸引住。那雙生動華麗的綠眸，一直都是他的最愛，好像是...

「Loki！」他發出悶哼聲，叫出了他思念的那人的名字，腦中Tom的影像變成他寶貝的弟弟，Thor就這樣在手裡解放出慾望。

他望著髒亂的手心，高潮後的空虛籠罩了他。嘆了口氣，他抽起床頭的面紙清理自己。Thor不知道哪一件事讓他比較感到懊悔，是把他兄弟的情人當成性慾妄想對象；還是他內心中最想要的，一直都是那個和他一起長大、一起玩耍的弟弟。

 

Thor不知道自己什麼時候陷入睡眠，一直到他的房門被人敲擊才清醒過來。

「Thor，你還在睡嗎？」Chris的聲音從門後傳來。「我跟Tom要去附近檢些木柴，你要一起來嗎？」

「好，等我一下。」換上了Midgardian比較輕鬆的衣物，Thor走出門時剛好迎面對上Tom。

「休息的好嗎？」面帶微笑Tom關心的問，可是Tom的話只讓Thor想要臉紅。他好像暫時還沒有辦法直視Tom的目光。

「嗯，還不錯。」點點頭，Thor頓時慶幸自己不是個臉皮薄的人。

「那我們走吧。這個拜託你囉。」Chris交給他一把斧頭，他自己肩膀上也有一把。「請大家為了晚上的熱水澡多多努力吧。」

 

兩個小時以後Thor和Chris各背著一大袋的乾木柴，Tom則僅僅抱著一個小袋子。那讓Tom有點不滿的嘟嘴瞪著Chris，換來Chris寵膩的笑還順帶伸手揉亂了Tom的短髮。

Thor知道Chris多寵Tom，就算Tom是個不折不扣，身高將近190的大男人，Chris對他依舊充滿保護欲。

他們倆的甜蜜模樣令Thor轉開視線，撇過頭他看到一條流速緩慢的小溪。

Chris似乎也注意到了，他開口：「這條溪裡有很多可以吃的魚，明天我們可以來釣魚。」比比溪邊一處寬廣的水域。「那邊還可以游泳，以前我常和我表哥在那邊玩。」

「這就是我寧願冬天來的原因。」Tom小聲嘀咕著，不巧卻被Thor聽見了。

「你不喜歡游泳？」Thor有點想笑，眼前的人該不會是個旱鴨子吧。

「不是。Tom只是討厭釣魚。」Chris攬手搭住Tom的肩，咧嘴大笑為Thor解釋。

「我只是看不出來這個活動好玩在哪裡。」似乎是不滿被Chris當作笑點，Tom退了一步離開Chris的臂彎。「坐在那邊3、4個小時，就只是為了呆等一隻魚上鉤。不了，我寧可把時間花在更有意義的事情上面。」

「拜託，釣魚真的很好玩。」他的話讓Chris跟著表示贊同。「在魚餌被拉扯，釣竿拉起的那一刻是最棒的時候。」Loki也常常因為那樣而展露笑容。

「算了吧，我不覺得。」Tom依然堅決搖頭。「我還是在家等你們回來就好。」

「不要這樣嘛，試試看，說不定你會意外發現好玩的地方。」真誠的望著他，Thor非常希望Tom能和他們一起參與任何活動。也許這只是他私心想要多點時間和Tom相處。

「Tom，Thor這個客人都開口請求了，你能不答應嗎？」Chris再度伸手勾住他，這回Tom沒有再掙脫。

「好吧。」看見Thor和Chris兩人交換了會心的一笑，Tom又補了個但書。「不過你，Chris Hemsworth，還有你Thor Odinson，如果你們兩任何一個人釣到的魚比我還少，那個人就要負責當天的晚餐。」

「喔？」挑起眉，Chris看看Thor。「這是個戰帖嗎？」

「我想是喔。」和Chris做出同樣的表情。「一言為定。」Thor向Tom伸出手。

「一言為定。」他和Thor兩個人各握住Tom的一隻手。

「嘿嘿嘿。」下一秒，Tom展露出自己的招牌微笑。「你們沒有先問過Sarah就和我打賭真是失策。我不愛釣魚，可不代表我不會釣魚。」向兩人拋了個狡猾的笑容。「你們該問問她國中的時候我們吃了一個暑假的魚是哪來的。」

「我們好像被將了一軍？」看著Tom一蹦一跳的開心背影，Chris忍不住脫口而出。

「沒結束前還不見分曉。」Thor的大手壓上Chris肩膀。「我希望明天晚上吃烤魚。」

「那你們可要努力一點了。」Tom自信的音調從兩人前面傳來，讓Chris和Thor不禁感嘆他們一定是被騙了。

 

只是很可惜他們的賭注沒有成形，因為隔天開始，天氣由原本的晴日轉成大雨，一連下了兩天。

『都快要發霉了。』看著窗外的細雨，Tom小小的抱怨。

『氣象說明天就會放晴了。』捏捏他的鼻子，Chris靠到他身後。『不過這個雨真的下的又密又急，很久沒在紐西蘭遇上這樣的天氣了。』

『嗯...傳說中雷神可以帶來風暴？』斜視著旁邊的Thor。『Thor...是你嗎？』

『不，當然不是，我怎麼可能故意破壞我們的假期。』不知覺間，Thor也把自己放入他們之中，用"我們"來形容。

『好吧，我想偉大的雷神Thor應該也不是個會怕輸的膽小鬼。』難得從Tom的口中聽到戲謔的言詞，Thor又想起了Loki，自己的弟弟也常這樣調侃他、激他。

『Tom Hiddleston，』Thor將手搭在他的雙肩。『我絕對不會輸的。』

看著那張和Chris同樣的臉，此時卻皺成一團一副相當認真的模樣，Tom忍不住笑了出來。『喔喔，Chris，看來你要負責做飯了。』

三人互相看了對方，頓時間爆出大笑。

雖然這兩天是豪雨的天氣，但也並非沒有任何收穫。

就像現在，Tom坐在餐廳的椅子上，遠遠地凝視著正在聊天的Thor和Chris。

他好奇的觀察他們。如果不是因為髮型，他們兩個從背後望去跟本就是一樣的人。Tom隱約注意到Thor的肌肉比Chris更為結實壯大一些－－如果你把Chris放在健身房三個月，然後讓他每天只吃小牛、小鹿和小兔子等高蛋白質的東西，那麼Chris應該也會變成那樣－－還有他們的笑，嘴唇上揚的角度，也都是那麼相似。

Tom沒有懷疑過Thor的話。早在他們第一次在海灘上見到Thor，他就覺得Thor有一股莫名的親切感，就像是他第一次遇見Chris的時候。所以當Thor告訴他們他和Chris是兄弟的時候，Tom接受的比Chris還要快。

那些日子他看著Chris掙扎，不知道要抗拒還是屈服於他的真實身世。而如今，Chris已經可以很坦然的和Thor談天，聊著他們的過去、分享他們的興趣喜好。他們是親人、是兄弟本來就該和睦相處，那讓Tom為Chris感到開心，還有為Thor也是。

在Tom的內心僅有一個不安，他只是恐懼著，擔心著Chris會不會離開自己，和Thor一同回到他應該身處的天域。他問過Thor這個問題，問Thor是不是想要帶走他。而Thor卻搖搖頭告訴Tom，他沒有想要對Chris做什麼，他只是想告訴Chris真相，剩下的事情全部是Chris的決定。

Chris沒有跟他提過想跟Thor到神界的事情，Tom也不敢開口問，他怕等他開口以後，這一切的美好就會像夢境般消失。那是現在的Tom還承受不了的。

「如果明天真的放晴了，我們可以先去打獵，這時節特別適合獵野鴨跟山鶉。」Chris建議。「你說你以前也常跟Loki一起去打獵？」

「嗯，不過已經是很久以前了。」不曉得為什麼，他不會介意和Chris跟Tom提起Loki，和他們聊著弟弟，感覺很自然而且輕鬆。「Loki是個很聰明的狩獵者，他很擅長注意小細節，總有辦法建立各式陷阱，誘捕野獸上當。」

「然後再由你負責最後一擊，對嗎。」

「差不多。Loki說過他沒辦法親手殺掉牠們。」Loki曾是那麼善良的人，連對小動物都不願意結束他們的性命。可是後來呢，他居然可以傷害無辜的人類，險些毀了一個城市、數萬條性命。

「那個Loki，和他們說那個破壞紐約的壞蛋...」手指揮一揮，Chris沒把剩下的話說完。就連他這個和Thor相處不久的人也能看的出來Thor對Loki的重視。

「那不是真的他。我不知道Loki怎麼了，但那不是他。」Loki從沒告訴他們在跌落彩虹橋之後，他發生了什麼事。在帶Loki回Asgard之前，他曾問了Loki不止一次，要Loki告訴他他是不是被操控或者洗腦了。可是Loki沒有給他答案，只是靜靜搖頭用著令他心痛的眼神盯著他。「我應該要保護他，可是我卻什麼都沒做。」

Chris拍拍Thor，從知道他的身世以來頭一次慶幸自己是在地球被養大的。他想起Luke和Liam，他的兄弟。雖然他們之間也有著小吵小鬧，偶爾也會因為搶奪遙控器大打出手，但他們是真的愛著彼此，互相扶持互相幫助，當Chris需要的時候他總能倚靠他的兄弟們。

萬一他是和Thor一起長大的呢？光想就覺得可怕，夾在Thor這個哥哥和愛惡作劇的Loki弟弟之間，身為次子的他日子肯定相當難過。或者更糟，他是他們兩個兄長，得負起管教他們或者調停他們的義務。算了，Chris趕緊把這麼駭人的想法拋在腦後。

「比起當你兄弟我寧可當你朋友。」Chris喃喃低唸著。

「嗯？你剛剛有說什麼嗎？」抬起頭，Thor疑惑的望著他。

「沒有什麼。」趕忙轉移話題，和Thor這些日子的相處下來，他是滿喜歡他的。Thor率直、坦白不做作的個性和Chris在某些地方十足契合。無論他們有著同樣的血液與否，就算他和Thor不是兄弟應該也能成為朋友。

他不想直視Thor疑問的目光，逕自站了起來伸個懶腰。「我們該睡了吧？」沒有等Thor回應，他轉頭尋找自家愛人。「Tom？」Chris輕輕喚著，這才發現Tom已經靠在椅背上睡著了。微笑，Chris踱步到他身邊，淺淺地撫摸著Tom的髮絲。

Thor看著Chris攔腰將Tom打橫抱起，Tom睡的很沈就算是這樣的動作也沒讓他醒來。「我先帶他回去睡了。」或許是對Chris的聲音有反應，Tom在他懷裡蹭了蹭，找到了剛好能靠在他胸口的好位置。

Tom這個像孩子般的舉動讓Chris和Thor都笑了出來。Chris抬起頭，正好將Thor看著Tom的溫柔表情收在眼底。他心頭一縮，說不上來那是什麼感覺，只是恍惚間他想起，有人說過雙胞胎之間會有莫名的心靈感應，他們有著相似的個性和喜好。是嗎？

「那，晚安囉。」Thor舉起手，不曉得要做什麼卻又放了下來。「明早見。」

「晚安。」點頭，Chris把Tom抱回他們的房間，小心的把Tom放到床上。

盯著Tom安穩的睡顏老半天，他發出一聲嘆息。「拜託，請告訴我不要。」

 

他們走在山林間，最瞭解這塊森林的Chris走在頭前，Tom則夾在他和Thor中間。

Thor無意識抓緊手上的弓，他身上背著的弓箭是他一個朋友的。

『哇，你要帶那個去打獵唷。』Tom發出讚嘆的嘖嘖聲。『除了在拍戲的時候我從來沒有看過人家用弓箭耶。』伸出手，在觸摸之前他看了Thor一眼。『可以嗎？』

『沒關係。』Thor把弓和箭交給他，凝視著Tom細長纖細的手指擦過箭身。他不禁吞了口口水，他是怎麼了，為什麼這幾天來老像個發情中的畜生，總是把Tom隨意的舉動聯想到下流的地方去。

『真的弓和箭，你們都是用那個打獵的嗎？Cool～』Chris的大手敲在他肩上，讓Thor暫時從妄想回到現實。

『是啊，不過這是我一個朋友借我的。』他想起他跟Avengers的伙伴們提起要去紐西蘭打獵的事情，Clint Barton二話不說快遞了一副備用弓箭給他。他很感激他的朋友，畢竟比起Midgardian使用的長槍他更適合這個。

他們天南地北的聊著，Thor想起他和武士三一起去狩獵的時候，一群男人在一起，殺戮不是他們真正想要的，而是在這段時間中的交流。

他看著Chris以精準的槍法打中一隻野鴨。Chris告訴過他，在山腳下有一間肉舖專門會為他們這群獵人料理動物，他們只要負責把動物帶下去就好。

相較之下Tom就沒有那麼厲害的身手了，幾次開槍他不是射偏就是打歪，換來Thor和Chris的嘻笑。不過Tom似乎也不以為意，他很老實承認這不是他的遊戲，然後再一次宣言會在改日的釣魚競賽中打敗兩人。

「嘿，那是山鶉。」Chris猛地抓住他的手臂。「怎麼樣？Thor輪到你出手了嗎？」他笑，帶有一點挑釁的意味。

Thor目測了一下距離，他注意到山鶉站在山壁邊，啄食著地上的小蟲或小草，山鶉後面是一道見不到底的懸崖，從這個位置放箭，他估計山鶉就算想逃也沒地方可以跑。「可以試試。」他點點頭，從背後抽出一根箭，瞄準了目標。

Tom和Chris都屏氣凝神，看著箭從Thor手中射出，形成完美的弧線，正中山鶉的身體。

「太厲害了。」Tom衝著他就是一個微笑。「我去撿。」望著Tom開心離開的背影，Thor一陣恍神，直到Chris的聲音響起。

「真漂亮。」發出讚嘆，Chris拍拍他的背。「你確定錘子真的比弓箭還要適合你嗎？」他指著Thor腰間掛著的Mjölnir。

在Chris第一次看見雷神之錘的時候，他很難制止心臟的那陣悸動，好像有什麼東西在呼喚他一樣。觸摸到Mjölnir的瞬間，Chris發誓有股電流竄進他指尖，也就是那一刻，他對Thor告訴他的事情完全屈服，打從內心相信他真的和Thor是兄弟。

只是很遺憾他舉不起Mjölnir，就算他們擁有相似的基因，但仍舊無法改變Thor才是Mjölnir唯一的主人。

「是的，雖然我在沒有Mjölnir之前使用的武器就是箭。」下意識的摸了一下Mjölnir，感受到她在腰邊的重量讓Thor覺得安心。「如果你想，我也可以教你射箭，然後你教我這個。」Thor比比Chris擱在肩上的獵槍。

「好啊，回去我們可以在前院立一個標把。」點點頭，兩個人誰也沒有注意到，直到Tom的叫聲傳來。

「Tom！」

「Tom！」同時爆出大吼，他們一前一後朝著Tom滑落的地方衝去。

「Tom！」Thor快一步抓住Tom的手，只見Tom半個身子都落在懸崖邊，下面是深不見底的黑谷。Thor伸出另一隻手抓住Tom的領口處，才發現到這附近的草地和岩石因為前兩天的雨勢變得濕滑，他為什麼會沒有注意到？明明一路上Tom就因為苔蘚多次差點絆倒，他怎麼還如此大意的讓Tom一個人走到這麼危險的地方。

如果Tom因為這樣摔了下去...Thor的內心有種前所未有的恐懼，就像看著Loki在彩虹橋上，後面是無盡無涯的黑洞，然後Loki鬆開手，陷入了永恆的黑暗中...

「Tom，抬頭不要往下看，你沒事的。」再一次Chris的聲音把他喚回現實。「來，把另外一隻手交給我。」他一手撐在Thor肩上，另外一隻手抓住Tom的。「很好，不要亂動，我和Thor抓住你了，我們會把你拉起來。」他看了一下Thor。「好了嗎？」

「嗯。」點頭，Thor等著他的指示。

「好，1、2、拉！」他們一人一邊同時使力，將Tom從峭壁旁拉回。「喔，天呀。」一等Tom脫離險境，Chris馬上將他緊緊抱在懷裡。「Tom，你要嚇死我嗎？」捧起他的臉，Chris仔細檢查Tom的身上是否有任何傷口。在確認他只有手臂上的一些擦傷以後再度將他壓進懷中。

別說Chris，Tom自己也是驚魂未定。他怎麼樣也沒想到只是去撿個山鶉，到了山壁旁邊卻覺得腳下一陣滑，還沒有意識過來，他的一隻手就被Thor抓住了。在Chris胸口，他清楚聽見Chris急促的心跳。「對不起。」

「沒關係，你安全就好。」Chris一下又一下的撫過他的頭，Tom不確定Chris的話是在安慰誰－－是Tom還是他自己－－

Thor握住膝蓋，他差點讓Tom的生命在指尖消逝，他沒辦法想像Tom萬一摔下去，那個曾經每日環繞他的惡夢再次在眼前重現的話...Thor不覺得自己可以經歷過這樣的事情兩次。

他望著Chris和Tom相互親吻著，Chris的眼中清楚寫滿對Tom的愛和珍惜，激起了Thor許久沒有在出現的嫉妒情緒。他多想也把Tom擁在臂灣，告訴Tom他有多擔心他，然後吻他、佔有他...

想法突然讓Thor自己都震驚，他在想什麼？純粹的情慾妄想是一回事，可是這些感情...有點太超過了。

「Thor，謝謝你。」Tom碰到他手臂的瞬間，Thor像觸電般往後縮了一下。Tom的體溫太熱太燙，Thor覺得自己彷彿要被燒壞。「Thor？怎麼了？」

「我...」正想搖頭告訴他沒事，Tom卻倏地竄到他面前。

「Thor，你受傷了！」順著Tom的視線看去，Thor這才發現腹部的衣服染上了鮮紅。激動的腎上腺素讓他感覺不到疼痛，在Tom的提醒下他才意識到，可能是剛剛伸手下去拉住Tom的時候被地上的石塊給劃傷了。

「沒事，這只是小傷而已。」揮揮手，這點傷口對Thor來說真的不算什麼，以前在狩獵或者作戰的時候他遭遇到的損傷比這還嚴重，每一次他也都挺過來了。

「對不起，Thor，對不起。」自己受傷是一回事，可是Tom最無法忍受的是因為他讓身邊的人受到危害。「都是我的錯，抱歉...我...」

「噓，沒事了，我沒事。」Thor捕捉到他眼中閃耀著淚珠，沒有多想，他的手移到Tom後頸上，輕輕在他的頸後摩擦吸引他的注意。「嘿，看我，我沒事，你也很好，這樣就夠了。」

「Thor...」凝視著他，Tom好像有一會的失神。「謝謝。」

Chris把這一切都收在眼底，可是他什麼都沒有說。

 

回去的一路上籠罩著和出發相反的低氣壓，Chris牢牢地握住Tom的手，一秒也不肯讓他離開自己。等到了小屋以後，Tom先替Thor簡單處理了傷口－－Chris和Thor都沒忘記上次的慘劇，所以他們一直都很小心地沒有接觸彼此－－Thor不愧是個神，雖然被血染紅的衣衫看起來很驚人，但等Tom幫Thor上藥的時候，傷痕已經逐漸癒合，出血也跟著停止。

Tom再一次謝謝他，如果沒有Thor的敏捷動作，他現在可能沒辦法完好無缺的坐在這裡了。Thor救了自己，還因此掛了彩，Tom咬住下唇，他應該要多注意一些才對。

『Tom...』Thor用指腹停止他自殘的舉動，Tom這才發覺在包紮的過程中，Thor的手一直都放在他脖子上。Thor的手掌很厚實，溫暖的熱度包覆著他，比Chris更為粗糙的觸感在他唇上來回移動。『我只希望你安全，僅僅如此。』

Tom感激著Thor對他的關照，只是他無法解釋那一瞬間心中的怦然心動是什麼。

處理好Thor之後，Tom回到他和Chris的房間。

Chris起初只是盯著他，什麼都沒有說，下一刻，他將Tom拉到了椅子上。「還痛嗎？」拿出急救箱裡的棉花，他沾了一點優碘替Tom清理傷口。

「不會。」就算會他也要忍耐，他不想在讓他深愛的人因為自己感到難過。

一個眼神就能看穿Tom的善意謊言，只是Chris也沒有戳破。他確認Tom只是皮肉傷後，將他的手臂用紗布包好。「Tom，」Chris有好多話想說，他想告訴Tom他是多麼愛他，他想告訴Tom他不能沒有他，他想告訴Tom他有多麼緊張心痛，他想...

Tom只是用一個擁抱表達。Chris把頭深埋在Tom肩窩，深深呼吸著Tom的氣息。他需要有Tom，他需要確實的感受到Tom是平安、是完整的。

Tom任由Chris把自己拉上床，Chris扯扯他的衣服，Tom馬上知道他要做什麼。他順從的舉起手，讓Chris把他的衣服脫下，下一步是Tom的褲子，然後他看著Chris也脫掉他的。

雖然Tom不確定剛遭遇這一切驚魂的自己是否有心情享受性愛，可是這不是關於他，這是屬於Chris的，只要是Chris想要的，他都會給他。

Chris把Tom放倒在床上，跨坐在他大腿上。他伸手撫摸過Tom的臉頰、頸子、胸膛、腰間直到腿部。一次又一次的來回，可是始終沒有接觸到Tom敏感的性器。

現在他反而搞不懂Chris要做什麼了。只是Chris的觸摸讓他感到安心，Tom輕輕呼了口氣，放鬆身體閉上眼睛。

在Chris停下動作之後有個沈重溫熱的東西壓在他胸口，Tom睜開眼，看見Chris側著頭把耳朵貼在他心臟上。Chris的手放在他腰邊，Tom這才意識到，Chris居然在發抖。

他心疼的想要將Chris抱緊，但卻被他給制止。「Tom，不要動，請不要動。」Chris幾近請求的聲音，Tom怎麼可能拒絕。他安靜的躺了回去，手指撥動著Chris落在自己胸口的髮絲。

他們之間沒有人在開口，就這樣持續了一個下午。

 

隔天Tom在Chris的要求下關在小屋一整天，他知道Chris是保護他，可是他未免也過度擔心了。除了差點把Tom抱著移動還有幾乎舉著碗要喂他吃飯，Chris這些超過的行徑直到Tom開口命令他停下為止。

Tom理解Chris的不安，他拼命安撫著，最終Chris才同意了他們第二天午後的釣魚行。

隔天是個晴朗的好天氣，從一早開始太陽就高掛天空，乾爽舒適的典型紐西蘭氣候。於是一群人在溪邊建立好位置，約定好三個小時以後結算成績。

 

Thor和Chris面面相覷，現在是怎麼回事？時間一分一秒的過去，眼看太陽逐漸西斜，離他們約好的時間只剩不到半小時。Tom好整以暇的靠在躺椅上，拿著月底要開始排練的劇本慵懶背誦著，籃子裡裝著五六條活蹦亂跳的大魚。可是Thor和Chris就沒那麼輕鬆了，到目前為止他們一個人也不過釣到兩條，就算共同加起來也才僅到Tom的三分之二。

「真是不妙。」Thor低語，拉拉魚竿，不過仍然毫無動靜。

「在這樣下去我們晚上真的要做飯了。」不是Chris討厭做飯，只是畢竟他也是個男人，哪個男人會喜歡輸的感覺。

他們看著一條條肥美的魚兒遨遊在岸邊，就在眼前左晃右晃，可是沒有一條對他們的魚餌感興趣。

「我們要想個辦法。」他們兩個交頭竊語的舉動換來Tom一陣笑，就說這兩個肌肉男想要打敗自己？在等等吧。釣魚可是靠技巧而不是靠蠻力。

放下手中的書，Tom踏著輕盈的步伐來到兩人背後，「怎麼樣？先生們？遇到什麼麻煩了嗎？」他露出燦爛的笑容，瞄了一眼他們光用一隻手就能數得出來的收穫。Tom隱藏自己憐憫的目光以免他們兄弟倆太受傷。「這樣好了，你們倆只要加起來贏過我就算贏了，別說我對你們不好。」

「嗯...」他們哥倆互看一眼。「Deal。」然後紛紛向Tom伸出手。

「那你們要好好加油囉。」Tom驕傲自滿的表情令Chris不知該哭還是笑。不過下一秒該換他得意了。

「Tom，我想你與其擔心我們應該顧好自己吧。」Tom循著Chris的視線望去，發現自己的魚竿居然被水流拖離岸邊。「喔喔，真不妙。」

Tom瞪了一眼幸災樂禍的Chris，他沒有漏見連Thor都露出笑意。「吶，Chris...」他發出撒嬌的低聲，用一種磨人的動作擦過Chris的二頭肌。「你可以幫我去撿嗎？」

但是顯然Chris今天有其他事情在心上，他罕見的拒絕了Tom。「沒關係的Tom，這條溪流又緩又淺，連個小學生都淹不死，你沒事的。」邊說他還拍了一下Tom的翹臀。「快去吧。」

「哼。」Tom有點忿忿不平，昨天那個充滿保護欲的Chris到哪去了？雖然很煩人，但是Tom還比較喜歡那樣的他。

他脫下鞋襪擺在一邊，將褲管捲到膝蓋，試了一下水溫，夏天的河水被陽光曬的溫溫暖暖，Tom踩進水中。雖然溪水很淺，不過他的釣竿卻因為河水的流動被推到了下游處，他必須要多走幾步才能搆得到竿子。

「耶，Thor，你是不是說過你捕魚比釣魚厲害。」Chris拍了他的手肘吸引他的注意力，他們一開始還很悠閒聊天的時候Thor這麼告訴過他。Chris看了一下Tom，確定他背對著他們。「你快點下去抓一條起來，這樣我們還有機會打成平手。」

「咦？」Thor停頓了一下，不過只有短短一秒，他用力點頭彎下腰。把比賽中應該存在的運動家精神全都拋在腦後，他可是落過狠話說自己不會輸的，他怎麼能讓Tom瞧扁自己？怎麼樣都要贏的想法佔據了Thor心中，一時間他也顧不得什麼高尚的人格或者公平性。

Thor的抓魚技術確實不是嘴上說說，他用最短的時間鎖定目標，大手往水中探去，一尾活蹦亂跳的魚就這樣被困在Thor手中。

「快點、快點。」Chris把籃子推過去，就在Thor要把魚放進去的那瞬間。

「喂，你們作弊。」Tom快步朝他們走去。他才剛撿到釣竿，轉回頭就見到Thor抓起魚而且正要把牠放進魚籃中。「這樣不公平。要放回去。」Tom扯著Thor的手臂，原本滑溜溜的魚就已經很難抓好了，再加上被Tom這麼一拉，Thor試圖要顧好手裡的魚，還要平衡好身體，只是下個瞬間，悲劇就在他們眼前發生了。

沒有站穩的Thor碰到了自己的魚籃，然後他的籃子撞到旁邊Chris的，兩個人的籃子翻倒在岸邊，他們就這樣眼睜睜看著辛苦釣上的魚一溜煙通通竄回溪中。

「嗯...喔喔。」模仿著Chris方才的口氣，Tom發出幸災樂禍的聲音使他們回過神。「看來這是老天給你們的懲罰。」兄弟倆互看之後，Chris先跳進河裡，感受到危機的Tom反射性的往後退去。「你想幹嘛？」

「這是我們的台詞吧。我們的魚都被你弄翻了，你要怎麼補償我們？」吸著水氣的牛仔褲讓他不好移動，但是Chris可沒有那麼簡單放棄。

「是啊，Tom，都是因為你拉了我。」一邊的Thor也跟著點頭，加入了Chris。他們交換了一個眼神，有默契的一齊露出微笑，然後同時撈起水往Tom身上潑去。

沒有預料的Tom被河水正中面頰，但是他可不會這樣就投降，他不甘的濺起水花朝兩人回敬。「願賭服輸，明明就是你們輸了。」

「Thor。抓住他，我們要告訴他是誰輸了。」看著兩個人高馬大肌肉發達的男人朝他逼近，Tom不禁思索他有哪裡可以逃。他漸漸後退到了平坦的河床處，這一塊是Chris說過可以游泳的地方，那讓Tom揚起微笑。

「如果你們抓得到。」Tom縱身潛入水中，快速拉開與他們的距離。「來呀。」一邊朝他們潑水，一邊發出挑戰般的宣言。

「上吧。」

沒有人在乎自己身上還穿著衣服，他們在溪裡笑鬧著打著水仗，這是Thor從失去弟弟之後頭一次笑得如此開心。

 

他們拖著沈重的濕衣服回到小屋，「所以最後是誰贏了？」Tom轉頭看著Chris，臉上帶著狡黠的笑意。

「你說哪一個？釣魚還是水仗？」Chris帶著笑，毫不在意的從後貼上Tom潮濕的襯衫。「你渾身都濕透了。」

「你也一樣呀。」任由他將自己摟進懷裡。Tom默許Chris一顆顆解開胸前的鈕釦。「Thor已經去洗澡了嗎？」

「嗯，我剛剛叫他先去了。」低下頭，Chris用鼻間蹭著Tom的肩胛骨。「可以嗎？」紳士般的徵詢著Tom的意見，不過Chris的大手已經探入他胸口，沿著Tom的鎖骨一路往下摩擦。

「如果我說不呢？」揚起惡作劇的微笑，Tom挺起臀往Chris的腹股溝處摩擦，清楚感覺Chris的勃發壓在自己身上。

「我想想。」他的唇滑過Tom耳際，溫熱的氣息吐在臉頰旁邊，下一秒，Chris無預警的含進Tom的耳垂。時而輕舔時而細嚼，Chris手指也用著同樣的節奏折磨著Tom小巧的乳尖。「我該怎麼做呢？」隔著牛仔褲，Chris空閒的另一隻手捧起Tom的硬挺。「Tom...告訴我。」

「啊～」呻吟從Tom嘴間逸出，他的身體習慣性陷入Chris的撩撥中。伸手，他拉住了Chris的金色頭髮，扭過他的頭讓兩人的唇最終交疊。

Chris熟悉溫暖的嘴唇，讓Tom主動將舌頭推了進去，他的舌頭被Chris吸住糾纏，身體也被Chris有力的雙臂緊緊困住，他的世界縮小到彷彿只剩下Chris而已。

房內的溫度迅速攀升，兩個人感覺不到潮濕衣物帶來的寒意，他們急切剝去彼此的衣服，想要感受到對方赤裸的肌膚。

輕輕推著Tom，Chris把他壓到床邊，看著Tom重重一聲下沈到柔軟的床墊上。Chris像在欣賞美景般上下打量著Tom。Tom的臉頰因為情慾泛紅、眼底流露出渴望，原本白晰的胸口因為自己的揉捏而留下印子、乳頭因為他的刺激而高高挺起，還被牛仔褲包裹著的分身更是因為無法解脫所以挺起一大塊。

「Tom，你還告訴我怎麼做呢？」Chris雙手抱著胸，銳利的眼神掃過Tom全身，那明顯的視奸令Tom從脊椎骨泛起酥麻。

不過Tom也是個男人，他當然不會這麼簡單就求饒。沒有回答Chris的問題，Tom把手移動到褲子的鈕釦上，緩慢的解開鈕釦，拉下拉鍊，釋放出自己腫脹的分身。

他看著Chris因為自己的舉動咽了口水，滾動的喉結使Tom迫不及待想要把它含進口中吸舔，可是還不是時候，他想。

Tom繼續拉下褲子，雙腳一蹬把濕透的褲子踢到旁邊。他在床上找了一個舒服的角度，把枕頭放到背後靠著，緩緩打開自己的雙腿，確保Chris能有最佳的觀賞位置後，把手移到自己的分身上緩緩滑動。

Chris跪到他身旁，直直凝視著，那令Tom忍不住展現嫵媚的笑容。他更進一步張開，手指從分身的頂端往下到根部，輕輕握住抽拉。另一隻手在胸前漫遊，他用食指和拇指搓揉敏感的乳尖，偶爾拉扯偶爾按壓，用著他最喜歡的方式律動著。

「哈...啊...」Tom不止沒有克制他的喘息，反而故意的放大音量。他知道Chris喜歡聽見他，Chris說過太多次他喜歡Tom的聲音，而Tom也很好的懂得利用這一點。

收回原本握在分身上的手，他的手指被自己溢出的液體給沾濕，那讓Chris下意識的舔了嘴唇，伸手抓住他的，似乎是想把Tom的手指放進口中。

「嗯哼。」沒有讓他這麼做，Tom輕輕扯著手腕，再一次摩擦了自己的分身尖端，確保指尖因為腺液足夠潮濕之後，緩緩地往他的股縫間滑落。

「God、Tom...」Chris和Tom同時倒抽了一口氣，Chris瞪大眼睛，看著Tom修長的手指探入自己的後穴，乾澀的花蕾好像不習慣外物的入侵，阻礙著Tom的動作。

稍微用力將一個指節推入，就算只是這麼一小段而已，就足以讓Tom滿頭大汗，從他上一次和Chris做愛已經有一陣子了，更不用說他用的潤滑跟本不夠。

「夠了，Tom。」溫柔的拉開他的手，Chris含住Tom剛剛放在體內的手指。「讓我來。」Chris撈出他們放在床頭櫃的潤滑劑，打開蓋子擠出一些在手上。他輕吻Tom的膝蓋要他放鬆，溫和緩慢的將手指推進Tom體內。

Tom仰起頭大力吸氣感受Chris粗大的手指撐開他。不管Tom曾經被進入多少次，一開始還是會覺得不舒服。Chris似乎也察覺他的緊繃，手掌撫在Tom的腹部按摩。「Tom你好緊，放鬆點。」

Chris相當溫和而且有耐心的開拓他，手指從一根到兩根，Chris不在乎需要花上多久的時間，儘管他自己的陰莖早就硬的發疼。他沿著Tom緊緻濕熱的內壁淺壓，在Tom沒有意識過來的時候把第三根手指也插了進去。

「Chris，可以了，我要你。」他挺起上身，攬住Chris寬闊的臂膀，Tom用額頭蹭著他的下巴。

「再一下下。」吻過Tom的頭頂，他沒有停下手上的動作，直到Tom有點急躁的拉出他們。

「拜託，Honey，不要讓我求你。」唇落在Chris的肩上和鎖骨，Tom臉上滿是情慾帶來的豔紅。

「你從來不需要求我。」再擠了一些潤滑液擦在自己的陰莖上，他們老早就捨棄保險套這東西，從交往以來，Tom只有Chris，而Chris也只有Tom。「深呼吸。」他在Tom耳邊低吟，緩慢的把自己推入Tom的小穴。

他埋在那裡不動，一方面給Tom時間適應，一方面也享受著被Tom柔軟的嫩肉包裹住，等到Tom原本皺起的眉頭放鬆以後他才開始律動。起初只是小幅度的移動，他微微搖晃著腰讓陰莖逐漸深入。這樣抽插幾次之後，Tom也主動挺起下身迎合他。

Tom的配合讓Chris終於放開顧忌，大膽地加快進出的速度。

Chris垂下頭，親吻著Tom的眉宇和鼻間，他一手勾住Tom一邊的大腿，將他們分別放到自己肩上，抬起Tom的臀部。角度的改變讓Chris更容易頂到Tom的深處，像在這時候Chris就會非常感激Tom平時有在做瑜珈。

碩大的巨根毫不留情的掠奪他，那已經有一段時間了，Tom幾乎忘記這種被填滿的感覺。Chris每一下都精準的戳到他的前列腺，甜蜜的快感從脊椎處湧起，Tom可以清楚感受到Chris陰莖上的紋路，幾次的插入彷彿都頂在他的胃上。

房間內只剩下他們的呻吟與交合處傳出的糜糜水聲，換做平日一定會令Tom羞的抬不起頭，可是當Chris的大手握住他的股間將他分的更開，Tom早就沒辦法思考其他事情了。

「Chris，好深、太進去了。」他的手抵在Chris胸前，宛如要把他推開，可是Tom的屁股又不自覺想要更多，矛盾的慾望讓Tom的眼角滲出淚來。「不行了，我...」Tom的分身高高聳立，隨著Chris的進出擦在Chris的腹肌上，僅僅是這樣的刺激對Tom來說還是太多。「Chris、Chris。」他不停呼喚著愛人的名字，可是他究竟要的是什麼？

「Come、Tom，Come for me。」簡單的幾個字語吐在Tom耳邊，Chris用力一挺腰，龜頭正好壓在他的敏感腺體上，Tom不由自主的弓起身，沒有碰觸自己就達到高潮。

緊縮的腸壁牢牢絞著Chris的陰莖，那讓他的律動逐漸失去節奏，Chris衝刺幾下之後也跟著射了出來。

心臟劇烈的作響，Chris努力吸了幾口氣，看著自己疲軟的陰莖從Tom洞口滑出，他強迫自己站起來，從椅子上拿了一條毛巾清理兩人。

「嗯...」疲憊的攤在床上，Tom沒有力氣移動，也不能開口說話，他任憑Chris擦乾身上的汗水和液體。

Tom慵懶無力的模樣令Chris揚起嘴角，隨手將毛巾丟在一旁，Chris躺回床上，拉起被子蓋好他們。「要去洗澡了嗎？我想Thor應該洗好了。」

「晚點。」簡短的答覆加上Tom平緩的氣息，Chris不需要低頭就知道他睡著了。Chris伸手攬過Tom的腰，和他一起陷入夢鄉。

 

 

他們又這樣渡過了幾天清閒的生活，一直到某一天早上。

Chris的手機鈴聲劃破清晨的寧靜。「嗯～」Tom被突來的聲響吵醒，還想睡的他把頭往枕頭裡埋了進去。

一樣也是睡眼惺忪的Chris伸長手勾起手機接聽。「喂？」他坐起身半靠在床頭，壓低了音量，小心不要吵到Tom。

儘管Tom還想多瞇一會，一向淺眠的他沒辦法這麼容易在入睡，他索性把頭移到Chris的腿上。

Chris很自然的將用手指梳動他的髮絲，溫暖舒服的感覺讓Tom發出像隻小貓般的咕咕聲。他隱約回憶起Chris曾告訴過他想看他長頭髮的樣子。Tom至今還沒有留過長髮，他天生就是自然捲，太長的頭髮反而不好整理。所以就算Chris這麼對他要求，Tom依然沒有答應。

不過也許他下次可以接個需要留長髮的角色？就像Thor常常提到的他的弟弟Loki一樣，有著一頭烏黑漆亮的長髮。

Chris指尖突然收緊，那令Tom困惑的昂首看他。只見Chris皺起眉，嘴上嘟囔著：「是嗎...好吧...我知道了。」掛下電話以後滿布愁容。

「Chris？怎麼了？」

「呃...」抓抓自己的頭髮，他似乎很難開口。「片子出了點問題，有幾個鏡頭要我回去補拍。」他的臉上寫滿歉疚。「Tom對不起，我...」Tom什麼都沒有說，只是用吻封住了他剩下的話。

「Chris我們以前談過這件事了，你不用感到抱歉。」摟住了他，Tom不會說出自己很寂寞或者是要Chris留下來之類的無理要求，打從交往之初他們就決定，就算這段路走得再艱辛再困難，他們都會一起挺過去，而且他們也會盡最大努力保護彼此的事業。Tom沒辦法在工作和Chris之間作選擇，他同樣也不希望Chris寧願為了自己放棄他喜歡的工作。「什麼時候要走？」

「如果定得到機票，最快今天下午就要回去。」臉貼在Chris胸口，雖然嘴上說的輕鬆，Tom其實難掩內心的失望。

「什麼時候回來？」他環繞著Chris的肋骨打轉，印下一個個吻在他領口。

「我不知道，一結束我馬上回來。」他也不曉得會花上多久？有可能是幾天，最糟糕是幾週。他看著Tom垂下眼皮，Tom以為他把情緒隱藏得很好，不過對方可是Chris。「你會想我嗎？」故意用著撒嬌的語氣，Chris眨眨眼，像隻大型犬般的乞求表情。

「現在就想了。」露出了微笑，或許他們現在必須要分開一陣子，但是他們還有更長的未來會一起渡過。「我猜我不能留下吻痕囉？」細碎的吻落在他的肩膀和脖子，Tom翻身跨在他雙腿間。

「嗯～我會讓化妝師想辦法。」抓住他的屁股壓向自己，在分離的時間到來之前，他們還能把握機會溫存。

 

 

Thor和Tom一起送別了Chris，他看著Tom依依不捨的模樣。Thor也應該要感到遺憾的，遺憾沒有辦法和他的兄弟多點時間交流，可是他的內心卻也因為能和Tom獨處而暗自竊喜。

他不確定自己能做什麼，隨著Chris的離去Tom似乎也被帶走部分的生氣，他想做些什麼轉移Tom的注意力。「Tom，你接下來有想要幹嘛嗎？」

「嗯～」Tom伸了個懶腰，他和Chris纏綿到中午，現在腰骨還微微發痠，可是他現在還不想回到那個充滿Chris味道的房間。 我們可以去撿些柴，家裡剩的不太夠用了。

「好啊！」爽快的點了頭，Thor注意到Tom頸上的紅痕。「Tom？你被什麼東西咬了嗎？」他下意識碰觸那個地方卻換來Tom臉紅著閃躲。

「不，這是...」他羞澀的表情直擊Thor下身，在轉轉他那顆不靈敏的腦袋之後，瞬間他理解Tom脖子上的印子原來是吻痕。

「喔，抱歉。」尷尬的收回手，兩人間籠罩一陣沉默。最後是Thor嘆了口氣打破寧靜。「走吧，在太陽下山之前。」

「好。」 

Thor別開頭，強迫自己不要在盯著Tom白皙的脖子。他按住沈悶的胸口，感受到一股難以言喻的刺痛，這是Thor過去從來沒有的體驗。

 

接下來的幾天他們沒有特別計畫要做些什麼。Tom和Thor分享著他愛好的莎士比亞，他聽著Tom精闢解析著這位英國作家的寫作技巧和他的作品給後世帶來多大的影響。

老實說，Thor一個字也聽不懂，書籍或文學向來是弟弟的範疇不是他的。但是他還是耐著性子，只因為他喜歡Tom的聲音，也喜歡看著他談到喜好的事物時，眼中閃爍著銀河般的光彩。

有時候他會讓Tom替他朗讀其中的文章，低沈柔和的嗓音，加上抑揚頓挫的語調，每次都令Thor覺得安心和平靜。

只是他不喜歡，他討厭見到Tom在跟Chris講完電話後眼裡的失落。那之後他就會故意拉著Tom要他多講幾篇莎士比亞的故事給他聽，他知道自己這樣做的有點刻意，但是明顯看穿的Tom卻也什麼都沒有說。

然後他還經歷過了非常新奇的事物－－陪Tom對戲。

他看著Tom瞬間從溫文儒雅的普通人，瞬間轉換成在沙場上閱歷無數的將軍領將，當Tom進入戲中的角色總使他嘖嘖稱奇。彷彿換了一個人似的，Thor禁不住想，Tom真的是個天生的戲子。

在一天他陪Tom唸過台詞，看過Tom戲劇張力十足的表演之後，他們並肩坐在沙發上。

「Thor，你有什麼超能力嗎？」Tom盯著他一會，突然的開口。

「超能力？」他皺起眉，這又是什麼沒有聽過的名詞。

「耶...類似魔法之類的，地球上有一部漫畫，裡面在說一群有超能力的變種人，像是有人會讀心呀，有的人可以操縱鋼鐵，還有會從眼裡射出雷射光的人。」抱持著興趣的眼神望著他。「所以呢？Thor，你會什麼嗎？」

「呃...」這些事情聽起來比較像是會發生在Loki身上的事。「我好像都沒有。」

「是喔。」轉轉眼，Tom似乎也沒有特別失望。「我以前和Chris討論過，如果有超能力會想要什麼，他想要可以穿越時光的能力，我想要變隱形。」

「嗯...」Thor因為他的話想起什麼。「我可以呼喚暴雨和閃電，這樣算嗎？」雖然那多少是靠著Mjölnir的力量。

「當然算囉。還有什麼？」

「我可以飛。」揮動Mjölnir的時候他可以在天空四處移動。

「哇，真棒。」他的眼睛裡寫滿羨慕。

「你想嗎？」對他伸出手，Thor想讓他更驚訝一些。「我可以帶著你一起。」

「真的嗎？我想試試看。」

Thor領著他們到了屋外，這間中他沒有放開Tom的手，Tom也沒有掙脫。抬起頭，今天的夜空清澈無雲，只有月亮高掛在天際。「準備好了嗎？」他一手握起Mjölnir，另一手把Tom的腰攬向自己。

「嗯，我應該...」他不知道要把手臂放在哪裡，有些無所適從的模樣讓Thor笑了出來。

「這邊。」他把他纖細的雙手繞上自己的脖子。「抓好我。」他看著Tom的綠眸，帶有一些緊張和期待，然後輕輕點了頭。

Thor轉轉心愛的Mjölnir，將錘子往天空一舉，兩人就這樣浮在半空中。

「哇。」向來滔滔不絕的Tom此刻也說不出半句話。從天空俯瞰著他們住的小屋和山林，他才意識到這一片地方有多麼廣大，所有的景色是那麼渺小卻又清晰。

涼風吹起了Tom衣間，沐浴在月光下的Tom看起來更加白晰晶瑩。「如果你想，我們可以到別的地方去。」Tom臉上的驚訝和感動也影響到他，如果Thor可以，他更想把Tom帶到一個沒有人知道的地方，只屬於他們的，只屬於他和Tom。他放在Tom腰間的大掌不自覺收緊，這種不想放開的心情究竟是什麼？

「沒關係，這裡就很好了。」他容易滿足的搖搖頭。這裡的夜幕已經夠漂亮，Tom想，他可能一輩子也不會忘記這一晚。「Thor，謝謝你。」他的額頭貼到Thor肩膀，不知道為什麼，面對Thor他可以很自然的對他撒嬌，就像是面對Chris一樣，是因為他們是雙胞胎嗎？

「我不...」低下視線，他正好見到Tom裸露的頸線，之前Chris留下的痕跡現在淡到幾乎無法分辨。要是這個地方印上的是他的記號呢？Thor宛如被下了迷咒般往那處靠近，他想...他想要...

「Thor？」當那雙湛綠色雙瞳凝望著他，Thor才赫然驚醒過來，他在做什麼？「怎麼了？你的臉色好差。」修長骨感的手指覆上他臉頰，Thor的心臟跳動到像是要炸開一般，害得Mjölnir差點從他的手裡滑脫，也害兩個人往下掉落了半公尺。「嗚哇。」Thor趕忙抓牢Tom，把他壓靠在胸口。

「抱歉，沒事吧。」

「沒事，這也算是驚喜之一嗎？」臉上依舊帶著微笑，看來這個小意外並沒有給Tom負面印象。Tom的指腹在結實的肩胛骨上移動，他們近的可以嗅到彼此的氣息。「Thor，可以帶我在這附近飛嗎？」並沒有注意到兩人之間曖昧的距離，Tom誠摯的請求。

「好。」他把剩下的你說什麼都好這半句話吞回肚子。「走囉。」

「嗯。」Tom的表情讓Thor頓時覺得一切都值得，為了Tom，做什麼都值得。

 

「好，我知道，嗯嗯，沒有關係。」他一邊和Chris通著手機，一面單手撥動著眼前豐富的食材。「你確定嗎？那真是太遺憾了，我會跟Thor全部吃光光的。」雖然話語間貌似開心的玩鬧，可是Tom臉上的表情卻不是這樣愉悅。

那就是Thor早上一醒來就看到的畫面。小屋的客廳堆疊著不少處理的青菜和肉類跟海鮮，還有一箱的啤酒跟幾瓶紅酒、白酒。這個是...宴會嗎？

「知道。你也多小心，嗯。我愛你。」Thor別過頭，這三個字環繞在他腦海中，他猛然想起Loki，他的弟弟，他也是那麼的愛他，只是如今，說什麼都太遲了。「Thor，你起來了。」

「嗯。」他強迫自己不要再去思考那些悲傷的事情。「怎麼了？這些東西？」

「這是Chris和我之前訂的，想說可以在外面烤肉。」他們原本是計畫白天可以在河邊游泳，三個人能夠盡情的隨興玩鬧。晚上呢，就在屋外的空地升起個小火堆，搭上烤肉架配著酒精飲料，享受著夜晚的微風和月亮。

他們預定的食物和器材如期送到了，可是應該要在身邊共享的那個人卻不在了。「現在看來這些東西對我們倆個似乎太多了。」他的面容又染上憂鬱，Thor的指甲不自覺陷入手心的肉裡，因為唯有如此，他才能克制自己不將Tom擁入懷中安慰。

「那要等Chris回來嗎？」他其實真的想要問的是：難道我不夠嗎？

「沒關係，Chris說他沒有那麼快能趕回來，至少還要再兩三天，等到那時後這些東西也不能吃了。」拿起一包沾好烤肉醬的頂級牛肉片，「這樣太浪費這些食物了，乾脆我們今天就來把他們吃掉吧。」將一包肉片推到他面前。「你看，這可是高級的安格斯牛唷。」儘管Tom臉上帶著微笑，Thor卻看的出來，Tom的笑容跟本沒有到達眼裡。

「Tom，要是不開心就不要勉強自己笑了。」他把手貼上Tom的臉頰。「你不需要那麼辛苦。」

「Thor...」微熱的體溫從掌心傳來，莫名撫慰了Tom的寂寞。Thor和Chris雖然是兄弟，卻又不太相似。Thor比Chris多了一分滄桑和成熟，當Thor用如此誠懇的語氣配上他那口獨有的低沈腔調，那要Tom怎麼可能不被打動。「謝謝你。」這些日子來他對Thor道了多次的感激？「我很高興還有你在這裡陪我。」

「只要你想要，我會一直陪在你身邊。」Thor沒有意識到自己許下多大的諾言，他甚至也沒有對Jane講過類似的話。

激盪在他們空氣中的張力一觸即發，只是遲鈍如Tom，他完全沒有注意，還用臉頰蹭了蹭Thor的手心。「怎麼樣？既然有這麼多東西，我們可以從現在就開始烤一整天囉。」

「好啊。」依依不捨的收回手，Thor只想多靠近他一點，再近一些。

 

Thor不得不說這真是另一個愉快的體驗。一開始，Thor堅持要展現一下Asgard的傳統石板烤肉給Tom看。他去溪邊找到一塊接近長方形的扁平石板，在下面搭好柴火－－雖然生火這件事讓Thor有點小糗，沒辦法，他過去都是靠Loki的魔力輕鬆點火，最後他還是必須要仰賴Midgardian常用的火種點燃火苗－－豪邁的把一整包肉片全部灑上。

油脂被熱度擠出，順著石板滴落在炭火上，天然的燃料助長了火焰，把肉片燒的滋滋作響。

「好酷。」像個孩子般新奇的看著Thor翻動著石板上的食物。「這樣真的就熟了耶。」

「對呀，你要嚐嚐看嗎？」筷子夾起了一塊肉片，因為本來就調好了味，不需要另外加上沾醬就可以直接吃。送到Tom面前，只見Tom就這樣張開嘴一口咬下。Thor瞬間呆愣住了，共食的概念又迅速佔據他的腦袋。

「好吃～嗯？Thor？」Tom這時終於發現Thor的僵硬。「咦？」他的視線來回在Thor臉上和停在半空的筷子間打轉，猛然回憶起Thor曾說過的話。「喔喔，抱歉，太超過了嗎？」吐出舌頭他露出天真的傻笑。

這一刻他除了把Tom小巧潤紅的舌頭吸進口中以外沒有其他的想法。「不，沒關係。」直到Tom有點擔憂的在他面前揮揮手，Thor才從妄想回過神來。

「不過Thor，這真的很好吃耶，好嫩好多汁。」舔舐過下唇，Tom毫無自覺這樣有多誘惑人。Thor只好再度轉開目光，他的理智呢！Thor在心底大吼，卻不經意見到一旁烤肉必備的食材之一－－熱狗。天呀，這個烤下去還得了，Thor不認為自己有辦法冷靜的面對Tom在眼前啃熱狗。他只好拿起身邊的啤酒大灌了一口。Midgardian喜歡的啤酒嘗起來有些苦澀，沒有他常喝的蜂蜜酒那麼香醇順口。

「這麼早就喝酒唷？」天空的太陽正高掛，現在還只是中午。「現在就開始喝不怕醉嗎？」

「不要緊的，我以前曾經和我的朋友Fandral比賽喝酒，那次我們喝了一天一夜。」雖然Volstagg喜歡吃東西，不過他們之中真正會喝酒的卻是Fandral。

「喔？那後來是誰贏了？」問著，他也替自己開了一瓶。儘管說啤酒不是他的最愛，但是在這種情況下將就點也沒關係。           

「當然是我。」在Tom的注視之下Thor怎麼也不可能說出那次其實是平手，因為最後他得要靠Loki攙扶才能回到房間。

「我猜也是。」誠摯的信任語氣反而另Thor坐立難安，他拿起酒罐唏哩呼嚕的全部吞掉，喝光之後他習慣性將瓶子往地上一扔。「Another！」當Tom對他投以疑惑的目光他這才想起，對了Midgardian沒有這樣的習俗，好一陣子沒有被Jane她們糾正害他漸漸忘記了。「啊，這...」

「在Asgard都是這樣嗎？」他似乎被這種異國風俗給吸引。跟著他快速乾完自己的啤酒，然後學著Thor的動作。「Another！耶嘿嘿。」做完之後他又露出有些害臊的招牌笑聲。

Thor也跟著笑了，他向Tom遞出新的一瓶啤酒。享受著啤酒配美食，他聽著Tom聊起過去和家人出遊爬山的故事，然後時常有罐子摔在泥地上的沈悶聲響，Thor感受到許久未體驗的祥和與幸福。

 

他們在屋外待到太陽西下，吃飽喝足的兩人決定回到小屋客廳繼續續攤。Tom開了瓶紅酒，飽含香氣的飲料令他一杯接著一杯，很快的他又慫恿Tom在開了另外一瓶。

客廳裡只有一張雙人沙發，體格魁梧的Thor佔據了泰半位置，Tom只能擠在他和沙發扶手中間。

或許是靠的太近，Thor可以清楚感覺到Tom因為酒精而發燙的肌膚，他們的言談間都帶著酒氣，可是沒有一個人在乎。

「還要嗎？」甜甜的嗓音在他耳邊響起，他的理智或許清晰，但是感情早就淪陷。Thor一直都不覺得自己醉了，直到他望進Tom深邃的綠色眼珠裡。

下一瞬間，Thor不清楚是誰先吻了誰，等到他意識過來，他已經將Tom壓在沙發上。

Tom的手臂掛在Thor腦後，手指陷在他的頭髮中。Thor原本以為自己會被推開，可是Tom只是把他往唇上壓的更緊。他可以聞出Tom帶著酒味的氣息，那原本應該要讓Thor更冷靜的。Thor是這裡唯一清醒的人，他該知道自己在做什麼，沒有人會對一個喝醉的人出手－－更何況對方還是他胞胎兄弟的情人－－Thor的正直人格正在對自己大聲咆哮：停下、快停下！！

似乎沒有發現Thor正在天人交戰之中，Tom的手指滑到Thor脖子上，摩擦著他從衣服露出來的那一塊，同時蠕動了下半身，讓兩個人的胯下完全緊貼在一起。

Thor明明是個雷神，但此刻卻像是被閃電打中般抽了一下。他看著Tom大方的抬起腰，用他的慾望摩擦著自己，柔軟的喘息聲從他們交疊的唇舌中漏出。

Tom醉了，Thor反覆告訴自己，他喝醉了，根本不知道自己在做些什麼，他可能也根本就認不得他是誰。Thor這麼想，卻不能停住自己的手探進Tom單薄的T袖內，感覺著Tom細緻肌膚在手下的觸感。

當Thor微涼的大手撫上Tom灼熱胸口的時候，Tom反射性往上一頂，打開兩條修長的雙腿包纏住Thor的腰際。

不行，不可以！該是他住手的時候，在Thor還僅存著些微的理性，在他還能抽身的時候。

不曉得是花了多大的克制力他才把手從Tom衣服下抽回，另外一手從Tom的臉頰旁邊撐起自己，此刻他們才結束這個漫長又飽富情慾的激吻。

Tom的眼眸因為情慾染上了深色，不太清醒的他，狀似困惑的眨眨眼。Thor知道，Tom也許又把他誤認成Chris了。

心頭是止不住的一陣痛，無論Tom喝醉也好，認錯也罷，佔了他便宜的Thor確實不對。「Tom，我...」

「Thor？怎麼了？」當Tom略帶沙啞的嗓音喊出自己的名字時，Thor清楚他徹底淪陷了。他的高尚品格被徹底扯下，卻又無法停止狂喜湧上胸口。低吼一聲，他像放棄什麼一般狂暴的攻佔Tom的嘴唇。

起初嚇了一跳，不過Tom很快就適應的配合起Thor的掠奪。他讓Thor的舌頭侵入口內，舔過他的牙齒和舌底，激發起兩人新一波的慾望。

儘管不想，他們的身體卻因為缺氧而不得不分離。來不及吞咽的唾液從Tom嘴邊流出，Thor顫抖地伸出手為Tom擦掉它們，沿著Tom的臉頰，來回擦拭著Tom被自己吻到紅腫發亮的嘴唇。

像是誘惑，可是Tom臉上的表情卻又無辜的可以，他張開嘴，毫不猶豫的把Thor的手指含進口中。

溫暖濕熱的口腔包覆著他的拇指，Tom的瞳孔因為酒氣和情慾變的深綠，Thor不知道該把手指拉回還是推入，他僵在那裡，像個未經情慾的青澀少年，而不是在戰場和床上都百經歷練的神之子。

客廳裡只聽到得到兩個人的呼吸聲，Thor的目光緊緊鎖住Tom，像是離開一秒都覺得可惜般。他只是看著，直到Tom的手不耐煩的拉扯起Thor的衣服。兀地Thor想起自己該做些什麼，他急忙的脫掉上衣，順便也替Tom脫掉T袖，只是Tom似乎還不滿足。

他主動的拉扯起Thor褲頭，解開他的皮扣，稍微扯下Thor的底褲，Thor膨脹的男根立即彈出內褲。Tom揚起一個滿意的微笑，細長的手指握住了它。

Thor的呼吸幾乎停止，他的腦袋一片空白，只能任憑身體自主的配合Tom。

食指擦過Thor的男根尖端，腫大的頭頂分泌出了透明的黏液，靠著液體的潤滑讓Tom的手能更加方便的滑動。Tom知道怎麼樣取悅他，見到Thor的男根繼續漲大，他有種莫名的愉悅和驕傲。

垂頭至Thor頸間，他自己的分身也被褲子裹的難受，於是他空出另一手解開了褲子。

此時的Thor才終於回過神，感覺著Tom炎熱的氣息在頸間吹撫，Thor忍不住把手插進Tom的金色短髮中，一邊按摩著他的頭頂，一邊將他微微拉開。

Tom發出細碎的呻吟，他似乎喜歡人家這麼對他，Thor心想。

昂起的纖細脖子像是在邀請著Thor去拜訪，Thor不需多想就吻了上去，一路從他的脖子舔到胸前。

「嗯...Thor...」當他的名字從Tom口裡溢出時，Thor感覺自己又更硬了一些。「摸我...」接近渴求的聲音使Thor以為他會馬上射出，按耐不住，他粗暴的拉開Tom的手。

「嗯？」Tom納悶，不過下一秒所有的想法都飛到九霄雲外。

Thor狂野的摩擦著兩人的下半身，粗壯的男根一下下頂著Tom的，兩人鈴口流出的液體沾濕了彼此。閃電似的快感從Tom分身中湧起，他的兩手被Thor分別壓住在沙發上，無力抵抗也不願抵抗，他只能用腿環住對方的腰，順著這樣的姿勢迎合著Thor的摩擦。

可是不夠，他覺得這樣不夠。慾望在他對叫囂，只是這樣的碰觸填滿不了Tom的渴望。「Thor...」他在喊了一次對方的名字，Thor原本天藍色的眼睛現在有些混濁。「碰我...拜託。」

Thor從喉頭深處發出一聲嘶吼，大手一探握住了兩人的分身，緊貼著彼此的觸感讓Tom止不住的吐出呻吟。

再度圈住了Thor的頸子，Thor另外一隻手穿過他的後背將他摟緊，他撫摸著Thor裸露的肌膚，強壯的手臂、寬闊的肩膀、厚實的背肌。

當Thor生著厚繭的手指磨過他的分身鈴口時，Tom的高潮迅速湧來，他收緊手臂，像個溺水的人緊抓住唯一的稻草。「Thor！」他弓起身，甚至沒注意到自己在Thor的背後留下了指痕。

「Tom。」Tom的白濁精液濺到他的腹部似乎是Thor最後需要的，他嘟嚷著Tom的名字，同時也達到高潮。

「想睡.....」高潮後的疲憊和酒力此時籠罩了Tom，他的額頭在Thor肩膀蹭著撒嬌，Thor不能自己的在他的太陽穴印下一吻。

「睡吧，我會照顧你的。」Thor的嗓音令他感到溫暖和安全，Tom放鬆了身體，靠在Thor胸口沈沈睡去。

 

Tom在溫暖的懷抱中清醒，他的背後貼著另一個人的體溫，強健的手臂擺在他腰上，要不是因為強烈的宿醉讓他不舒服，這跟本就是他夢想每天早上醒來的情景。

身後和緩的呼吸聲告訴他對方還在熟睡，他悄悄執起擺在腰邊的那隻手。他想在Chris的懷裡多待一會，可是現在他更想先來兩粒阿斯匹靈。等等，Chris.....？

像是一盆冷水迅速從他頭頂將他澆醒，Tom彈坐起身，略微恐慌的回過頭。

在他身旁沈睡的男人，不是他的愛人，而是他愛人的雙胞胎兄弟－－Thor Odinson。

這應該是肥皂劇裡才會出現的情節呀。Tom想對自己大吼，他的腦袋還在和酒精遺留下的劇烈頭痛抗爭著，然後現在還多了這一件要煩惱的事。

Thor在睡眠中無意識的發出呢喃，聲音似乎喚起了Tom不堪的回憶。他想起了他和Thor，在沙發上、喝的醉醺醺的兩個人、他吻了Thor...天呀，他吻了Thor嗎？還是Thor吻了他？那都不重要了。接下來...Tom不能繼續回想下去了。把臉埋進手掌中，他到底做了些什麼？

「嗯...Tom...」有一秒他想要逃，可是他又能逃到哪裡去？Tom像隻待宰的小羔羊，只能眨巴著眼面對這一切。

剛醒來的Thor似乎也有點迷惘。看看呆坐在一旁沒穿任何衣服的Tom，而自己也是全身光溜溜。那讓Thor想起了他們昨晚發生的事情。

從Tom的臉上不難認出吃驚和懊悔的情緒，那令Thor相當自責。他為什麼、為什麼昨夜不管好他的手！

「Tom。」清清略微沙啞的喉嚨。「這一切都是我的錯。」Thor的手懸在空中一會後，選擇放在他身旁，謹慎的不碰到他赤裸的皮膚。「我明明還是清醒的卻沒有制止你，還放縱自己的慾望玷汙你，這全是我的問題，我對不起...」Tom沒有讓他把剩下的話說完。

「為什麼？」他問。他以為Thor也一樣不清醒才會讓這種事情發生，但是如今Thor卻告訴他不是這麼一回事？那原因呢？

「我...」深深呼吸，他用手指梳順自己的頭髮。「我喜歡你，不只是朋友那種的喜歡。」Thor看進他的翠綠眼睛。「那種喜歡是...我對你有」慾望。剩下的話語不言而喻，Tom不用他講就已經理解。

他再一次震驚。可是他一時搞不懂震驚的原因。是訝異於他一直沒有看出Thor對自己有意思嗎？還是訝異聽到這件事的自己，居然沒有任何反感或不悅。

畢竟如果他細想昨日的意外，Tom或許確實喝醉了，但是他並沒有醉到認不出對方是誰。過程中他明明知道那人是Thor，可是他依然還是和他發生關係。這是背叛，他，背叛了Chris。嚴重的罪惡感和酒精造成的不適讓他想反胃。

「這全部是我的不對。」 Thor又再堅定的重複一次。他認真凝視Tom的模樣，害Tom的心臟不自主又漏跳一拍。他怎麼會沒有發現？Thor明明就和Chris一樣散發出類似的情感。「我感到很抱歉。可是，我不後悔昨天發生的事。」Thor最後的這句話，像顆炸彈般在他心頭爆開。

因為他也是－－儘管他對Chris感到欠疚－－他無法去解釋在Thor懷裡感受到的悸動情緒是什麼。「這不是你一個人的錯。」輕輕搖頭，Tom不可能把責任全推到Thor身上。

「Tom...」潛藏在Tom語下的含意給了Thor一絲希望，他可以去那麼想嗎？他可以認為Tom非但不討厭自己，反而還...但是去思考這些又有什麼用呢？Tom已經有了Chris這是無法改變的事實。

Thor也沒有想要介入他們之間。該死。在昨天之前他一直都只想把對Tom的情意深埋在內心中，可是在他碰觸過Tom，感受過Tom的體溫之後，Thor不曉得他還有沒有辦法做得到。

Thor和Tom互相凝視著彼此，太多的複雜感情環繞在兩人中，那是沈痛、不捨、渴望還有壓抑。他們被寂靜包圍著，一直到Tom選擇離開留下Thor一個人。

 

接下來的日子是種折磨，無論是對Tom還是他。

他們兩個像陌生人般避著對方，Tom變的鮮少開口，臉上的笑容也被煩惱取代。那樣的Tom看的Thor相當痛心，不過他什麼也不能做，因為這一切就是由他導致的。

他無意間聽見幾次Tom和Chris在講電話。Tom把情緒掩飾的很好，只是Chris似乎是個敏感的人，Thor多次聽到他和Chris說：『很好、我沒事，真的。』

像在這種小地方Thor就會更加體悟到他怎麼有可能機會？Chris對Tom的愛不是一般人足以想像的。

Thor猜得出來Tom沒有和Chris講述那晚發生的事情－－如果他講了，那Tom應該不會再如此煩惱－－他也不曉得Tom有沒有打算和Chris坦白，還是會把這一切藏在心底，這只不過是一場酒後亂性的一夜情。

想到此，Thor的胸口泛起微疼。他不是沒有過，在以前，更年少一點時候的自己，對於對自己投懷送抱的女人/男人都來者不拒，其中也不乏他睡過一個晚上可是第二天起來卻連名字也記不得的對象。

但是他和Tom，他沒有辦法把自己和Tom這樣定義，他不想僅僅是Tom生命中的一個過客，他想要的更多。

Thor注視著Tom的背影好長一段時間，他嘆了口氣，也許他該等Chris回來之後就跟他們告別。回到Asgard、或者是回到Jane身邊。不管是哪一種都好。Thor知道自己現在需要的時間，唯有時間可以沖淡他的傷痛，就像他對Loki的一樣。

只是Thor沒有發現，在他沒注意的時候，Tom也在偷偷的凝望著他。

 

「我回來了。」被擁進那個強而有力的熟悉懷裡，Tom一時間有點膽怯，罪惡感侵蝕著他的心，他想推開Chris告訴他他不配待在他身邊。「Tom？看到我不開心嗎？」他稍稍分開兩人的距離，單手捧起他的臉。

「怎麼會。」他不敢直視Chris的目光，那只會讓他更內疚。Tom知道Thor就站在他們身後，那讓他更加沒有辦法像往常一樣輕鬆對Chris撒嬌。

Chris沒有多說什麼，他看得出來Tom為了某些事情心煩，他不知道是什麼，但是Tom既然還不打算說，那他也不會逼他。放開他，Chris走向Thor。「Thor，謝謝你這幾天待在這裡。」友好的拍拍他的肩，Thor卻反常的畏縮了一下。

「這沒什麼。」他應該要告訴Chris自己該走了，然而Thor的舌頭彷彿像被貓給咬掉一般，支支吾吾發不出其他聲響。

「嗯？」連Thor也怪怪的。他掃過Tom和Thor兩個人，內心的那股不安又再次浮現。

 

「Tom，你在想什麼？」Chris坐到他身旁，就算現在Chris有多想把Tom壓倒在床上，他知道還不是時候。

「我...」他很想向Chris坦承這一切，可是那樣的意義在哪裡？是因為這樣會讓他自己好過一點嗎？無盡的自責劃在他胸口，他什麼都說不出來。

「你這幾天都沒睡好。」溫柔地輕壓上他的眼瞼，Tom原本就白晰的肌膚，顯得黑眼圈更加清楚。「你在煩惱什麼？」深吸了口氣，他只能期盼不要像他所猜測的。「你和Thor怎麼了嗎？」

Tom的表情證明了他的臆想，Chris應該要感受到被背叛的憤怒，可是他做不到，他沒有辦法對Tom生氣。特別是明明他早就有預感，可是卻還是讓Tom和Thor兩個人單獨相處。就算他們之間真的有了什麼，縱容這些的Chris也難辭其咎。

「Chris...」他默不作聲往後退了一些。他的手握緊膝蓋，頭低低垂下，幾次呼吸之後才終於找回聲音。「我...」緩緩開了口，他把那個晚上發生的事情全部告訴Chris。

混亂是唯一的形容詞。Chris感覺到心痛、受傷，或許有那麼一點的生氣對Thor。可是當他望著縮在床角的Tom，微微顫抖的身軀，一副自我厭惡的模樣，Chris除了向他伸出手以外別無他法。「別咬了，你都流血了。」

Chris的指腹壓上他的唇，Tom才意識到他的嘴唇已經被自己咬破了。「為什麼，Chris你不生氣。」怯怯的捉住自己衣角，他怎麼樣也沒有想到Chris的反應如此平靜。

「我不生氣，我只是很難過。」看見Tom再次低下頭，他撫住Tom的後頸。「可是不管發生什麼事，我都不想放棄你。」

他沒有說什麼，於是Chris壓壓他讓他抬高頭。

「Tom，我只想問你兩件事，你要老實回答我。」他等候Tom應允後繼續說。「你還愛我嗎？」儘管Chris是個很好的演員，可是他依舊無法掩飾語氣中的沉重。

「我當然愛你。」Tom毫不猶豫馬上回應，他的眼中寫滿真誠。

「那...Thor呢？」

「我...」Tom沒辦法對他說謊，他無法回答這個問題，因為連他自己都不知道他對Thor是什麼感覺。這幾天他盡力想釐清對Thor的想法，只是Tom依然搞不清楚。

他愛Chris，這是無庸置疑的。就像是Chris曾經說過的，他也覺得他和Chris是靈魂伴侶，他從來沒有遇到像Chris這樣的人，他宛如是自己的另外一半，是他心中殘缺的那一塊。他想和Chris在一起，直到死亡分開他們的那一天。

但是Thor...Tom跟本說不明白為什麼會被他吸引，他的理智在反抗，感情卻不自覺的陷入其中。那不單純只是因為Thor是Chris的雙胞胎兄弟，好像還有著些什麼...

「Chris，我－－」

「我愛你，Tom。我只想要你知道這一點，除非你不要我了，不然我不會離開你。」他把他摟進懷裡，「所以我希望，你能認真傾聽你內心的感受，再回答我。」指尖按上他的心窩，Chris只期望Tom能坦率的面對他和自己的內心。

 

訝異已經不足以形容Thor現在的心情。有些小轉變在他們之間，Thor甚至無法斷定這是好是壞。

像是Tom不再避著他。雖然多數的時候Tom的舉動依舊有些勉強，但是至少他不再像瘟疫般閃躲著Thor。

還有Tom和Chris之間，彷彿橫亙著一條無線的線，微妙地拉扯著彼此。

然後Chris。除了前天他說要一個人靜靜就去外頭走了一圈，回來之後他對自己還是和以前沒有兩樣。他會對自己講話，也會拉著自己去外頭揀柴或者摘水果。Thor很確信Tom有和Chris提起那天的事情，那讓他很不懂，為什麼Chris還可以待自己如同往昔。

他原本以為自己會再被Chris拖出門外狠揍一頓的。

所以當今天早上他被Chris抓住手臂的時候，他深吸了一口氣，使自己做好準備。

「嘿，Man，你記得山下有一家雜貨店吧。」不是Thor預料中的火爆場面，Chris推給他一個袋子和一張紙。「這個，可以拜託你去買上面的東西嗎？我知道你看不懂，你把單子交給老闆就可以了。」掏出口袋的鈔票一併交給他。「沒問題吧？」

「嗯。」他們之前一起去過那家店，他和Chris還帶了一堆的Midgard零食回來。

「路上小心。」出人意料的，Tom走到他身邊，輕輕壓了下他的手臂。

Thor愣愣的看著自己被Tom碰過的地方，再抬頭看看他們。目睹一切的Chris一副不在意的模樣，反而還由後圈住了Tom的腰間。「那就等你回來囉。」Chris的笑容下似乎還潛藏了什麼。

出了門，Thor的腦袋紊亂的無法思考，他唯一能想起的，只有剛剛Tom露出的那個已經許久沒有出現的微笑。

 

Thor抱著一大袋的東西回來，他認不得Midgard的文字，因此他也不知道Chris到底在上面寫了些什麼。只是剛剛店老闆在替他準備這些東西的時候，看著他的眼神一直很詭異，就跟他以前在外地幫Loki買甜食的時候一樣。

他空出一隻手開了門，在這個偏僻杳無人煙的地方，除了晚上睡覺外他們一般不太會鎖門。「我回...」映入目光的景象讓Thor拿不緊手中的雜物，紙袋碰的一聲掉在地上，發出了沈悶的聲響。「我...我該離...」Thor避開目光，拔腿就想往外衝。

「等等。」從沙發將自己撐起，Chris出聲制止了他。「過來。」略帶命令的語氣讓Thor禁不住服從，他不曉得發生了什麼事，在他能細想之前，他的身體已經行動了。

走到Chris身旁，他嚥了口口水。

Chris的手滑過身下男人的赤裸肩膀－－那個Thor曾經親吻過的地方－－然後是胸骨，Chris的大掌在上面撫摸揉捏，那使男人受不了的弓起身，彷彿乞求著更多。

從高處的角度Thor可以清楚看見男人勃起的分身，脹紅挺起的花莖，一下下在Chris的大腿上摩擦。Thor重重抽了口氣，這是什麼樣的折磨，這是Chris打算給他的報復嗎？

「Thor，你只想站著看而已嗎？」唇角帶著邪氣的笑意，Chris沈到男人腿間，刻意的張開男人的大腿。「Tom，你呢？你想要Thor怎麼做？」

Tom的臉龐被熱度染紅，「Thor...」他沒有說什麼，只是向Thor伸出手。

那一刻Thor只能選擇握住他的。Thor跪了下來，有點膽怯不曉得該如何是好。「我要怎麼做？」他的眼睛鎖住Tom的。

「脫掉。」拉扯著他的襯衫，Tom簡短的回答。順著Tom的動作，Thor也跟著扒光自己。「摸我。」當著Chris的面前，Tom把Thor的手移到胸上，大膽的讓他搓揉自己的乳尖。「嗯～」毫不掩飾的愉悅呻吟，聲音瞬間刺激了Thor的下半身。

Chris放縱Thor探索Tom的胸間，他自己則彎下腰，一口含入Tom期待已久的分身。

Thor難以置信眼前的一切，這是真的還是作夢？當他在玩弄Tom的胸部的時候，Chris正在幫Tom口交？彷彿要確認般，Thor用指甲刮了一下Tom的乳頭。

「嗚！」敏感的抬起頭，Tom迷茫的眼神和Thor交會。「Thor。」一把拉下Thor的頭，他把自己的唇推向Thor。

那是Thor渴望已久的唇瓣，柔嫩卻又堅毅的薄唇，Thor無法克制只能將他的唇瓣吸入口中輕啃。

Chris的舌尖在Tom的鈴口處撩撥，大手順著根部往下，連帶將Tom的兩粒小球放進手掌中滾動。他的拇指沿著底部探去，在Tom的入口處愛撫著卻始終沒有進入。

他全身的敏感帶都被兩人挑逗著。Chris是他多年的愛人，用著很熟悉的技巧刺激著Tom。至於Thor的撫摸，陌生中帶有新奇，兩手到處探索著他的頸肩肋骨。

「Thor，過來這邊。」Chris的聲音讓他不捨的離開Tom的嘴唇，聽話的按照Chris的指示和他換了位置。現在他正坐在Tom身下，Tom的細長雙腿打開擱在他的跨部，Thor不再需要任何人告訴他該怎麼做，他很自然的用手包住了Tom的分身。

Tom的分身上除了他自己分泌出的液體之外還有Chris的口水，那令Thor的滑動更加順利，幾天前的回憶湧上心頭，Thor的陰莖也跟著蠢蠢欲動。

「手伸出來。」如果是以前Thor大概會因為Chris這種對待小孩般的語氣而生氣，但如今美人在抱的他沒有時間去想這麼多。

他等著Chris從管子裡擠出一些黏液在他手指上。「這是...」他搓搓手，讓冰涼的液體布滿整根指頭。

瞧了一眼Tom在對方給他堅定的點頭之後，他才緩慢的將手指送進他的穴口。Tom的甬道內溫暖又緊澀，緊密的圍住Thor的食指，他相當有耐心的開拓Tom狹窄的內壁，等到他放鬆之後才插入另一根。

Chris溫柔托住Tom的臉，仔細觀察他有沒有任何不適，只是似乎不需要他擔心。

Tom抽著氣，他能感覺到Chris在背後的體溫，可是他現在全部的感官都集中在Thor手上的動作。Thor的指尖刮搔擴張著他的腸壁，可是卻一直沒有接觸到他敏感的地方，遲遲無法滿足的焦躁，使Tom下意識的向Chris尋求幫助。「Chris，想要...」頭頂摩擦著Chris的腹間，Tom一點也不在乎他像隻小貓般的撒嬌。

露出了溺愛的笑意，Chris給了Tom一個撫慰的親吻，接著在自己的指頭上也沾了些潤滑液，湊到Thor的手指旁邊跟著探進Tom微濕的嫩穴中。「這邊，」他引導著Thor的手往Tom的前列腺上壓去，終於得到滿足的身體釋放了一聲喘息。「用手指推，不要用指甲戳。」他大方的與Thor分享愛人的身體，毫無猶豫的教導Thor如何讓Tom達到高潮。

「哈...啊...」客廳裡只聽得到Tom沈重的抽氣聲，他的菊蕾被三根粗壯的手指撐開，腸道不由自主的在收縮顫抖，有了Chris的幫忙，Thor的手指準確地壓擠著他的敏感點，快感從他體內湧現，Tom的肌肉因此而拱起緊繃。「慢點、太多了。Thor...Chris...」Tom低聲呢喃不曉得在乞求誰，他的腦袋因為強烈的性慾而混濁，無助的他只能抓住身邊人的大腿。

「啊～啊！」白濁的液體從Tom的分身中噴出，濺到了Chris和Thor的手上，他沒有被接觸，僅僅只是靠著前列腺的刺激就達到了高潮。

「你真棒。」抽回手，Chris又在他臉上留下一吻。雖然剛剛才射過，但是Tom的花莖仍舊微微挺立，Chris把Tom翻過身，讓他撅起屁股正對著Thor。「現在該換Thor了吧？」

Thor摒住呼吸，如果這是一場夢的話，請讓他永遠不要清醒。

 

Thor戴上這個被Midgardian稱做保險套的東西－－Chris從他剛剛摔在地上的紙袋理撈出來的－－Thor搞不太懂這東西的作用是什麼，他們在Asgard沒有這種東西。

可是當Tom細長的手指為他的陰莖捲上這個透明的套子，Thor頓時沒有什麼好抱怨的。

Tom趴跪在他面前，小巧渾圓的臀部高聳著，玫瑰色的小穴一張一閉，因為潤滑液的關係泛著閃亮水光。Thor深吸了口氣，止不住內心的衝動，他壓了下自己的陰莖跟部，試圖讓自己冷靜一些。「可以了嗎？」

「嗯。」他悶悶的聲音從Chris腿間傳來，Tom的額頭抵著Chris的大腿，Chris柔和的撫過他的髮絲，眼神凝視著Tom和Thor即將相接的下半身。

「呃...」他被看得不太好意思，Chris真的同意Thor在他面前上他的愛人嗎？

「Tom想要，你就別猶豫了。」移動身軀，Chris的雙手突然抓住Tom的雙臀將它們朝外分開，讓Thor甚至可以看見裡面誘人的粉嫩黏膜。被Chris這麼一說，他要是再不行動就未免太小家子氣了。

提起自己的陰莖往Tom的穴口送，在龜頭抵到他的入口時，Tom的小穴彷彿有意識般的收縮，像是飢渴的要將他吞入體內，又像是抗拒似阻礙他的進入。「喔...Tom...」一手扶住Tom的腰，Thor下身微微使力，逐漸把自己插進Tom體內。

炙熱的內壁緊緊包纏著他，明明只是那麼窄小的地方卻能塞入他的粗大男根，Thor握在Tom腰上的手忍不住收緊，他需要努力吸氣才能克制不要當場射出。

Tom的雙膝微微緊繃，外物侵入的感覺太過強烈，在Thor的陰莖推進他體內時，巨大的凶器讓他以為自己會被分成兩半。不過幸好Thor進入後只是停滯不動，那令他稍微有時間可以喘息。

「Tom，放鬆，你夾太緊了。」Chris低沈的嗓音達到了安撫的效果，他恢復呼吸盡量放鬆自己。「好了，Thor，你動動看。」

Thor緩慢的抽出，再一次推進，這次的滑動比起之前順利許多，Thor的拇指擦著他和Tom交合的地方，著迷地癡望著他的男根一點點的隱沒進Tom體內。

幾次的抽插之後Tom習慣了Thor的律動，Thor的陰莖和Chris差不多粗，只是比Chris還要在長一些，每回的插入都讓他有種被戳穿的錯覺。

不過Thor對待他就像是易碎的珍貴寶物一樣，他的律動十分溫和緩慢，似乎還在給Tom多點時間習慣他的存在，那使得Tom有多餘的心力將焦點轉到Chris身上。

Chris已經坐回他原本的位置，一邊看著Thor插入Tom，大手一邊放在自己的男根上慵懶移動。彷彿是注意到Tom的視線，Chris低下頭，給了他一個無與倫比的燦爛微笑。

那一瞬間Tom有種想哭的感覺，他再一次體會到自己是多麼被Chris深愛著。「Chris...」他支起上身，小心地沒有脫離Thor的陰莖，然後給了Chris一個深吻。「愛你。」

「我也愛你。」依然是萬年不變的笑容，什麼事都不會改變他對Tom的愛，他不在乎和Thor分享Tom，只要Tom依舊愛他。

「嗯。」因為Tom位置的改變，使得Thor的陰莖更為深入了他。Thor伸手圈住Tom的腹部，他雖然很想盡情在Tom溫熱的甬道裡放肆，但是顧慮到他的狀況，Thor只敢小幅度的往上頂著。

「Thor，沒關係。」Tom的手蓋住他的，「用力，給我更多。」他扭過頭，揚起了足以令Thor喪失理性的笑容。

他決定不再壓抑自己，一把按下Tom的後背，他讓Tom再次趴伏在沙發上，越發用力的挺進。緊緻的內壁狠狠絞著他的陰莖，Thor想起剛才Chris告訴過他Tom的敏感點，於是他轉了一下角度，確保自己可以剛好敲在Tom的前列腺上。

「哈...啊...」Tom發出愉悅的呻吟，那令Thor也跟著開心起來。他抱過不少女人跟男人，但沒有一個比得上Tom給他的舒服，那不光是身體上的，更多是心靈上的。

Tom盡量迎合著Thor的抽刺，一手扶在Chris的大腿上，一手抓起Chris的陰莖含進口中。

Chris可以想像Tom現在的模樣，紅唇包覆他的硬挺，舌頭靈活的在他的尖端環繞打轉，來不及吞下的唾液沿著嘴角流下，優雅的手指在跟部揉捏按摩，同時調皮的輕微拉扯著他沈重的囊袋。

他的手滑過Tom裸裎的背肌，那宛如婦女般白晰，卻又擁有著一般成熟男人該有的堅固結實。Chris順著Tom的脊椎來回，連帶把自己的陰莖再塞進Tom口裡一些。

Tom覺得他被充滿了。他只要往前Chris的男根彷彿就要頂到他的喉嚨底部，而如果他往後退，那只會讓Thor的陰莖越來越深入。進也不是退也不對，Tom什麼也不能做，他只能放任自己承受這對神兄弟的猛攻。

Thor的手指移到他的分身，略帶粗暴的擼動著，Tom跟著在Thor舉動搖擺腰際。並不是他在不滿些什麼，只是每次和Chris的做愛，Chris總是太溫柔、太體貼，偶爾Tom也會想要一場這種酣畅淋漓的性愛，像這樣毫無保留的貢獻全部。

他們最後把身體交由本能，Thor放膽在Tom體內衝刺，大手裹住Tom的分身大力摩擦，而Chris似乎也被氣氛影響了，他握住Tom的腦袋，快速的將他的嘴往自己男根上推送，Tom更不用說，他的鼻間唇口充斥著Chris的雄性氣息，身下的洞口也被Thor填滿，強烈的高潮讓他跟本無法抵抗。

「唔！」Tom第一個宣洩在Thor手上，接著也許是雙胞胎那異常的默契，Thor和Chris同時釋放在Tom體內。

三個人氣喘吁吁，Thor抬頭和Chris對看一眼，一齊退了出來。

頓時失去倚靠的Tom無力跌臥在沙發上，高潮退去之後四肢的酸痛變得明顯，他不認為自己有辦法移動，他真的該認真去思考當初為什麼會答應Chris在沙發上做愛的提案。

似乎是察覺到Tom的困境，Chris揚著笑把Tom從沙發上打橫抱起。「你要先洗澡嗎？」

「我想睡覺。」埋首在他的頸邊，想睡的慾望戰勝了一切，Tom發誓自己可以就這樣睡到天亮。在他將手掛在Chris肩上時，Tom看到了還呆呆站在沙發旁一副忐忑不安的Thor。「Thor？你不來一起睡嗎？」打了個呵欠，他對著Thor伸出手。

「我...」他好像想要講些什麼，最後點點頭，和Tom他們一起進了房間。

 

早晨的陽光撒落一地，刺眼的晨曦驚醒了Tom，慢慢地睜開眼他發現自己枕在熟悉的手臂上。

Chris安穩的睡容儘管Tom早就看過不下百次，但他仍舊入迷的無法移開視線。伸手擦過Chris下巴的線條，有些刺人的鬍扎刮過他的手，不過Tom知道等Chris起來之後就會通通剃掉，Chris不太喜歡留鬍子。

他曾經問過Chris原因只是沒有得到正面回答，那時後，Chris歪著頭，一臉認真的沈思了一會之後，接著用了許多個吻和滑進他褲子裡那不安分的手打發了他。

他一直在想是不是有一次Chris親吻自己的時候，他曾抱怨鬍鬚太刺人，在他脖子上留下了化妝也蓋不掉的痕跡，好像就是從那次以後他就沒有看過Chris留鬍子了。

那大概又是Chris另一個體貼的地方。

他想起床去廁所，卻發現自己的胸口被另一隻大手困住。在不吵到Chris的情況下悄悄轉過身，他見到Thor趴睡在他背後，和緩的呼吸著。他的臉看起來這麼平靜，熟睡的面容幾乎和Chris如出一轍。

Tom忍不住替他撫順壓亂的髮絲，如果說Chris像隻豹，那他的胞胎兄弟就像獅子，他們同樣都是森林中高貴強大的野獸。

Thor會喜歡自己這件事...Tom也感到相當不可思議，因為他總覺得，Thor偶爾看著他的眼神，像是透過他在看著其他什麼。Tom猜也許Thor看著他想到的是他的弟弟Loki，畢竟Thor不止一次提過他和Loki有多麼相似。

他們倆聊過Loki，那個每次讓Thor談起都是既愛又悲傷的人。儘管Thor聲稱那是他寶貝的弟弟，可是在Tom看來Thor對Loki的感情卻不是那麼簡單。Tom知道他們不是親兄弟，那代表如果Thor真的對Loki有超出家人以上的感情其實也不犯法。

他不曉得Loki對他的哥哥又是什麼感覺？如果Loki還在的話，當他得知Thor的真實情感，這對養兄弟間的緊繃氣息是不是會緩和許多？Tom遺憾恐怕沒有機會查明了。

Tom謹慎的打算從他們兩個中間鑽下床，他真的無意吵醒他們任何一個人，可是彷彿有著異常的心電感應似，他們同時動了一下。

「Tom，你要去哪？」Chris蓋上他的手背，另一旁的Thor也投以相同的疑惑目光。

「我去洗澡，你們繼續睡。」他拍拍他們倆的大腿，要他們安心。可是當Tom正要從床上站起來的瞬間，他感覺雙腿一軟，看來剛剛過度勞動留下的後遺症，可不是一個小睡就可以解決的。

「小心！」

「小心。」

在將要跌落地面的前一秒，Tom的手被Thor拉住，腰也被Chris圈住，他們一人一隻手把Tom安全的帶回床鋪。

昂起頭，Tom正好遇上他們擔心的表情。「謝謝，我的王子們。」在他們的額頭上分別印下一吻，Tom露出喀喀的笑聲。

與Thor交換了個眼神，他們可以接受這樣子，為了Tom，全部都沒有問題。

 

平靜的日子在Thor收到S.H.I.E.L.D.的徵召時提前結束，據稱法國南部出現了異樣的生物，具攻擊性而且難以消滅，宛如擁有不死之身的怪物。

Thor不可能放任這種事情不管，他只能滿是歉疚的向Tom和Chris告別。

「沒關係的，Thor，反正再兩天我和Tom的假期也要結束了。」Chris聳聳肩，語氣中略帶無奈。這次的休假結束之後，Chris要去美國拍戲，而Tom則要在倫敦出演舞台劇，他們又將有三四個月見不到面。

「事情解決之後再來找我們。」明顯的展露出他對Thor的緊張和不捨，Tom主動吻住他。「請小心。」

「我會的。」用拇指拭過Tom的唇瓣，他不是個會沈醉於溫柔鄉的男人，可是在那一刻，他真的不想離開Tom。旁邊的Chris走向他們，一手摟著Tom一手搭著他的肩，Thor看著他們，有那一剎那，他彷彿知道自己一直追求的是什麼。


	3. Chapter 3

Loki最近很鬱悶，照理說他應該要感到很開心才對。

他終於成為Asgard的王，萬人之上的位置給了他無限權力，但事實上他每天都忙到昏天黑地，Asgard裡有太多的大小事需要他這個王來處理，雖然說Loki本來就是個睡眠短的人，但是這麼多的事情常常讓他連個休息的時間都沒有。

他可不像那個游手好閒整天無所事事的Thor，可以每天閒閒待在Midgard上到處遊玩，四處和那個蕩婦瞎晃。

他怎麼會知道？打死Loki也不會承認他曾經偷偷跑去Midgard看過Thor，他看到Thor穿著Midgardian的破衣服，和那個賤人一起悠閒的走在馬路上。

雖然最後被Thor認出來是個小失誤，不過畢竟他可是Loki，謊言之神，那個空有蠻力沒有腦袋的笨蛋Thor怎麼可能捉得到他。

而在結束短暫的中庭之行以後，剩下的日子全是處理不完的國事，他有點埋怨自己為什麼要來找罪受。

處理完整日的雜務之後，他終於可以躺上他一週沒碰的床榻，柔軟舒適的觸感令他想睡，只是恍惚間他又想起在Midgard上逍遙的Thor，他跟那個小賤人現在怎麼樣了？是不是滾床單滾到爽翻了？

忌妒和憤怒一塊湧上心頭，他從床上彈起。不行，他得要親自瞧一瞧。

 

有了前車之鑑，Loki這次除了非常好的隱藏了自己的氣息之外，他還把自己變成一個Midgard的小男生，這回Thor可認不出來了吧。

依靠著Mjölnir發出了微弱魔力他找到了Thor的位置，那個愣頭呆腦的傢伙現在在英國，他跑到那個地方去做什麼。

Loki到了這個叫倫敦的地方，雖然他覺得這次的掩飾很完美，不過為了以防萬一，他選擇躲在比較遠的角落窺視Thor的行動。

用不了多久，Thor就出現在他的視線中。他依舊是那副看了讓Loki想吐槽的打扮，一頂棒球帽加上牛仔褲，而且明明周遭的Midgardian每個都身著厚重冬裝，Thor卻像是為了刻意炫耀上臂肌似的，只穿著一件短袖的棉質T袖。

Thor站在一間劇院的外面探頭晃腦，彷彿是在找尋著誰。

大概是那個淫婦，Loki想，奇怪，那女人難道都沒有事情可以做嗎？整天和Thor膩在一起四處周遊，她難道都不用上班還是其他什麼的？

Loki不是在吃醋，真的，他不是。他早就放下對Thor的感情了，他現在只是...只是...普通視察，是的，他只是想確保Thor沒有趁他正忙的時候給他添什麼亂。

當Loki正在用諸如此類的原因說服自己時，Thor等待已久的對象也出現了。

Loki張大嘴、瞪直眼，他看著Thor迎上一個男人，和Thor幾乎相同的高度，頂著一頭淡金的短捲髮，均瘦的身材怎麼看都是個男人沒有錯。

Thor對著那男人展露微笑，那個Loki好久沒有見到，幾百年前只專屬於Loki一個人的微笑。Thor輕輕拉扯著男人脖子上的圍巾，為他把圍巾調整好，Loki從來沒有看過笨拙的Thor如此溫柔的一面。

男人張口對他說了些什麼，Loki聽不到，但是他猜大概是感謝的話，因為，該死的，Thor又笑了，那個就彷彿冬陽般溫暖的笑容。

Loki不自覺握緊拳頭，力道大到他的指甲都陷進肉裡卻沒有感覺。

他又看見男人牽起Thor的手，兩個人肩膀碰著肩膀走著，那絕對不止一般朋友的距離。Loki悄悄跟著他們一段路，在一個無人的轉角，男人四處張望了一下後，在Thor的臉頰邊留下一吻。

Thor呆呆的摸過自己剛剛被親吻的地方，然後也抬頭看了一下左右，確定沒有其他人在之後，把男人壓靠在牆上，深深地侵略著男人的唇舌。Thor的手在那人腦後，手指在男人的後頸來回滑動，Loki知道那是什麼感覺，Thor過去常常把手放在他的脖子上，厚實的重量壓著他，給他溫暖讓他安心。

Loki很火大，他無法再看下去，轉身他踏著沈重的步伐離開，甚至不在乎這樣是不是會引起Thor的注意。

只是什麼都沒有，這次Thor完全沒有發現，他沒有追上來、他沒有叫他的名字，Thor所有的心思都在和那男人的吻上。Loki咬緊自己的下唇，血腥的鐵鏽味滲入口中，他卻毫無所謂，不重要，這一切都不重要了。

 

他回到自己的寢宮，無法抑制的怒火從胸口升起，他讓怒火化成魔力在指尖逃竄，現在的他只想著破壞，破壞掉所有的一切，Thor屬於的Asgard、Thor珍愛的Midgard、Thor當成寶貝疼惜的那個男人。

「啊！！」Loki頭一次失去理智，就算是那一次，在彩虹橋上跟Thor打鬥的時候，或者是之後，他和Thor在Stark的塔上對峙著，他都還能保有腦中該有的算計，可是現在，Loki做不到。

他一直到門外的侍衛拼命敲響了大門才平靜下來。「吾王，你還好嗎？」門口的侍衛們個個面面相覷，他們的國王從知道小王子的死訊之後就表現得很奇怪，雖然他還是會每天處理國事，可是到了夜間，國王常常會到小王子的臥房休息。沒有人敢問為什麼，他們只猜也許是國王太想念小王子了。

Loki眨眨眼，看著周遭的一片狼籍。他的床鋪被他掀翻，架子上的擺飾摔落一地，書櫃裡的珍藏書籍散佈在外，茶几和躺椅斷的斷倒的倒，他的房間被他毀壞的幾乎連站的地方都沒有。

他吸了口氣，猛然想起自己現在的身份，裝作Odin的聲音，他回覆：「沒事，你們都退下吧。」

侍衛們摸摸鼻子，不管合理與否，王的每一句話他們都要遵從。在確保裡面恢復寧靜之後，他們一個個回到原本的位置。

Loki的過剩魔法還沒有消耗殆盡，他的手上依舊繞著光芒，他應該用這個去殺了那傢伙才對。伸手敲在床墊上，床墊吸收了Loki最後的一點怒氣，悽慘的從那處裂了開來。

發洩完的Loki像斷了線的娃娃疲憊的滑坐在地，他屈起腳，雙臂圈住膝蓋，把頭埋在裡面。他覺得自己宛如又回到了年幼的時候，那時後的他，還控制不好自己的魔法，時常會不小心把宮廷弄得雞飛狗跳。

當他無意間惹出麻煩以後，小小的Loki就會躲回房間，把自己藏在床底下，藉以逃避父王的教訓或者其他大人的責罵，就像這樣，把自己縮成一團。

而每次、每次，都是Thor把他從床下拉出來，用他粗壯強健的手臂環住自己，一遍遍告訴Loki沒有事了，不管發生什麼他都會陪他一起。

Loki自認是個聰明人，但是唯獨這一回，他覺得自己傻的可以。

 

他半倚在門框上，看著正在廚房準備晚餐的Tom，Thor再度感受到平穩的幸福。他原本以為不會再有這樣的感覺了，在Loki死後他的心頭也跟著被挖空一塊，但是那種孤單寂寞，卻因為Tom的存在漸漸彌補起來。

那是以前和Lady Jane在一起都沒有的，他喜歡Jane的智慧聰穎還有她的博學多聞，但是那和他現在對Tom的感覺又是不一樣的。他說不上來自己喜歡Tom的那一點，是那顆善良的心，還是他率真的思考，又或者是他一張俊秀的臉龐，Thor說不出個所以然，只是有了Tom的存在，他的世界又一次亮了起來。

雖然他還是忘不了Loki，Loki畢竟是他的一部份，是他過去最親的手足、他最深愛的兄弟，還有更多超過親情以上的感情。

Thor曾在某次和Tom做愛的時候叫出Loki的名字，別說是Tom，連他自己也愣住了。Thor從未想過他藏在心底的秘密會如此突然的被揭露，他羞愧極了，對自己的真實感情，還有對Tom。

可是Tom什麼都沒有說，他沒有指責Thor，也沒有對他生氣，更沒有推開他。他依舊溫柔的吻著他，帶領著Thor完成他從未經歷過最柔和的性愛。

他沒有想要用Tom取代Loki。在他們結束之後，Tom倚靠在他的胸膛，Thor覺得自己有必要解釋。

Tom的回應只是用手指撫順他汗濕的額髮，嘴唇貼在Thor的肋骨上。『我知道，我也不覺得Loki可以被取代。』他的綠色眼珠直視著他，那時候，Thor彷彿才第一次看清楚Tom，看清楚Tom這個人。

他不能自已的把Tom再次壓進床裡。

而現在的他好像一刻也不能離開Tom了。

走到Tom身後，他伸手摟住Tom的腰，把頭靠在他的臉邊，Thor的舉動是如此自然，彷彿他已經做過這樣的動作好幾百次。「好香，在煮什麼？」

「沒什麼，只是普通的義大利麵而已。」放鬆自己靠在Thor的懷裡，Tom隱約露出的白嫩細頸就好似在誘惑Thor一般。他熊熊想起在沒有多久之前，他也像這樣著迷的盯著Tom的脖子，克制自己想要親上去的衝動，但如今他已不再需要壓抑。

Thor用唇輕輕地擦過Tom的領口，小心翼翼不留下痕跡，他知道Tom還有幾場加演的舞台劇，在結束之前他都得要謹慎。

他的大手探進Tom的衣服下擺，撫著他最近因為工作練出來的緊實腹肌，凹凸有緻的曲線，配上Tom原本光滑吸人的皮膚，Thor發覺自己的慾望居然又因為這樣的小事被引起。

他的男根微微聳立，明顯的頂在Tom的雙臀之間，Tom當然也發覺了，他露出笑，關掉了瓦斯爐上的火之後轉過身面對他。「Thor，公演前一天不行。」

「我知道...」他不會忘記在他剛從法國回來以後，重聚的喜悅讓他一時失了控制，Thor忘情的貪求著Tom，嗯，放縱這一切的Tom當然多少也要負些責任。伴隨的後果就是Tom隔天排演的時候除了要隱藏腰上的酸痛還要忍受兩腿間的不適。從那之後他們就約好，至少在Tom第二天要工作的前一晚沒有性。

Tom看著Thor像一隻垂著耳朵的沮喪大狗，那模樣令他笑了出來。「如果你乖乖的吃完飯的話，也許我可以考慮給你點獎勵。」他在Thor耳邊低吟，接著刻意的舔了一下他的耳垂。

「嗯。」Tom的聲音直擊他敏感的下身，他覺得自己腿間的小傢伙彈了一下。「可以問是什麼嗎？」他的手壓進Tom的頭頂，用著Tom喜歡的力道按摩著他的髮絲。

「嗯～我不知道，你覺得鴛鴦浴怎麼樣？」Tom指尖在他的背肌上沿著脊椎骨滑動。「你知道我喜歡幫你擦背，」他的手指繼續往下，最後停在Thor的上衣和牛仔褲交界處。「然後也許還可以做些其他的，手或者嘴...」他的氣息使得Thor倒抽一口氣，Thor不知道用了多大的力氣保持冷靜。

「你真是...」他想埋怨Tom像個頑皮的小惡魔，可是Tom臉上的表情卻無辜的宛如天使。Thor低吼一聲，封住Tom那張誘人的小口。

「嗯嗯，該吃飯囉。」他故意推開Thor，彷彿Thor剛剛的反常都不是由他挑起的。「快去坐好吧。」Thor被Tom推到餐椅上坐下，他等著Tom把食物盛盤端到面前，只是出乎他意料的，Tom回來的時候只裝了一個盤子。「啊...」Tom瞄了一眼Thor，和Chris相處太久，他太習慣某些事情，就像是吃飯，只要是在家裡做飯，他們都習慣把東西裝在一起分享。「我去...」

「沒關係。」Thor一把拉住Tom。「沒關係的。」

「你確定？」Tom仔細盯著他，好像要從Thor的臉上看出什麼，但是Thor的樣子很坦然，他似乎真的不在乎。

「是的。」話說出口的同時他也確認了自己的真心，他真的不在意和Tom一起吃同一個盤子的東西。他一個拉扯，讓Tom坐到自己的腿上。「餵我？」

Tom僅僅猶豫了一秒，接著恢復笑容。「當然好。」

沈浸在甜蜜氣氛中的兩個人都沒有注意，窗外有一隻烏鴉飛離了他們的房間。

 

Loki來回踱步，腳下的岩地幾乎要被他踏出一個洞了，他的身後是Asgard壯觀美麗的夕陽，可是他跟本無心去欣賞。

他現在能想的全都是Thor跟那個Midgard男人，所以，現在是怎麼一回事？

他曉得Thor跟男人也行，在他們都還年輕的時候，Thor和宮廷裡某些可愛的小男僕的傳言他也聽過，在Asgard他們對性向看得很開，所以這不是什麼需要遮掩的事情。

可是，那不一樣。

Loki可以忍受Thor跟那個蕩婦－－叫什麼來的？Jane？好像是這個名字－－胡搞瞎搞，只因為Loki知道，Thor對那女人壓根不是真心的。Thor不愛那個女人，他從Thor眼裡看的出來。

或許Thor多少被那個賤人吸引，可是那不是愛。正所謂旁觀者清，Loki比陷在其中的Thor還清楚。

但是Thor看著那個男人的眼神，流露出了從來沒有的情感，更別遑論Loki剛才看見他們還共用同一個盤子的食物。

他可容忍Thor的周遭有各式男女來來往往，他不在乎，因為在Thor心中，最重要的位置永遠都是屬於Loki一個人的。可是當Thor對那男人展現出少見的貼心和關愛時，Loki不行，他不能接受！

他要毀了他們。

Loki停下腳步，對了，他怎麼會沒想到這點。

露出了得意的笑容，沒錯，就是這樣。他決定了。

Thor是他的，除了Loki以外，沒有其他人可以擁有他。

 

Loki看準了那一天，那個男人留在劇場跟其他同事開會討論的一個晚上，Loki破壞了大門，把他們全部都鎖在劇院了，當然他沒有忘記還要使用魔力干擾Midgardian常用的一種奇妙通訊設備。

等他把那邊處理好，剩下的就是Thor了。

他趁著Thor在淋浴的時候潛進臥室，點燃了Alfheim有名的迷幻薰香，這種薰香除了可以幻惑人心以外，還同時帶有些微的催情效果。

Loki拿起一張那男人擱在床頭的照片，相片裡的金髮男人有著開心的笑容。然後他旁邊的，那個是Thor吧，難得頂著一頭整齊的頭髮，還有乾淨的下顎，看起來有些清爽過了頭。「噁心。」他忍不住脫口。

面對鏡子，他閉上眼深吸了一口氣，感覺魔法流過全身。再次睜開眼，他看著鏡中的自己，映照出來的不再是黑色長髮的他，而是捲曲的金色短髮，就和照片中的男人如出一轍。

沒錯，這就是他所計畫的，他要化為那個男人的模樣，去誘惑Thor，在挑逗起Thor的情慾之後再狠狠的羞辱他、拒絕他，讓到時候情慾衝腦的Thor失去理智，Loki要從內部破壞他們，造成他們爭執和混亂。

畢竟他可是混亂之神呀。

Loki還沒有來得及好好檢視自己魔法的成果，Thor就先從浴室走了出來。他只隨意圍著一條毛巾在胯間，剛洗好的髮絲濕垂在腦袋上，水珠一滴滴落在地板，在寧靜的房間中聽來特別響亮。

Thor看到他好像愣了一下，正在Loki懷疑自己是不是被看穿的時候，他撞進了Thor結實的胸膛。「你回來了。」自然的在他的額頭上印下一個純潔的吻，Loki有瞬間全身僵硬，他不知道要怎麼辦，還在擔心Thor是不是發現他的手足無措之前，Thor又開口了。「好香，什麼味道？」Thor畢竟也是Asgard的神祉，雖然沒有什麼腦袋，但是身體的感官還是挺靈敏的。

「精油，用來放鬆身心的。」Loki早就事先調查過了，Midgard上也有類似的東西，不過效果當然沒有他帶來的好囉。

「是喔。」點點頭，Thor毫無懷疑的接受他的解釋。「你今天好早，不是說要開會嗎？」用鼻子掘掘他的頸間，Thor不太確定自己怎麼了，明明才洗完澡，可是他的體內卻有股難以消散的熱度。

「嗯～」他不知道那個男人會怎麼回他，講得太多就代表Loki會暴露越多，坐而言不如起而行，他應該少說點廢話直奔主題。「我想你。」Loki伸手掛在他的頸上，扯著Thor濕淋淋的金髮，他貼近Thor，用舌尖舔去Thor臉頰邊的水滴。

「Tom...」Thor明顯抽了口氣，他抱著Loki的雙臂收緊了一些。

Tom，原來那就是那個賤人的名字。Loki在心底死死的默唸，如果可以他真想從Thor舌頭上咬去那男人的名字。

「不行，你明天不是還要工作。」Loki沒有想過會從Thor口中聽到拒絕的話，他凝視著Thor的眼睛，看見Thor的慾望和理智正在拔河，什麼時候Thor學會體貼和為人著想了？這樣的Thor不是他認識的那個人，是誰改變了他？

怒火又再次衝上Loki心頭，可是不行，還不是時候。他抿住唇，裝出一副誘人的表情，「可是我想要你，Thor，你不要我嗎？」手指沿著他的耳際往下，Loki擦過他的脖子感受著底下血液的凶猛流動，順著下去到Thor的健壯胸肌，沿著他胸口的小點四周打轉。

他都這麼說了，如果Thor再推開他就太不是男人了。「這可是你說的。」在Thor把他壓倒在床上的瞬間，Loki知道自己贏了。

現在他只要把Thor撩撥到高點就行了。

Thor的唇徘徊在他的臉龐和眉間，Loki看得出Thor有多想要直接佔有他、侵犯他，可是他依舊維持著一派紳士的模樣，這令Loki無法忍耐，他一個用力翻過了Thor的身子，讓自己跨在Thor的腰上。

「Tom？」Thor疑惑的望著他，可是沒有反抗。

真是個傻子，Loki忍不住想，他如此的信任那個男人。Loki用手捧住Thor的臉頰，拇指拭過Thor的嘴唇，他再下滑，兩手圈在Thor的頸子上稍稍壓緊，他只要一點點的魔力就可以奪走Thor的性命，而這一切都只是因為Thor太信任那個Midgardian。

但這不是他今天的目的，Loki放鬆了力道，用著磨人和緩慢的速度來到Thor胸前，搓揉著Thor結實的胸板，滿意的看著Thor在自己身下弓起。「今天換我。」他低下頭，湊在Thor耳旁說，邊說還不忘多舔了一下他的耳朵。「你就乖乖躺著就好。」

Thor眨眨眼，彷彿無法相信這一切是真實的，或者只是他最黑暗的妄想。

看見Thor一臉呆滯的傻樣，Loki真誠的笑了。他在Thor的臉上留下一個又一個吻，不過很小心的不去碰到他的唇。

被他的這種像是小貓似的吻戲弄的有些受不了，Thor固定住他的頭，在正要親上Loki嘴唇的前一刻，Loki的一根手指按到他的唇上。「等一下。」他在Thor身上撐起自己，兩手拉住自己的衣服下擺，優雅的將他們從頭頂拉下。

Thor吞了口口水，儘管他現在對Tom的裸體已經很熟悉了，但是每次Tom白淨的身軀展露在眼前時，總是能使他像第一次般激動。

Loki知道他想要碰自己－－或者是說他想碰那個叫Tom的男人－－可是或許是因為他講過要他乖乖躺著的那句話，Thor只是抓緊身邊的床單，僵直的不敢有所動作。Loki再一次笑了，他拉起Thor的雙手，將他們擱到胸部上。「摸我。」

Thor聽話的照辦，他的手指上長著厚繭，粗糙的刮弄著Loki的乳尖，胸前的小點被Thor揉到紅腫挺立，但是Thor似乎還不打算這麼放過他。

「啊。」Loki溢出尖叫，Thor的指甲掐進他的嫩肉，輕輕拉扯起來。

太多，有點太多了。

Loki不知道自己的乳頭可以這麼敏感，上面的刺激流到身下，他可以感覺到自己也硬了。

不行，這樣很不妙。

他想起了原本的計謀，於是把手移到Thor股間，隔著浴巾按摩著Thor灼熱的腫塊。

光是隔著浴巾他就能感受到Thor男根的沈重和寬大，他一個用力，粗爆的扯下Thor的毛巾。

映入眼簾的凶器和他想像的一樣巨大，沒有了毛巾的阻礙，Thor的陰莖高聳的立在空氣中，尖端上分泌出的液體發出透明亮光，Loki禁不得握住了它，緩慢的在手中滑動起來。

「嗯哼！」本來放在他胸上的大手垂了下來，Thor改為抓住他的雙臀，Thor讓Loki包在棉褲底下的分身貼著他自己的陰莖，他們的下半身像是有自我意識般的互相摩擦，Loki可以清楚感覺Thor的男根更加勃發。

他彎下腰，看見Thor的眼眸沾染情慾而變得深邃，Thor也盯著他，望著Loki彷彿要看進他的靈魂深處一樣。突然地Loki慌了一下，他該收手了，現在正是時候。

就在Loki想要撤退的瞬間，Thor的大手撫上他的腦後，動作是如此溫柔和熟悉，Thor加快了他臀部的速度，Loki知道在一秒Thor就要釋放在他手裡，那不對，那不是他原本想要的...「Loki！」Thor用力一頂，白濁的精液飛濺到了Loki的下腹。

他有聽錯嗎？Loki確定他沒有聽錯，他剛剛從Thor的口中聽見他的名字嗎？這是怎麼一回事？他的假扮被看穿了嗎？

從高潮中平復過來的Thor發現懷裡人兒的僵硬，他連忙坐起身。「Tom，對不起，對不起，我不是故意的，我不知道自己怎麼了，我怎麼會又...」

Thor接下來的解釋Loki都沒聽見耳中，他只聽到一個單字 "又" ，所以這不是Thor第一次在高潮的時候叫出他的名字囉。

「你把我當成Loki。」他故意用肯定句質問他，儘管在他心底是疑問多於肯定。

「我...不是，Tom，你知道我不是，就算你們很像，可是我...」他一臉不知所措的表情，Thor不曉得該怎麼表達他的心情。他確實知道Tom和Loki不一樣，可是在剛剛的那一秒，在他看著Tom的眼睛時，他看到的是Loki，他不知道這是怎麼一回事，可是那真的是Loki。

Thor的矛盾和掙扎他全都看在眼裡，Loki悄悄呼了口氣，他現在只想問出他一直糾結已久的問題。「你愛他嗎？不只是家人的愛？」Thor對他講過幾百次的他愛他，只是Loki都認為那是兄弟間的愛，那是家人的感情。在Loki是Loki的時候，他不敢問，可是現在，他是個普通的Midgardian。

「我...」垂下腦袋，Thor狀似放棄般的耙耙自己的頭髮。「你知道我愛他。」再次抬頭，Thor凝視著他的模樣是如此認真。「可是，Tom，你知道那是不一樣...」

「閉嘴。」Loki大力的把他再度推回床上，他不想要聽Thor其他的話，只要那一句就夠了。「叫我Loki。」

「啊？」

「叫我Loki，把我當成Loki。」Thor愛他，是真的愛他，不只是家人、不只是兄弟，他愛Loki多過那些，就跟Loki一直不敢承認的一樣。

「Tom，我不...」他想搖頭，但卻被Loki打斷。

「把我當成他，就一個晚上。」Loki忘了他當初的目的，「你一直想要他對嗎？把我看成你要的那個人，叫我...」他低下頭，嘴唇靠在Thor的上面，他們之間只有短短幾公分的距離。「叫我Loki......哥哥...」

那個單字是個魔咒，Thor的理智頓時被慾火吞噬，他拉下Loki的頭，狠狠的吻住他一直渴望的唇瓣。

就算是一個晚上也好，這個晚上，他除了Thor以外別無所求。

 

清爽的晨光喚起了Loki，他翻過身，在碩大的床上伸了個懶腰，他有多久沒有睡得那麼好了？

今天的早晨一切都是如此美好，他聽著窗外的鳥鳴，嗅著花園裡飄進的花香，他感覺自己從內部溫暖起來。儘管他的後穴因為昨晚的過度使用還在隱隱作痛，可是Loki無所謂，他的心靈有股前所未有的安詳。

攬過了身旁的被子，Loki一回想起昨天夜裡的一切，炎熱的慾火似乎又再度的蔓延開來。

Thor昨天洩在他的體內兩次。這不僅證明Thor是肥沃之神這個稱號一點都不假，還有長久在宮廷間流傳關於Thor在床上多麼勇猛的謠言，Loki也親自驗證到了。

現在的他只要閉上眼，還是可以清楚的感覺Thor在身上的撫摸。讓Loki特別訝異的是，他從來沒有想過Thor會是個如此有耐心的床伴。

第一次的時候是Loki騎在他身上。Loki原本以為在Thor激動的剝掉自己的褲子以後，他就會立刻迫不及待的插進來，可是沒有，他讓Loki跨坐在他的大腿上，寬大的手掌托著Loki的臀部。

Thor從床頭櫃裡撈出了一根管子，用著裡頭的濕滑黏液緩慢的開拓自己。起初只是在他的入口縐摺處摩擦著，直到Loki放鬆了身體，他才將指頭一個關節一個關節的慢慢推進。

Thor的手指比Loki粗長的多，他不光只是單調的在Loki內穴中抽插，Thor還懂得用指尖輕刮他的內壁，有些用力的翻動著他柔軟的嫩肉。

他的兩根手指在Loki腸壁中亂竄，四處的搓弄按壓，好像在他裡面尋找著什麼。Loki未曾經歷過這麼磨人的前戲，為什麼Thor不可以趕快把他的那根大傢伙插進來就結束了？

Loki抓住了Thor的粗壯手臂，全部的注意力都放在身下Thor的手指上，Thor在他體內恣意探索著，突然，他的指尖按到了一個地方，那使得Loki克制不住自己的聲音。『唔！』

在他底下的Thor露出了得意的微笑，那個看得Loki想要揍他的火大笑容。

這是什麼？Loki沒有體驗過的酥麻感由私處浮起，他的分身抖動抽慉，而他的密穴中居然分泌出了徐徐的腸液，促使Thor的抽戳更加順利。Thor似乎愣了一下，以前和Tom做愛的時候，他的後庭從沒有像這樣濕潤。

儘管困惑，可是他還是繼續手 上的動作，Thor故意戳弄著他的敏感處，那點的神經似乎直接連接到Loki的花莖，Loki的分身硬梆梆的抵在Thor腹間，快感宛如潮水般陣陣襲來。 『夠了、夠...啊！啊！』Loki弓起身，一種像是射精般的高潮流竄全身，他不自覺縮緊內穴猛力夾住Thor的手指，從Loki的甬道中溢出了大量的濕熱液體。

Loki的手撐在Thor胸前，他無法停下喘息，剛才巨大的快感使他以為自己將要昏厥。這是他頭一次因為後穴的刺激達到高潮，可是他甚至不曉得這樣算不算是高潮，因為他的分身依舊腫脹，而濕淋淋的內壁此刻正渴求著比手指更粗大的東西將他填滿。

『不舒服嗎？』在Thor輕輕撫上他的眼瞼旁時，Loki才發現自己因為劇烈的快感而哭了出來。Thor的指腹是那麼溫暖，在Loki心中，他一直想要這樣的 Thor，真心寵他、疼他，愛他。『嗯..To..Loki。』有些彆扭的喊出他的名字，Loki頓時清醒過來，這不是他的Thor，Thor對Loki 的體貼和溫柔，其實都是屬於另一個人的。

突來的體悟使他心頭一陣疼痛。『給我，Thor，給我！』Loki究竟在懇求什麼。『給我...哥哥。』他又哭了，淚水跟斷了線的珍珠般淌在Thor胸口，Loki怨恨如此脆弱不堪的自己。只有一個晚上，只有這一個晚上，他想。

Thor一副慌亂的撐起上半身，他拿出保險套，匆忙的想要撕開包裝，可是濕滑的雙手阻礙他的動作，笨手笨腳的模樣讓Loki看了一肚子火。『不要這個東西。』Loki搶過那個小袋子，一把丟到牆上，他不知道那是啥鬼，他只知道他想要Thor，一刻也沒辦法忍耐。

『等...』Thor的話還來不及出口，他的陰莖就被濕熱的窄道包覆起來，沒有了套子的阻隔，Thor清楚感受到龜頭摩擦在腸壁上的觸感。『好緊，你今天真緊。』Thor放在他雙臀上的手忍不住收緊，力道大到留下了鮮紅的指痕。

Thor的話令Loki偷偷翻了個白眼，他在說什麼廢話，這可是當然的，畢竟Loki已經幾百年沒和男人上床了。

上一次是好幾白年前，寂寞的他會勾上幾個口風比較嚴的衛士，要他們狠狠的操翻自己，那時候，Loki會把頭埋在枕頭裡，假裝在他身體裡抽動的是他深愛的哥哥。

他一直看著Thor，早在他以為他們還是親生兄弟的那時。

一開始只是童年的崇拜。誰會不愛Thor？這個金色的陽光王子。小小的Loki崇拜他、尊敬他，Loki跟在Thor身後跑，像每個弟弟對哥哥抱持的感情一樣。

直到了青春期。Thor的身高突然抽高，聲音也變得低沈，強健的肌肉讓每個武士都羨慕。從那以後Thor在床上的流言就沒有斷過，每個適齡的少男少女都想摸上Thor的床。

Loki的心情就是從那時起轉變的，他對Thor開始有了性慾。當Thor不經意在他面前換衣服、或者是他興致一來闖進Loki的浴室和他一起洗澡、又或者在Thor經歷一場猛獸苦戰，回來以後疲累的枕在他的大腿熟睡，Loki沒辦法克制自己的陰莖勃起。

明明不該是這個樣子，他不該對Thor抱持這種情感。亂倫的罪惡感侵蝕著他，Loki嘗試想要忘掉Thor，但是他的目光依舊下意識追著Thor到處跑。

他看著Thor身邊的情人來來往往，Loki選擇待在他身邊，期盼著Thor有一天轉頭回來，但是始終沒有，Thor的眼裡沒有他。就像現在，明明他哥哥真的就在他身體裡，Thor看到的卻仍然不是他。

Loki閡上眼，他不願再去想這些使他心煩的事，改為將自己的鬱悶發洩在Thor身上。

他砰一下坐到Thor的硬挺上，有點痛，但不是無法忍耐，加上剛才腸壁中分泌出的液體，讓插入的動作比他預想的還要順利。Loki稍微抬起腰，再試了一次。

『喔。』滿意的聽到Thor的呻吟，Loki扭動腰軀半趴在Thor的胸膛，他抬高屁股讓Thor的陰莖像是要滑出體內，下一秒又就著身體的重量將陰莖整根吞了回去，重複了幾次之後Thor也耐不住性子，跟著Loki的速度把自己往上推。

Thor渾厚的喘息聲落在Loki耳際，他的手擱在Loki的大腿上，配合著每一次的上推把Loki往他的陰莖上用力壓。『Loki！Loki！』他呼喚著自己名字的聲音令Loki不由得心酸起來，明明是Loki要他這麼做的呀。

『Thor...Thor....』加快自己臀部的律動，他不能在承受這麼多、有這麼多.....『Thor，我愛你。』凝視著Thor的雙眸，Loki想他這一生恐怕只有機會說這麼一次。

『我愛你。』Thor的回應是溫柔親吻了他，Loki在一瞬間體驗到天堂和地獄，他的身體是充實著，但內心卻有著無比的空虛。

所以第二次，他讓Thor從背後佔有他。

 

Thor一早醒來就覺得腦袋瓜好像快裂開了，那種感覺就像被Sleipnir先是猛踢過好幾下以後再狠狠踩過。他搞不清楚為什麼會這樣，也記不太得昨天到底發生什麼事。

他下意識摸摸自己身旁的床鋪，空蕩蕩而且冷冰冰，Tom呢？Thor有股莫名的焦慮，正當他想要去尋找Tom時，他聽見浴室裡傳來淅瀝瀝的水聲，這也讓Thor平靜下來。

所以，昨天晚上？

他只記得昨天晚上，Tom回家，像變了一個人似的，誘惑他，妖豔的跟隻花蝴蝶沒有兩樣。

接著...Loki。

Thor想起自己又再度叫出了Loki的名字。儘管那是在Tom的要求下，但那依舊是不對的，他不該這麼簡單屈服自己的慾望，把Tom當作替身一般的擁抱。

Thor嘆了口氣，他欠Tom一個道歉。

他剛這麼想，Tom就正好從浴室裡步出。Tom穿著一件簡單的白色T袖，配上深色的運動褲，看起來和平常一樣自然。「Thor，你醒了。」

「Tom...昨天晚上...我...」他的話還沒說完，就先被Tom打斷。

「抱歉，昨天晚上我一直想聯絡你，可是大家的手機都沒有訊號。」Tom坐到他身邊，手蓋上Thor的手背，像是要讓他安心般。「結果今天早上回來看見你睡得很好，我也不想吵你，就先去洗澡了。」

「Tom？什麼？」皺起眉頭，Tom在說些什麼？

「嗯？」Thor的回應使得Tom也跟著困惑起來。「昨天晚上呀。我們一群人被鎖在劇院裡，大門莫名其妙壞了，每個人的手機也失靈，一直到今天早上清潔人員來了我們才被放出來。」看著Thor一臉的茫然和呆滯。「Thor？發生什麼事了？」

「我...我記得昨晚...」Tom講的和他記憶中的完全不相同。「昨晚...我，對你...」Thor的目光掃過Tom全身，言下之意相當清楚，他們昨天不是明明才瘋狂歡愛了一番嗎？

「Thor？」遲疑了一下子，不過之後Tom馬上露出微笑。「我讓你悶太久了嗎？」他彎下腰，倒臥在Thor的胸口。「看來你昨晚做了一個很美好的夢唷。」

夢？昨夜的一切都是夢嗎？

他盯著枕在他肩膀上的淡金腦袋，昨天的事情真的都只是他壓抑的妄想嗎？因為他太想要Loki，所以才會有了這樣的幻想？他不敢確定，只是他信任Tom，Tom沒有必要和他說謊，而且他低頭看了一下Tom光裸的肩膀，那裡的肌膚太過乾淨，跟他記憶中留下一大堆吻痕和齒印的印象完全不符。

Thor往後將頭重重壓回床上，也許，真的就如Tom所說的，昨晚只是一個美好的夢境罷了。「抱歉，Tom，我不知道自己怎麼了。」他在Tom的頭頂印下一吻，一手抬起Tom的下巴，令Tom可以仰視自己。

「沒事，Thor，我也想你。」埋首在他的鎖骨，Tom的唇瓣輕輕擦過他的。「我保證公演結束之後會好好補償你。」頑皮的咬了一口Thor的鎖骨，他留下一個有點明顯的痕跡。「我來做早餐，今天想吃什麼？」

「什麼都好。」他順著Tom的動作跟著起身。「我先去洗把臉。」

「好，等你一起吃飯。」在交換了一個純潔的吻之後，Tom先往門外走去，留下Thor一個人整理自己。

Thor走到衣架旁，隨手抓起一件睡袍披上，突然間，牆邊有個反射著亮光的東西吸引了他的注意，Thor忍不住走過去，把那個東西撿了起來。

那是一枚沒有開封的保險套，Thor又想到了昨晚，這個套子被狠狠的砸到牆上的那一幕。

那真的只是夢嗎？

 

Chris在機場大廳焦急的到處張望，等待著他一直期盼的那個人。他赫然發覺自己像個迫不及待想要拆開聖誕禮物的小孩，可是沒辦法，他就是控制不了這樣興奮的情緒。

已經三個多月了，這些日子他只能靠著電話安撫自己，他有多想親手擁抱他的愛人，感受著他的體溫和心跳，親吻他精緻的嘴唇然後進入他緊熱的體內－－Chris甩甩頭，當下的場合好像不是個適合發春的好地方。

然後，終於，他見到那個令他朝思幕想的對象了。

「Chris！」Tom對他搖著手，三步併做兩步飛奔到他面前，他沒有帶著什麼沈重的行李，只有一個輕便的後背包。

「你回來了。」將他緊緊圈在懷裡，要是可以Chris真希望時間就這樣停止，只剩下他、和Tom兩個人。

「我回來了。」演員的身份讓他們的足跡幾乎遍佈全球，也因此在世界各地，他們都有一個短暫居所，但是對Chris和Tom來說，真正叫做 "家" 的地方，永遠是在彼此身邊。

他不在乎現在是不是在大庭廣眾之下，也不在乎有多少行人路過身邊，他的眼裡只有Chris。Tom偏著頭，直接送上了一個煽情又火辣的吻。

周遭的人群似乎對這樣的場景也都見怪不怪了，畢竟多數人也都沈浸在他們和親朋好友重逢的喜悅，唯一關注他們兩人的吻的，只有Thor一個人而已。

Thor原以為那個藏在肚子裡的綠色怪物又會破繭而出，不過沒有，他完全沒有感受到嫉妒。因為他知道，Tom是屬於Chris的，但是Tom也是屬於他的。

「你比之前還要壯了，將軍大人。」光只是抱住他，Chris就能感覺到衣服下結實的肌肉，看來Tom真的為了這次的舞台劇下了很多苦心。「太可惜我沒有辦法去現場觀賞。」

「我寧可不要。」Tom小聲的嘀咕，他沒有辦法想像Chris坐在舞台下，看著他和另一個男演員接吻－－就算那只是演戲－－

「什麼？」

「沒什麼。你想要好好的摸一摸嗎？」貼在他耳邊，Tom不避諱的誘惑他。「驗證一下我鍛鍊的多好？」

「喔，我等不及了。」他又落下一吻在Tom的臉頰，然後他拉回自己，看向身旁的Thor。「Thor，這些日子真是謝謝你，陪著Tom。」拍拍Thor的肩，Chris對Thor沒有任何不滿或敵意，舉止和言語都是相當真誠的。「你之後應該會跟我們一起吧？」

「嗯。」點頭，Thor有聽Tom說過，接著的四個月他和Chris要一起合拍之前的肥皂劇續集，如果可以，Thor當然很希望繼續和他們待在一起。

「我們回家吧。」攬住Tom的腰，Chris朝Thor挑挑眉。「走吧，Thor。」

「好。」他略微落後他們幾步，現在的時間是Chris的，Thor並不想要去打擾他們。

他想起Chris剛剛講到回家這兩個字，Thor的心底溫溫暖暖，他是真的很高興能成為他們的一份子。

 

從那天和Thor有關係之後已經一個月了。Loki把那段回憶深埋在心中，他該往前邁進，而不是留戀一個他永遠得不到的對象。

只是最近Loki的身體狀況不太好，有很多小跡象，比方說上次他在和幾個貴族開會的時候，他的Odin偽裝居然閃動了一下，差一點就被其他人抓個正著。

還有一次他只不過想要用魔法替他拿到桌子上的水杯，想不到卻意外失控，潑灑他一整身冰水。

他感覺自己好像回到了小時候，無法控制的魔力，這讓Loki困惑不已，他的魔力從來沒有背叛他，可是這一會是發生什麼事了？

還有他的肚子，從一週前就開始微微作痛，雖然不是難過到無法忍受，但也足以引起Loki的關注，他到底怎麼了？

儘管如此，Loki並沒有相當注意，他把這些事情歸咎於可能是他太累或者吃了啥不合胃口的東西。

直到Loki發現到事態的嚴重性，是某天早上，他想像往常一樣扮成Odin的樣子時，卻發現他的魔力起不了作用。無論他怎麼樣努力，他的魔法在指尖，微弱的像是殘火，看起來如此的悲慘和可憐。

他病了，Loki最終只能這麼想，他的魔力失效，他的腹部又持續在疼痛，Loki沒辦法在用睡幾天就會好的藉口欺騙自己。可是他又不能去找人治療，他現在沒有了偽裝，跟本不可能大剌剌走在宮殿裡。所以Loki只能翻出一本古老的醫療書，打算靠著僅存的虛弱魔力診斷自己。

療癒的魔法繞行在他體內，最後Loki終於發現造成他法力混亂的原因了。當下，他只有一個想法－－那個Thor，他要殺了他－－

 

Tom和Chris坐在片場旁的小角落，看著其他演員的表演，因為今天他們倆的戲份已經結束了。「走吧，Thor還在拖車裡面等我們。」是Chris先拉起他，接下來的時間，他們承諾要帶Thor到片場附近兜兜逛逛。

「好。」他們悄聲離開，小心的沒有打擾到其他人。才剛踏出片場，他們就聽到拖車那邊傳來一陣吵雜聲。

「先生，你不能過去。」

「閉嘴，你這個渺小的凡人，居然敢阻礙我。」或許因為大部分的工作人員和演員都聚在片場裡拍攝，拖車處沒有幾個人，空蕩蕩的廣場使得吵架的回聲更為清處。

「怎麼了？」Tom與Chris納悶的看了彼此一眼，朝著聲音發出的方向前進。

他們看見一個一頭烏亮長髮的貌美男子，綠色的眼瞳因為憤怒漲大，揮舞的雙手在見到Chris之後停下。「你這個...」他的視線快速掃過一旁的Tom。「該死的種馬！」在Chris還沒有意識到發生什麼事之前，他的臉頰已經被這個白膚男子狠狠地搧了一巴掌。

「啥？」捂住臉，他疑惑的望著Tom，他是招誰惹誰了？

「該死的，你還不要臉的跟著這賤人在一起，你－－」在陌生男人又要對Chris拳腳相向的時候，Tom快一步站到他們之間。

「先生，你是不是誤會什麼？你會不會認錯人了？」盯著對方，Tom有股說不上來的異樣感，他總覺得自己認識這男人，雖然他沒有見過他，可是彷彿Tom一直都知道他。

「認錯？他這張蠢臉我幾千年都不會搞錯。」他的眼睛像蛇一般鎖住Tom，裡頭散發出的危險氣息讓Tom下意識後退一步。

Tom露出的恐懼似乎取悅了男人，他更進一步侵入Tom的私人空間。「你害怕了嗎？小賤貨...」他的手指擦過Tom的頸子，上頭是一個淺淺的吻痕。

「離開Tom。」生氣的Chris一把推開男人，他要對自己怎麼樣無所謂，可是他要是也想對Tom動手，那Chris絕對沒辦法坐視不管。

Chris的力道讓男人踉蹌的差點站不穩，他的手立即圈住自己的肚子，像在守著什麼一般，那一瞬間，男子的氣焰消去了一些，可是只有短短的一秒。

當男人再次抬起頭，他的眼裡淨是明顯的恨意。「所以你要實現你的諾言了嗎？殺了我、殺了我呀，舉起你的錘子給我一個痛快，連同你的繼承人一起！」男人的身體周遭冒出詭異的綠色亮光，危險的模樣使得Chris主動用身體護住Tom。

Chris的舉動似乎更加引發男人的怒火，他對兩人伸出手－－「Chris、Tom怎麼了？我聽到...」Thor這時正好從一旁跑來，他疑惑的眼神在經過Chris和Tom之後落到陌生男人的身上。

「Loki！Loki！」宛若一陣風經過兩人身邊，在他們還沒有會意過來之前，黑髮男人已經被Thor抱個滿懷。

「你...」被叫做Loki的男人也同樣睜大眼，他來回看著Chris和緊抱住他的Thor，一直到他被Thor摟到快要無法呼吸時才回神。

「放開我，」他用力掙扎，可是Loki的體態本來就輸他一截，更何況現在的他魔力還失控。「你這個笨拙...」他的話還沒罵完，就只感覺眼前一黑，或許剛才的魔力噴發的太超過了，這是Loki昏過去之前想到的最後一件事。

 

「他就是Loki嗎？」Tom擰了一條毛巾替Loki擦掉額上的冷汗，後來Thor把Loki抱回他的拖車，看起來Loki只是因為疲勞過度睡著了。

「是的。」守在床邊，Thor一直握著Loki的一隻手，彷彿他只要一放開，Loki就會再度消失一樣。

「可是，你不是說他...」Chris困惑的聳聳肩，儘管沒有說完，他的語意已經相當明顯。

「我不知道，我不知道怎麼會這樣。」指尖顫抖的撫過Loki的臉龐，他是不是又瘦了？臉色似乎也蒼白的多。Thor的一舉一動都透露著對Loki的珍惜和疼愛。

「所以，他是把我認成你了。」腦袋轉轉，Chris很快的就搞清楚發生什麼事。「然後害我平白無辜的挨了一巴掌，你是對他做了什麼？」委屈的摸摸自己剛剛被呼巴掌的地方，他湊到Tom身旁尋求安慰。

「Thor，你和Loki怎麼了？」他被Chris一副小孩的撒嬌模樣逗得露出微笑，溫柔的在他的臉頰上印個輕吻，Tom觀察了一下，挨揍的地方沒有留下很明顯的痕跡，還好。「而且他還說了很奇怪的話。」

「Loki說了什麼？」昂起頭看他們，Thor也想知道，為什麼？Loki會誤把Chris當成自己，還對他們發了這麼大一頓火。

「呃...」Tom決定不要提起Loki罵自己是賤人的這件事。「他說要你實現承諾，殺了他。」他想起Loki講這些話的憤怒，還有...他的眼眸深處隱藏的悲傷。

殺了他。這幾個字用力劃在他心上。Loki原來這麼在意，這只不過是他為了掩飾自己對Loki的感情強迫說出的無用威脅。可是Loki始終放在心上，他一直認為Thor會殺了他嗎？

Thor不會，他跟本做不到。就算Loki背叛他幾百次、幾千次，他都只會壓著Loki的後頸，要Loki跟他回家。

「他還說了，」和Tom相視一眼。「什麼你的繼承人。」Chris一度懷疑自己聽錯了，可是Tom的表情告訴他，Tom也有聽到Loki這麼說。「可是，他不是男的嗎？」

「Loki不是Asgardian，他是霜巨人的一員，而霜巨人天生具備雙性的器官，男性也可以懷孕。」在Loki掉落彩虹橋之後，父親告訴了他Loki的真實身世。

那時候，他頭一次主動走進圖書館，翻遍所有和霜巨人相關的書籍，這是他從上面得到其中一個知識。可是他不確定，Loki明明是混血，他也能懷孕嗎？

「他說那是你的繼承人，那是你的小孩囉？」Chris的眉頭皺的更緊，他覺得自己曾經幻想過的場景似乎出現了。

他和他們是兄弟，然後Thor對Loki有著異常的寵愛，Loki則是調皮的小搗蛋，夾在他們中間的Chris左右為難，現在更糟糕的，他們這個總讓人擔心的弟弟居然還懷孕了？

Chris覺得他需要一些新鮮空氣。

「神的懷孕期很長嗎？」Tom拋出另一個疑問。

「沒有，應該和凡人差不多，有的還更短。」

「可是Loki的肚子一點也不凸，看起來不像是懷孕很久的樣子？」

Thor看看Tom，再看看Loki，他那顆石頭腦袋好像現在才接上線。他知道了，他終於知道一個多月前他那個異樣的春夢是從何而來，那不是夢，那是Loki，是他的Loki。

回憶起那晚的Loki，他主動的渴求著、喊著Thor的名字，那代表著Loki和自己擁有相同的感情嗎？那早就超過兄弟和家人的感情？他有太多話想要問Loki，他有太多事情要跟他確認了。

「這就是他剛剛護著肚子的原因囉？」Chris無心的一句話觸動了Thor難得敏感的神經。

他猛地站了起來，一把揪住Chris的領口。「他為什麼要護著肚子，你對他做了什麼？」

「哈？」他對Loki做了什麼？應該是要問Loki對他做了什麼吧？今天究竟是怎麼一回事？Chirs無奈的想，他真的該早點離開這裡去找他需要的新鮮空氣才對。

「Thor，是我的錯。」拉著Thor的手，Tom要Thor看著他。「Chris以為Loki要對我做什麼，他才會推了Loki一下。」聽著Tom的解釋，Thor覺得才要湧上的怒氣頓時消失的無影無蹤。

他鬆開手，有些內疚自己的魯莽。「抱歉，兄弟，我不曉得我怎麼了。」他甚至沒注意到自己又用兄弟這個詞去稱呼Chris。

意外的，Chris也沒有特別說什麼。他反而體貼的拍拍Thor的肩。「沒事，我知道你現在很混亂，你需要點時間。」就像他需要些陽光和空氣。「Tom，讓他們呆一會吧。」

「嗯。」點點頭，Tom順從的讓Chris拉起他的手。「有什麼事情就叫我們，我們就在外面。」臨走之前，他不忘給Thor一個溫暖的擁抱。

房間裡只剩下他和沈睡的Loki，Thor坐到他身邊，再次執起Loki的手。

「Loki...Loki...」他一遍遍呼喚著弟弟的名字，這次說什麼，Thor都不會再放開他了。

 

Loki做了一個夢，夢裡的他挺著一個大肚子，然後Thor跪在他面前，一邊親吻著他的肚子，一邊溫柔的撫摸著他，同時不停告訴自己他有多愛他，還有他們的孩子。

孩子...想法使得Loki瞬間清醒過來，他眨眨眼，這裡是哪裡？

「Loki，你醒了。」Thor確實就在他身旁，還緊緊抓著他的手，眼中寫滿了擔心。「你還好嗎？有沒有哪裡不舒服？想要喝水嗎？還是想要吃什麼？你要...」

「吵死了。」他只是簡單的訓斥了他，就讓Thor乖乖閉上嘴。Loki壓壓自己的額頭，那個舉動令Thor貼過身來。

「痛嗎？」Loki還沒來得及回應，Thor的一雙大手就已經覆上他的腦袋，溫柔的按摩著。他們好像又回到了以前的，那個單純無憂的年代，他們僅僅是Thor和Loki，Thor是寵愛他至極的哥哥，而Loki則是愛搗蛋的調皮弟弟。

可是都回不去了，一切都太遲了。

Loki看見Thor的目光持續在自己的腹間徘徊。「你知道了。」

「我...」像個被抓個正著的小賊，Thor膽怯的不敢直視Loki。「這是真的嗎？這是...」他似乎想要碰Loki的肚子，可是在接觸到Loki的前一瞬間又收回手。

「重要嗎？這不干你的事。」Loki別開頭，他怎麼會一時衝動跑來中庭和Thor對質？Thor不應該知道這件事，他永遠都不該知道。「放手，我該走了。」Loki還不確定下一步要怎麼辦，反正Asgard是回不去了，他或許該在Jothuheim生下這個孩子。

「Loki，是什麼改變了你？」他一直這麼想著，他的弟弟，原本是那麼善良，或許他喜歡惡作劇或是惹些小亂子，但那些都不是殘忍的，可是在Loki從虹橋墜下以後，似乎有什麼改變了Loki。

「改變...」Thor的話讓Loki不由自主大笑起來。「你總是那麼天真，Odinson，這就是我，只是你沒有看出來而已。現在，放開－－」

「不，Loki，告訴我，你怎麼了？」突然發現自己的表達方式不對。「他們對你做了什麼？」他看見Loki畏縮了一下，這證實了Thor的臆想，所以他們的確對Loki做了什麼。

「放手。」咬住下唇，他試圖想要從Thor手裡拉回自己的，但是只被Thor扣的更緊。

「告訴我，Loki，告訴我。」Thor那雙美麗的天藍色眼睛幾乎要望穿了他。「你不能什麼都不說，這樣我不會知道...」

「你想知道，你真的想知道？」他似乎被Thor刺激到了，Loki呲著牙咧開嘴。

「你想知道他們是怎麼樣，用小刀一點點的劃開我的皮膚。你想知道，他們怎麼樣緩慢的扭斷我的指關節。你想知道，他們怎麼樣拷打我，在我昏過去的時候再一次用冷水把我潑醒。」

Loki的描述是那麼平靜，彷彿他只是個目擊者，而不是當事人。「喔，還有你一定會很想知道Thanos做了什麼。他一遍遍，用匕首刺穿我的心臟，聽著我尖叫、聽我乞求－－」

「夠了！」他聽不下去了，他沒辦法去想像，他寶貝的Loki...可是再次出現在他面前的Loki，完好無缺一點也沒有損傷，這又是為什麼？

好像讀出他心裡的疑惑，Loki露出一個誘人的微笑。「他們治好了我，這樣才能進行下一輪的凌虐，Thanos說我要是這樣死了就太不好玩了。」他看著Thor，不過注意力卻飄到了遠處。「他們要我屈服，直到我答應才停下來。」

Thor曉得Loki在指什麼，所以Loki被利用了，他跟本只是Thanos的旗子，被Thanos虐待之後妥協。「為什麼？Loki，為什麼你什麼都沒說，你該告訴我。」他要殺了Thanos，那個膽敢動他的Loki分毫的混漲，他要用錘子敲碎Thanos的腦袋，一點點的看他失去氣息。

「告訴你有什麼用。」Loki的回答萬分冷靜，就好比他已經放棄了什麼。

「我會去救你，我不會讓那個混蛋為所欲為。」他的手搭上Loki的後頸，原本是想要以此安慰Loki，想不到卻讓Loki觸電般的推開他。

「住口，你這個騙子、騙子！」Thor被稱做謊言之神的Loki反過來指責，那讓Thor一時之間慌了手腳，Loki居然如此的不信賴他嗎？

「我是說真的，Loki。」他低沈的嗓音回響在Loki耳邊，宛若是個堅不可摧的承諾。「你該告訴我。」

「所以現在是我的錯囉？」Loki乜斜著看了他一眼，他的眼睛裡透出悲憤的黑暗。「你看著我掉進宇宙的深淵，完全沒有想過要來追尋我或者找我，現在你敢大言不慚的責備我沒有告訴你？」

「Loki，我沒有要責備你的意思。」無力的搖著頭，Thor沒有打算跟他吵架，他不曉得自己的話居然會使Loki誤解。「我是要你叫我，像以前一樣。你應該要－－」

「閉嘴、閉嘴、閉嘴！」痛苦的回憶伴隨著Thor的聲音席捲而來，這把Loki的情緒推向最高峰。「你什麼都不知道，閉嘴，閉嘴！！」用力一聲嘶吼，Loki抓狂似的敲打著他的手臂和胸口，還有任何一個他能搥到Thor的地方。「你沒有，你跟本沒有。」

「Loki，怎麼了？」他沒有意料到Loki如此激烈的反應，Thor趕忙抓住他的手。「看著我，Loki，怎麼了？」Loki像是受到極大的打擊，他的雙手被Thor固定著，臉上淨是死灰似的表情。

「你沒有來，你從來沒有來。」白淨的臉頰滑下一顆斗大的淚珠，在燈光的反射下異常明顯。「我叫你，我喊了你好多次，你都沒有來。」Loki跟個孩子一樣哭泣，像他們童年的時候，Loki永遠只會不出聲的默默掉淚。

Thor的心臟因為Loki的話語被挖去一大塊。他不知道，他什麼都不知道。他一想到Loki被囚禁著，在暗無天日的地方無助地喊著他的名字。或者是在Loki被折磨的時候，痛苦的嘶吼著一心等待Thor的救援。

但是什麼也沒有，Thor沒有去救他，他跟本沒有聽到Loki的聲音。

是他讓Loki失望了，而現在，他還愚蠢的再一次挑開Loki的舊傷。

「Loki。」他除了把Loki摟進懷裡以外，他不曉得還能做什麼。他欠Loki太多、太多了。

Loki在他懷裡啜泣著，那模樣讓Thor心疼的胸口都要裂開，他發誓他要用剩下的生命去補償Loki，一秒也不再讓Loki離開眼前。

許久之後Loki平復了情緒，他抹去臉上的淚痕，暗自怨恨自己的不爭氣，他又再次在Thor面前示弱。體悟到這點令Loki不滿的握緊拳，決定把這一切都歸咎於懷孕的激素。

「算了，這一切都無所謂了。」他強迫自己推開Thor，離開那個使他眷戀的溫暖懷抱。「反正你不會再見到我了，我會離開Asgard，永遠不會出現在你面前。」

「那孩子怎麼辦？」Thor拉住他，一副慌亂的模樣。

「你管得著嗎？」Loki無意識的摸了一下自己的肚子。「我要生下它，還是殺了它，都跟你沒有關係。」

「它也是我的孩子！」忍不住大聲抗議起來，Thor沒有想過－－「你想殺了它嗎？」光是說出這幾個字都讓Thor心寒，Loki想扼殺他們的孩子嗎？

「我不知道。」他撒了謊，明明Loki很清楚他會怎麼做。「也許我會，畢竟這是個私生子，是個孽種，Asgardian和jötunn雜交後的低下生物。」

Loki是巧言之神，扯謊對他來說易如反掌，可是現在他每講一句謊言，他的肚子就隱隱抽痛一下，彷彿還是胚胎的生命已經有了自我意識，懂得責備他的不誠實。

「你不能這樣說我們的孩子！」Thor用力重敲了床頭，「我...」在意識到自己的失控以後，他趕忙收回手。「Loki，抱歉，我不是－－」

「或者我應該生下來。」Loki的話令Thor眼睛一亮，宛如他有了一線新希望。「獨自把她養大，用仇恨和絕望培育她，讓她恨你，恨她親生父親。然後有一天，讓她親手殺了你。讓所有人知道奧丁之子被他的親生女兒血刃，你覺得....」看了Thor一下，Thor沒有展現Loki期望的憤怒或者悲傷，他只是張大嘴，一副癡呆樣的望著Loki。「幹嘛？」被Thor這樣直盯著看，Loki覺得自己的智商好像也下降了一半。

「它是個她嗎？」Thor噗通一下跪在床邊，他露出感動的目光，凝視著Loki的腹部。「她是我們的女兒，我們的...」Thor講不出剩下的話，他的內心全被巨大的狂喜給淹沒。這是雷神頭一次在一天內經歷這麼多種情緒－－深愛、憤怒、悲傷、後悔、焦慮、喜悅－－最重要的，是寧靜跟滿足。

Thor不自覺滾燙的淚珠溢出眼眶，甚至不清楚自己為何而哭，他的視線因為淚水失了焦，伸出的手也是止不住的顫抖。「可以嗎？Loki，拜託。」

Loki應該要狠狠的拒絕他，把他一腳踹翻在地上，然後趁機永久的消失，讓Thor永遠找不到他，也找不到他們的女兒，可是當Thor用泛著淚水的海藍雙瞳請求他的允許時，Loki居然除了點頭之外什麼也做不了。

他的大手撫上Loki的胃部，帶著輕柔的力道摩擦著，似乎只要多一分Loki就會在他掌下粉碎。「Hey，寶貝。」抽著鼻頭，Thor一時不確定自己該說些什麼，他可以和他們的孩子介紹自己是Daddy嗎？

Loki摒住呼吸，他沒有預料Thor僅僅只是用一句親暱的稱呼，就足以深深撼動他的心頭。

Thor靠近他，非常緩慢地讓他有時間可以推開Thor。「我的珍貴小公主。」吻上Loki的肚子，Loki沒有抗拒，於是Thor更進一步圍住Loki的腰際。

「Loki，不要離開，拜託不要再離開我了。」昂首仰望著他，Thor在確保Loki正視自己之後才繼續往下說。「我愛你，Loki，不光是兄弟的感情。」

他的胸口好像被重擊了一下，就算Loki早就猜到Thor的心情，可是聽他當面說出口又是另一番震撼。Thor的臉上淨是毫不隱瞞的愛意，Loki不願承認自己也被影響，就算他的全身肌膚都在叫囂著要回應Thor，但他依舊還是抿住嘴不發一語。

「我愛你，還有我們的女兒。我希望你陪在我身邊，不是兄弟的身份，而是我的伴侶，我們孩子的母親。」Thor執起他的手。「答應我Loki，和我永遠在一起，直到我們被召喚到Valhalla的那天。」

這麼久了，他的笨蛋哥哥依舊傻得可以，在Loki做了那麼多壞事之後，他真的還認為自己進得了Valhalla？心酸的想法令Loki幾乎想要別開頭。

他強迫自己注視Thor好久、好久。

Thor－－這個人人稱羨的金色王子，眾神之父的唯一繼承人，輕易就能揮動古老兵器呼喚閃電的強壯男人－－此時卻屈尊的跪在他面前，帶著淚水低聲下氣的渴望自己。

Loki頓時感到心力交瘁，好像他建立多年的城牆堡壘，就這樣一點一滴的被Thor撬開瓦解。

開了口，沙啞的喉嚨只能吐出這幾個字：「你是個笨蛋。」他捧著Thor的腦袋，赫然發現自己的眼淚一滴滴敲在Thor臉上。這該死的、沒用的激素！

「我愛你。」Thor撐起自己，輕輕地拖住Loki的下巴，似乎擔心這一切都是幻影，等他觸摸到Loki的時候，Loki又會化成煙霧消失無蹤。發抖著，他貼上了Loki微涼的唇瓣，這個吻沒有先前那晚的激情和難耐，Loki只從Thor的唇上嚐到了苦澀的淚水和鹹味。

或許他們還有很多問題要解決，可是至少，這次Loki不再是一個人了。

最後Loki在Thor的堅持下決定也在Midgard上多待幾天，雖然說Asgard不該一日無君，可是在Thor拿出Frigga寫的信時，Loki決定任性妄為幾次也無所謂了。

Loki確實對那個和Thor擁有共同血緣的Chris Hemsworth感到好奇，但他當然不會承認他也想知道那個讓Thor相當寵愛的Tom Hiddleston究竟又是何等人物。

他很想肆意的在外跑跑跳跳，可是那天魔力的耗散對他來說還是太勉強了，所以這幾天Loki能活動的範圍只有在Tom的拖車中。

Tom好像對這些事情不以為意，他用微笑歡迎Loki－－就是那個曾經被Loki批評為噁心的微笑－－然後當到了睡眠時間，他總是溜過保全和其他工作人員，潛進Chris的拖車，把他房間的床鋪大方讓給Loki和Thor兩個人。

他一開始覺得Tom是個偽善的傢伙，他一直懷疑Tom所做的一切別有用心。拜託，Loki有長眼睛，他還記得Tom和Thor單獨相處時候的樣子，Thor對Tom的疼愛不是假的，Tom對Thor的依賴撒嬌也是真的。

這樣的懷疑到了一週之後Loki才改觀，他要澄清一點，Tom不是個好人，他跟本是個濫好人。

這些日子不管Loki對他怎麼樣頤指氣使，Tom都從善如流，他甚至願意和Loki分享他最愛的布丁和甜點－－據Chris所言，他曾經不小心吃掉Tom最後一個布丁，結果換來Tom和他嘔氣五天不講話－－

或者他也不在乎Loki對他的惡言相向，Tom只是依舊帶著那噁心的微笑告訴Loki，難聽的言詞對胎教不好。

還有像現在，他非常開心的為Loki準備一堆的育兒書籍和童話書，雖然Loki必須承認，Midgardian寫的東西有些的確還滿好看的。

今天Chris載著Thor到城鎮去買一些營養品，聽說是維他命還是葉酸什麼的，Midgardian的孕婦常吃的健康食品。Loki覺得他的體質吃那些東西恐怕也沒有必要，但是他喜歡看到Thor為自己擔心奔走，所以他就也任Thor去了。

留下來的Tom像隻煩人的蒼蠅趕也趕不走，Tom一再說他擔心Loki，Loki搞不懂為什麼，他應該要討厭自己才對，而不是對Loki如此友善。

「你有想過寶寶會像誰嗎？」Tom每次一開口就像是關不掉的水龍頭，Loki真希望他能滾出去給Loki點清靜的空間。「Thor跟我說是女孩，你們一定很開心，小女生可以買好多可愛的小靴子或者蓬蓬裙，穿起來都很好看－－」

他半靠在床頭上，看著Tom一副興高彩烈的描述著，彷彿今天要生孩子的是他而不是Loki，這點讓Loki很厭煩，他決定要讓Tom閉上嘴。「你們永遠不會有孩子。」他冷冷的回了這麼一句，滿意的看著Tom停頓下來。

「是啊。」他的臉上閃過一絲悲哀，Tom痛苦的模樣使得Loki暗自竊喜。「Chris會是個好爸爸的。」他們還沒有討論過小孩的事情，在一起四年，他們談過很多，但是唯獨孩子，Tom提不起也開不了口。

「沒錯，他和Thor一樣，都會是個跟著孩子屁股到處跑的好爸爸。」他沈浸在擊敗Tom的喜悅中，完全沒注意到他還一併誇讚了Thor。

「你可以想像他強壯的手臂抱著孩子，每個孩子都會希望自己的父親有如此結實有力的臂膀。」Loki更進一步刺激Tom，看著Tom垮下了臉。

「還有他的金色頭髮跟亮藍的眼睛，不管是男孩女孩有那樣美麗的容貌都會羨煞所有人。」他露出得意的表情，看吧，你一輩子都贏不了我。異樣的勝利感在Loki心中誕生。

「我知道，這些我都不能給他。」抬起眼，Tom用一雙真誠的綠眸望著他。「Thor有你真的是非常幸運的一件事，他很愛你，他承諾會用後半輩子照顧你、呵護你。」

「對啊。」Loki跟本沒聽清楚他在說什麼就隨便應答，等到他會意過來...等等，話題什麼時候回到自己身上了？

「Thor從之前就常提到你，他很後悔當初沒有和你一起跳下彩虹橋，他很自責為什麼沒有追隨你。」Tom的英國口音柔柔淺淺，儘管Loki不想聽，但是他的女兒似乎很喜歡。「還有他以為你死掉的時候，Thor每次回憶起那時的景象他都會發抖，看著你的生命消逝在他手中，Thor說過，那是他一生裡最痛苦的一刻，要是他可以選擇重來，他會寧願用自己的生命代替你的。」

瞪著眼，向來能言的Loki剎時不曉得該如何回應。這個男人說的是真的嗎？Thor真的這麼對他說過？不管Loki相信與否，他的女兒好像很吃這一套，他赫然發現，這幾天偶爾發作的陣痛，在和Tom對話的期間完全沒有浮現。

叛徒。Loki暗自責備了自己的女兒。

「怎麼了？你累了嗎？要不要睡一下。」他是真的關心自己，這樣的體悟使得Loki嚇了一跳，為什麼？到底是為什麼？

「你真是個濫好人。」Loki忍不住把想法說出來，結果Tom只是微微一笑。

「Luke，我的經紀人也常這樣說，可是我不是喔。」他晃晃指頭。「我只對自己喜歡的人特別好。」

看見Tom一臉笑盈盈的，Loki的不安和猜忌竟然也漸漸消去許多。

「好了，你休息吧，我－－」

「留下來。」在Loki意識到之前，他已經對Tom伸出手，主動抓住他將要離開的手臂。「我...」他不理解怎麼會這樣，他竟然會要這個凡人待在他身邊。

「我念故事怎麼樣？講個小公主會喜歡的故事。」Tom似乎懂得Loki的尷尬，他沒有點明，反而體貼的拿起一本故事書坐到床邊的椅子上。

Tom朗讀的聲音清脆悅耳，沒有多久，他就和他的女兒一同陷入夢鄉。

 

幾天之後，他們還是得要回到Asgard，他們不曉得Asgardian是不是已經發現他們的王不見了，再加上那裡還是個比較適合Loki待產的好地方。

他們選了Chris跟Tom都沒有工作的那天，載著他們到了新墨西哥州。

「看來我們要分開了，至少現在。」Thor朝Chris點點頭，「我會和父親問清楚緣由，回來告訴你為什麼他們會讓你在Midgard被養大。」他從未想過會和Chris跟Tom建立起如此深厚的情誼，這是他始料未及的。

「那不重要，我反而應該慶幸他們這麼做。」他摟住Tom的肩膀，如此的習慣與和諧。「如果不是這樣，我跟本不會遇到Tom，我可不希望未來還要跟他分開。」

「不會的，不管事實如何，你和Tom都注定要在一起。」Thor沒想過他會說出如此老派的話，可是看起來，Chris跟Tom確實是天生一對。他望著在Chris懷裡漾著幸福笑容的Tom，Thor猛然想起很久以前，他也曾這麼想過。「你是個很幸運的人。」

「我知道。」Chris回給他一個無比燦爛的笑容。「你也是。」他比比Thor旁邊的Loki。

「我是九界裡最幸運的人。」他想要拉住Loki的手，卻只換來Loki一個白眼。

「不是，你是九界裡最白癡的人。」嘴上或許略帶刻薄，但是Loki的表情跟本沒有那個意思。

Tom離開Chris的臂灣，逕直走向Thor。「你要好好照顧Loki，還有小公主。」Tom已經默默把他們的女兒叫做小公主了，對Tom來講，與其說是稱號，這更像是個可愛的暱稱。「還有你自己。」他的手按住Thor的上臂，像是他過去安慰Thor時一直所做的。

「我知道。」他們之間纏繞的空氣帶著各式情感，Thor深深吸了口氣。「你也是。」他還是想帶Tom到Asgard，只是沒有Chris，Tom不會一個人去的，而且他也不知道Loki會不會答應。

「嗯？」Chris偷瞄了一眼Loki，Loki的反應出乎他意料的平靜。

彷彿察覺到Chris的眼神，Loki緩緩開口。「我才不會吃無聊的乾醋。Thor是我的，就像Thomas是你的。」Loki到現在還是以全名稱呼Tom。

「是啊。」他鬆了口氣，不管Loki怎麼想都沒有關係，只要他不要對Tom打什麼壞主意就好。

「那，保重了。」Thor和Tom分別回到自家愛人身邊，最後一次向彼此道別。

「保重了，」他向Thor伸出手。「兄弟。」

「是的。」Thor激動的回握住他的。「兄弟。」

原來這就是Thor一直追求的，從他到Midgard，從他打算找到Chris的那一刻，原來這就是他所想要的。Thor看著他們，目光最後落到Loki身上，這就是他追尋已久的家庭。

失去Loki和母親，讓他以為自己再也不會有家的感覺，所以他才那麼急切的想要找到Chris，而如今，繞了一圈，他終於擁有屬於他的家庭－－他的Loki，和他們的孩子。

「走吧，回到我們的家。」Thor執起Loki的手，這次，Loki沒有在甩開了。

「回去吧。」

刺眼的亮光瞬間從天空降下籠罩兩人，一秒之後他們已消失在天際，剩下的只有璀璨陽光照耀著Chris和Tom。

「我們也回去吧。」

「好啊。」Tom忍不住再看了一眼遠方的天空，他們還會再見面的吧，Tom心想。

萬里無雲的晴空清澈明亮，或許也隱約暗示著四個人光明美好的未來。

 

End

 


End file.
